


The Best Men

by RAnngel74



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Attraction, Best Man Alec Lightwood, Best Man Magnus Bane, Bi-Characters, Blow Jobs, CEO Alec Lightwood, Can't think straight, Cock Tease, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Confident Magnus Bane, Dancing, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gentlemen, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nightclub, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partying, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Running, Secrets, Self Confidence, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Shower Sex, Smut, Swimming, Tattoos, Teasing, Wall Sex, Wedding Planning, Wet Dream, distracted, funny not funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAnngel74/pseuds/RAnngel74
Summary: Alec Lightwood CEO of Lightwood & Son Attorneys at Law; Has been asked by his family friend, Andrew to be the best man at the wedding.Magnus Bane of Bane Inc Records, and owner of the Pandemonium nightclub; Has been asked to be best man to his life-long friend and employee Lorenzo…Things become rather heated after the two men meet, going over plans for the wedding, each man having his own ideas. But also quite distracted by each other; Needless to say, things snowball to epic proportions climaxing in the only way they could.Prompt from Maria  ~ATownCalledMalec~AU. Magnus and Alec are groomsmen for their close friends. They have an epic 'Bridesmaids' style battle trying to one-up each other in their groomsmen duties. The competitiveness and tension builds until the wedding day, when they can't fight their attraction any more.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood CEO of Lightwood & Son Attorneys at Law; Has been asked by his family friend, Andrew to be the best man at the wedding.
> 
> Magnus Bane of Bane Inc Records, and owner of the Pandemonium nightclub; Has been asked to be best man to his life-long friend and employee Lorenzo…
> 
> Things become rather heated after the two men meet, going over plans for the wedding, each man having his own ideas. But also quite distracted by each other; Needless to say, things snowball to epic proportions climaxing in the only way they could.
> 
> Prompt from Maria ~ATownCalledMalec~
> 
> AU. Magnus and Alec are groomsmen for their close friends. They have an epic 'Bridesmaids' style battle trying to one-up each other in their groomsmen duties. The competitiveness and tension builds until the wedding day, when they can't fight their attraction any more.

It is early Saturday evening and Magnus Bane is in full swing of preparing for an evening of partying with his closest friends. As is custom the first Saturday of every month.

Wearing his signature party clothes, the sleek, seductive material covering his body, well sort off. His shirt is barely on, the thin silk material flows in the night air caressing his skin, buttoned only at the very bottom where it is tucked into his pants at the front. The pants he slid into are so tight you can see just about everything they should conceal. Black shiny material shimmering over his toned muscles, displaying them perfectly as they flex and move.

Necklaces adorn his torso, swaying as he glides towards the entrance of the Pandamonium. His makeup is on point as always, accentuated with copious amounts of glitter. And his hair stands tall with cobalt blue accents throughout.

He slides past the growing queue as the bouncer greets him with a nod, lifting the red satin rope from the barrier post for him to pass. He is through the entrance and through to the VIP section to the owner's lounge. A platform for him to view and to be viewed; Magnus Bane, is a showman and adores being in the spotlight. Loves to be admired by all, revels in it.

**

Alec Lightwood is on his way to the Huntersmoon, for a family dinner and drinks. The family try to meet at least once a month; it doesn’t always happen because of scheduling issues, between himself and his siblings. But tonight everyone has made the effort to be there, being a special occasion.

Alec is out and proud, very self-confident young gay man. Who gets what he wants, when he wants it. Being the CEO has earned him many admirers within the firm. But he has a strict policy of not banging his employees. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it, he revels in the attention.

He is dressed to impress as always. His pants fitting snugly in all the right places. The black shirt with muted stripe detail on the collar to match the colour of his suit. The dark moss-green Burberry suit looks good on him, it brings out his stunning hazel eyes.

He has always turned heads, the more heads he turns the better. He is god's gift after all and should be admired and appreciated.

People see him coming wherever he goes. Not just because he is so tall, well over 6ft, but because he exerts such an air of confidence. It just rolls off of him and they treat him like royalty, women and men alike.

Tonight is no different. Swooning as they clear a path for him, he raises his scared brow in appreciation as he approaches the bar’s entrance. Walking inside he unbuttons the button on his jacket and makes his way to the reserved table.

**

The guests that Magnus are expecting arrive while he lounges on the couch watching the crowds of gyrating sweaty bodies on the dance floor in front of the podium of the viewing platform. The deep bass pounding in the club has a euphoric effect, the low lighting and the strobing colours flow through the club as the patrons lose themselves to it, absorbed in the atmosphere's undercurrent.

Lorenzo, Rafael, Simon, Clary, Cat and Dot join him, and he indicates to the barkeep to bring their refreshments with a flick of the wrist. The waitstaff arrives with a chilled bottle of champagne and an assortment of champagne flutes.

“So, seeing as it’s a special occasion I thought we’d start with Champagne,” Magnus says as he takes said Champagne from the ice bucket and unwraps the hilt, popping the cork the group cheer, “To Lorenzo! Congratulations!!” They cheer in unison.

“I wanted to ask you something, If you wouldn’t mind,” Lorenzo says leaning into Magnus’ space.

“Name it!” Magnus says without hesitation.

“I would very much like if you would consider being my best man! If that’s okay with you?” Lorenzo asks hopefully.

“Lorenzo, have you met me? Of course, I will, It’ll be my utmost pleasure!” Snapping his fingers at the barkeep once more, “We’re gonna need more champagne,” Magnus announced as they clink their glasses together.

“It’ll be the best bachelor party you’ve ever seen. Don’t worry about a thing, if anyone can plan an event it’s me,” Magnus praises himself smugly grinning at his friends.

“To my best man, You are too good to me, Magnus,” Lorenzo chirps. As the group dive into their beverages.

Magnus and his entourage take to the dance floor, dancing up a storm into the early hours.

**

Alec slides out of his suit jacket hanging it on the back of his chair. It gets rather heated in here with the whole family; it’s just better if it’s off, less likely to crease. He wants to look as sharp when he leaves. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt collar and cuffs, rolling them up to his elbows, the material straining as his biceps contract and flex with the movement.

He asks for a whiskey while he waits for the ensemble to arrive. Maryse is the first greeting him with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

“Where’s Luke?” He asks his mother.

“Parking the car, it’s busy tonight! He won’t be too long,” Maryse replies as she is seated by tonight’s host. His name badge says Bat. “Thank you, my dear,” She shoots the young man a smile over her shoulder.

As the owner, Luke has his own parking spot at the rear of the bar/restaurant. He enters through the back entrance, stops Bat and speaks to him briefly. Then he makes his way over to the table, placing a loving kiss on Maryse’s cheek.

“Hey Alec, Looking suave as always,” Luke says winking playfully at Alec as he takes a seat next to Maryse.

“As do you, Luke,” Alec says raising his brow and mirrors the wink with one of his own.

The rest of the party arrive a little over 20 minutes later. Led by Jace and Andrew, Izzy, Sebastian, Aline and Helen with Maia the last to arrive at the table. There are bro hugs all round between Luke, Alec, Jace, Andrew, and Sebastian. The ladies were a little less loud about it, greeting each other with warm hugs and hushed chatter.

Once they are seated and place their orders. Chatting among themselves for a while after eating.

Champagne is brought to the table. Alec raises his brow. He knew something was going on but was yet to find out what. It must be something special if it calls for champagne.

Maryse stands clicking her empty glass with the handle of her fork, “Er hum,” She waits for everyone to quieten down, once she has everyone’s attention.

“Okay! Everyone we have some news,” Maryse says.

“Oh god, Mom, your not pregnant are you?” Izzy says raising her brow huffing a laugh.

“Izzy! No, I am not,” Maryse replies glaring at Izzy, “As I was saying, we have news… Andrew, would you like to take it from here?” She continues, raising her brow towards Andrew.

A blush rises from Andrew’s neck and up to his cheeks as he stands to look at everyone who is looking at him expectantly. Andrew clears his throat which has suddenly gone very dry.

“I’m getting married!” He blurts out with a sigh of relief.

“What!” Everyone roars, “When did this happen?” Alec manages to raise his voice enough to be heard through the excited chatter. Everyone quietens to listen to Andrew’s reply.

“I proposed to Lorenzo last week, during our last night in Paris in the Restaurant 58 Tour Eiffel!! And he said yes,” Andrew says the smile on his face reaching his ears his eyes crinkling at the corners as they glisten brightly. He continues, “I wanted to ask you, Alec! Would do me the honour of being my best man?” Andrew swallows hard, anticipating Alec’s answer with bated breath.

“Andrew, It would be my Honour!” Alec says with a flourish as he raises his glass, “Shall we pop the cork, toast to it?” Alec asks winking at Andrew, “I’m happy for you, Andrew!”

The cork is popped as the party cheer to the news of Andrew’s engagement and Alec’s privileged best man's role.

Or is it Andrew’s privilege?

**

There are nine months until the wedding of Andrew Underhill and Lorenzo Rey. Magnus is in full best man swing. He has made a rather hefty list of his duties. To be the host with the most!

  * _Help the groom choose tuxes._
  * _ Organize groomsmen's fittings. ..._
  * _ Plan and give the bachelor party. ..._
  * _ Help arrange wedding accommodations for out-of-town groomsmen._
  * _ Organize a groomsmen's gift for the groom. ..._
  * _ Keep groomsmen apprised of any changes in scheduling._
  * _ Organize the couple's departure from the reception._

This is just the beginning; there are 10 pages full to the brim of everything he has deemed his responsibility.

The icing on the proverbial cake was an extremely exclusive travel package he had planned for the newlywed’s honeymoon. A six-week paradise islands package around the most exclusive pristine beaches the planet had to offer; Nothing was too good for one of his best friends. The whole thing was to be kept hush-hush until the optimum moment he planned to reveal the gift to them…

Magnus wanted to spoil Lorenzo and his new husband, whom he still hadn’t met.

He had had a lunch meeting with Cat earlier that day. She had said, “Magnus you know that there are two best men at this wedding, yes,” She said quaking her brow at him.

So, reluctantly, he had gotten the other man’s details from Lorenzo. After leaving a few voice messages. Magnus had left his address as a meeting place for the two to meet and arrange their duties for the wedding, etc. Although he had planned to take care of the whole thing himself, maybe having someone to help wasn’t that bad of an idea.

He had received a text later that day suggesting a time, Magnus had agreed.

**

_Why am I so nervous?_ Magnus thinks to himself. Maybe it is because he had never met this man before and they were meeting in his private sanctuary. _What was I thinking, inviting him here!_

_What if this guy is one of those annoying people who never leave? _Magnus shudders at the thought._ Or talks incessantly, or invades my personal space, or…_

The intercom buzzes… jostling him from his irrational emotional meltdown.

Taking a moment to check himself in the mirror. He had gone for minimal makeup today just a little eyeliner and a smattering of glitter and a hint of highlighter on his cheekbones. His hair styled high, a little messy, casual messy, no colour tints today, this was a casual meeting after all in his own home.

His shirt hung open it was pale salmon pink a thin silk material that felt glorious on his skin, it was a lovely warm evening so no need to cover his impressive body. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were a tight faux leather material adorning his signature backwards belt.

Only a single necklace around his neck the gold charm on the chain rested on his sternum catching the light, that brought out the traces of caramel and gold in his skin.

Happy with his appearance, he smirked at his reflection running his index finger over his left brow. A single knock on the door resonates through the apartment. Magnus raises his brow and glides towards the door.

He opens it to find a stunningly attractive man standing there. Magnus takes in the tasty sight before him. He is wearing a Dark blue Burberry suit, and it fits the man perfectly, hugging him in all the right places, a black shirt; the top two buttons were undone, so he gets a glimpse of skin, _delicious!_

“I rarely invite strange men to my apartment,” Magnus smirks as he greets the most beautiful hazel eyes he has ever seen. Reaching out his hand to the other man. All previous fears swept away at the vision that stands over six feet tall at his door.

“Alec,” Alec says, by means of an introduction.

“Magnus,” Magnus replies. His eyes captured by the void of the sensual feeling that overtook him.

Alec’s brow raises a cocky smirk on his face. When he shook Magnus’ hand. Alec could tell Magnus was just as affected as he was. As their skin comes into contact, he feels the heat rising through his cock, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end! Feeling something deep, something sensual between them. The air itself seemed charged.

Alec saw restriction in Magnus’ throat as he tries, eventually swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously as he clears his throat. His tongue glides over his lips as a playful smile takes over his face.

“Pleasure,” Magnus says as his eyes travel over Alec’s body, undressing him, obviously checking him out.

Alec’s eyes doing much the same lingering on those gloriously inviting lips, newly moistened by that sensuous tongue of his. Alec wants to taste it. Magnus’ torso is on display, hairless, smooth bronze skin, a gold pendant on his chest catching the light as he moves. Defined and perfectly chiselled pectoralis muscles. The muscles contracting under the surface, rippling, calling to Alec and he wants to reach out and feel the heat of his skin explore the delicious planes of muscle, run his fingers down past the belly button and into those sinfully tight pants and take him right here, right now.

“Yes! Pleasure!” Alec punctuates each word, drinking him in. Remembering himself, his eyes come back to meet Magnus’ as he cleared his throat the smirk still set firmly on his face.

Oh, Alec wants this man. But he wants him to beg for it, for him.

Magnus can see the lust in Alec’s eyes as they rise to meet his. Magnus raises his brows reading the stunning man in front of him._ ‘Two can play that game.’_ He thinks to himself._ ‘He will be begging within the hour…’_

Magnus motions for Alec to enter as Alec steps through the entrance, passing closely by Magnus breathes in inhaling an intoxicating aroma and it’s heady, musky but deeply sweet, Magnus closes the door and ushers Alec to the lounge area of his apartment gesturing for Alec to take a seat.

Alec moves over to the preferred seat. All the while Magnus admires the perfect tight ass in those delicious pants_, ‘damn!’_ Magnus’ eyes widen a fraction. He wants to reach out and feel that ass. He blinks clearing his throat, again… feeling his dick twitch with want.

Alec hears how affected Magnus is and he relishes in it! Undoing the button on his Burberry jacket he turns to face the beautiful man that has his full attention…

Alec’s smirk turns sideways as he takes a seat raising his scarred brow. He knows Magnus wants him!_ ‘Within the hour!’_ He thinks, huffing a laugh in satisfaction to himself as he wets his lips.

_**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please leave a comment or drop a kudos. It means the world... 
> 
> love to all y'all!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec will not get carried away or blinded by lust or the impulse to take Magnus right where he stands. He will not let this flirtatious, sexy specimen of a man influence him or change his mind. No, he has to take charge of the situation.

“I’m curious, Alec; Are you a flowers or cologne, kinda guy?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Cologne all the way,” His smile is unashamed and confident.

Alec’s smirk darkens, and Magnus is suddenly even more excited for the continuation of the evening ahead, this dangerous man is playing a risky game with Magnus, but he has no intention of hiding who he is, and Magnus finds this is a breath of fresh air.

Tilting his head ever so slightly Alec takes in Magnus’ delicious body again, his tongue having a mind of its own wet his lips as his eyes travel.

“Well, you have a certain charm about you don’t you, Alec!” Magnus' eyes come back to meet his after pursuing Alec’s long legs as he sits on the chair in his apartment. It’s almost comical how small his furniture looks.

“I try!” Alec winks playfully. His gaze wanders around the room, noting the open doors and the expense of a spacious balcony in the distance. The thin material of an expensive-looking pair of curtains blows in the mild breeze that’s coming in from the late afternoon Brooklyn summer air.

**

“What do you mean?” Alec asks his brow furrowing his carefully crafted smirk dropping slightly.

“What I said. I’ve got everything covered! All you need to arrange is the bachelor party for your man, Andrew. I’ll take care of all the other arrangements,” Magnus says his smile reaching his ears, “It would be great to have you to help, though,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand.

“Help! Seriously?” Staring at Magnus with what can only be construed as a -_ ‘What the fuck,’_ look on his face, “Not gonna happen,” Alec pursed his lips and gently shook his head, “I’ve got every little detail already planned; So If anyone is ‘helping’ it ain’t gonna be me,” Alec huffs raising his brows at Magnus. _The nerve of this damn sexy man…_

Magnus twirls on the spot turning his back to Alec._ I bet that ass looks delectable even edible in those pants... Alec ponders. Damn that shirt…_

“Drink?” Magnus chirps as he makes his way over to the drinks station. Looking over his shoulder to see Alec watching him. As he walks past the open balcony doors a gust of wind tousled his shirt, moving it enough so that Alec gets a glimpse of that ass and those slender back muscles, the smooth skin above his pants. He could see the dimples at the small of Magnus’ back.

Alec drew in an auditable breath which had Magnus smirking,_ got-ya!_

But Magnus was yet to find out just how stubborn Alec could really be.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Alec replied, a little husky tone in his voice. He ran the tip of his pointer finger over his lips. Deciding to play it cool. He removes his Burberry jacket folding it and sitting it on the back of his chair. Leaning back into the chair, he rests his right ankle on his left knee as he rubbed his palms together and interlocks his fingers.

Magnus slanders back over. Standing in front of Alec he passes him a Martini glass embellished with a spiral twill of lemon rind. “It’s Gin, hope that’s to your taste?” Magnus questions raising a brow as he takes a sip from his own drink looking over the lip of the glass. Admiring the now jacketless torso, broad shoulders, biceps flexing underneath the material of the well-fitting shirt as he raises the glass to his plump inviting lips.

“I prefer Gin!” Alec says nodding his head, his tongue darts from his mouth and wets his lips then taking a sip he hums, “You mix a good Martini, Magnus,” praising with a sideways smirk.

Alec will not get carried away or blinded by lust, or the impulse to take Magnus right where he stands, he will not let this flirtatious, sexy specimen of a man influence him or change his mind. No, he has to take charge of the situation.

Andrew asked Alec to be his best man, and he is sure as hell not going to back down while someone else takes all the credit and glory. He is Alec Lightwood after all and no one puts Alec in a corner. Not unless he wants them too that is…

Having already planned the bucks night and a multitude of things that are on his list. Including the luxurious yacht that he has booked for the couple’s honeymoon. It’s chartered to take them on their own private cruise, visiting some of the most exclusive Islands around the Americas, and that’s just the beginning.

Clearing his throat Alec pouts his lips considering his next words carefully. “Let’s arrange a time, perhaps sometime over the next couple of days? We can both go over what we each have planned and work together. Give our friends the best wedding we can, one that they deserve. That's if we _can_ work together?” Alec side-eyes Magnus as he sets the glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

Magnus takes the seat opposite Alec, once seated he crosses his legs. Placing his elbow on the arm of the chair palming his chin. His brow scrunched in thought.

_He is kidding, right? - this is some ploy to get a look at my plans! Or does he seriously expect to share duties & ideas?_ Magnus couldn’t help the thought… He had learnt the hard way, not to trust people too easily.

_At least this way I can get a look at his plans…_ Magnus takes a moment and then he’s decided.

“Okay, Let’s see if we can work together then shall we?” Magnus says as he swirled his finger in his glass stirring it seductively through the liquid, looking through his lashes at the handsome man across from him. Raising his finger he sucked it into his mouth, watching Alec eyeballing him all the while.

_I know where you can put that mouth of yours!_ Alec thinks, ogling Magnus’ finger as it’s sucked into that tempting mouth of his. Clearing his throat his gaze drifts towards Magnus’ eyes, there is a deep heated sensuality behind his eyes, devouring him. Alec raises his brow his smirk spreads._ This is gonna be interesting!_ He huffs, _I love a challenge…_

“Come out with me tomorrow night, You can meet Lorenzo, hum,” Magnus suggests as he fingers his ear cuff.

_How did I miss that?_ Berating himself for not noticing the sexy ear cuff, he is usually much more astute than that. _Magnus must be having more of an effect on me than I thought…_

“Said he was bringing his arm candy. I presume he meant the fiancé,” Magnus huffs a small laugh as his smile turns sideways. Looking at Alec to gauge his reaction.

It would be good to see Andrew and meet Lorenzo. He would have to at some point, anyway. And he should try to get to know Magnus better if they were going to _try_ and work together. No other reason, of course…

“Okay, I'll come,” Alec quickly decided.

“Excellent,” Magnus says as he gracefully stands, he moves over and takes Alec’s empty glass, “Another?” He motions to the empty glass with a nod of his brow.

“Why not!” Alec replies the corners of his mouth tugging up slightly as his fingertips caress his stubble, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

Magnus’ eyes linger, clearing his throat he turns and moves over to the drinks station, mirroring the action, wetting his own lips with his tongue._ I need to control this, this_ _desire!_ Magnus can feel it burning; the fire stoked low in his belly, his dick thickening. Strategically he adjusts himself while his back is turned. _Damn that tongue… I want to suck it…_

“Alec, is that short for, Alexander?” Magnus asks as to distract himself. Not wanting to let on how affected he is by this man.

“Yeah. Yes, it is!” Alec says a little surprised at the change of topic. He shifts in his seat humming. _I like how my name sounds in that mouth, on that tongue of yours… I want to hear you screaming it!_ Alec runs his fingers through his hair. _Keep it together…_

“I like it!” Magnus states as he picks up the refilled glasses and glides back to the seating area, handing Alec his drink.

Alec took the glass from Magnus, their fingers brushed together sending a warm pulse through Alec’s spine. He takes a sip of his Martini swelling it in his mouth. It was a good Martini.

“Alexander,” Magnus exaggerates with a flutter of his fingers motioning towards his mouth sweeping his tongue over his lips and smacking them together as if evaluating a wine at a tasting, “It feels good in my mouth,” He says with a playful wink and a coy smile, he takes a seat once again.

Alec couldn’t help it, he almost choked on his beverage. Which made Magnus’ smirk even bigger even brighter, humming with satisfaction at the effect he was having on _‘Alexander’_

Coasting over the arousal that shoots through his groin tingling his premium, “So!” Alec says clearing his throat a little, “Tomorrow, time, place?” He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how affected he is.

“The Pandamonium, you know it? Around 11 pm,” Magnus replies. Checking for signs of recognition at the name. He has never seen him there?

“Yes, I know it!” Alec smirks with a nod looking into his glass, and Magnus can’t help but wonder.

“You do?” Magnus pushes, just a little, leaning forward he places his elbows on his knees._ How did I miss this beautiful man? We could have been getting our freak on so much sooner. I could have taken you in my lounge… Damn! Although I most certainly plan to make up for lost time!_ His thoughts running away from him, he hears Alec murmur his name.

“Magnus?”

“Sorry!” Magnus looks at Alec as he looks back at him, curiosity on his face is delectable. Shifting back into his seat, Magnus takes another sip of his drink. “I’ve never seen you there!”

“You go there often?” Alec asks with genuine curiosity.

“You might say that,” Magnus smirks into his drink, he’s not going to tell him, not yet! Not until he gets him a little pliable once he’s got him to relax and perhaps even get him alone in his office.

Magnus can tell how much fun they could have. It’s not just that handsome face or that toned sexy body of his that’s captured Magnus’ attention, but his mind. Magnus can plainly see, this man is intelligent, smart as a whip, astute and sexually savvy, matching him toe to toe at every turn and it’s exhilarating to be mentally challenged like this, by this exceptionally beautiful man. Their exchange thus far has been invigorating.

But Alec was proving to be a tough nut to crack… Magnus would have to up his game…

**

Alec had decided on what to wear and it was gonna have Magnus literally panting at his feet. He smirked as he stood in front of the mirror, giving himself the once over. He had on his black leather pants, a black jacket with leather detail around the lapel and a simple black henley, the buttons undone. But his ass in these pants, _Damn!_ To die for… And he knew it would be more than effective.

His hair was unruly as always and he had a slight stubble. A little Chanel Egoiste splashed under his chin and on his pulse points, he was good to go.

Grabbing his phone, keys and wallet he made his way out of his apartment. Ready for the night ahead, _This is gonna be fun!_ He thought, smirking to himself.

**

Magnus was on a mission. He would wear Alec down little by little until he was begging for it, then and only then would Magnus relent. _I love a challenge…_ He smirked, raising a brow at his reflection in the mirror._ I’ve outdone myself…_

Eyes lined perfectly, smoky but not too much, highlighter on his cheekbones a little cherry lip gloss, just on the off chance that Alec was partial to cherry? Finishing with touches of gold glitter, also running through his hair.

He had red-tinted accents throughout his hair that matches his Burgundy knee-length velvet coat. A black lace shirt underneath, he has tucked in ever so slightly so his ass will be on display once he removes the coat; the shirt hangs open, showing off his chiselled chest. A dozen necklaces hanging around his neck they jangle together sweeping over his torso catching his nipples now and then. His tight pants also Burgundy, sit low on his hips accentuating the beginning of that V of his Apollo's belt as it disappears into the pants.

He had the forethought to apply some lotion to his skin, making himself even more irresistible, _If that’s possible…_ The curves and ridges of his muscles more defined as they glint, catching the light. Adorning his signature ear cuff and rings.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror, _I’m coming for you, Alexander!_ He grinned collecting his wallet, keys and phone on his way out of the door.

**

Friday nights at the Pandemonium were always buzzing it never failed at being packed out to capacity. Tonight was no different, a heady undercurrent flowed throughout the club as the deep bass thumped and hummed the lights flashing, pulsing and strobing in time with the music. In the dim light, beautiful people danced in an erotic display, gyrating and grinding together on the dancefloor.

Magnus sat on his podium looking out into the crowd as if they were performing for his pleasure.

He was splayed out on the black and gold sofa. Leaning sideways with one knee on the seat his chin on his palm, reaching for his Martini. It was relatively early, so he was on his own for now.

The Pandemonium was the most popular place in Brooklyn_ ‘Anyone who was anyone would be there.’_

Alec made his way through the hot sweaty bodies. Some intertwined together, some on their own, all in a world of their own making, oblivious to anything else but the sensation of music as it thumbs and were consumed by it. He headed towards the bar, needing a drink before he could deal with Magnus, he needed to get his bearings.

It had been a while since he’d been to a club, especially this one. It had been one of his stomping/humping grounds. He remembers it well; he had gotten a little more than shit-faced here on the regular, back before he became CEO. Now he had to behave a little more respectable.

He wasn’t ashamed or anything; it was just good business. That being said, he would still cruise the place if the fancy took him.

Magnus came back into the club area from his office after taking an important call. The mood had changed somewhat with the deep ambient sensual slow beat that played over the speakers. He could see Alec standing at the bar drink in hand, head and shoulders above everyone else.

He was hard to miss even in this lighting, well Magnus was more than used to it. Magnus approached from behind as Alec leaned against the surface in front of him. Which had his backside pocking toward Magnus and _Damn! _This stunning man is some kinda sexy. Magnus’ fingers quivered with want, to touch, to feel, to explore this beautiful body in front of him.

Sensing someone behind him, Alec turns to see who it is, he sees Magnus standing there gaping. Alec raises his brows smirking knowing exactly what he was doing and what had Magnus gaping.

Magnus clears his throat and smiles a little out of sorts, one for being caught staring and another for the sight of that ass in those pants! His eyes widened as he looks through his lashes gazing up into Alec’s eyes.

Alec’s had to do a double-take as he took in Magnus’ appearance, _Shit! _Those abbs,_ fuck,_ almost reaching out to caress the dips and groves between the muscles. Just managing to stop himself.

Both men stood there gaping at each other, drinking in every inch of skin, leather, velvet. Restraining themselves took effort. They were in a fog all they could see, the only thing both men were aware of was each other.

Seconds away from crashing together… Interrupted by someone or was it two someones. They were being pulled out of their trance by someone’s hands on their shoulders.

“Alec! Hey, Lorenzo said you might come tonight, I’m so glad you’re here!” Andrew was saying to Alec, Alec just nodded and smiled back at him, eyes glazed over.

“Magnus!” Lorenzo says. Magnus is rarely speechless, “Woha, you’ve got it bad, ha? Come on, come with me, Magnus,” He says as he squeezed his shoulder pulling him away and leading him towards the podium. Magnus looks over his shoulder as he is escorted away from Alec longingly.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it or kudos are always nice!
> 
> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Love to all y'all...


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful man has moved me in a profound and very unexpected way…  
And there are few who can make that claim!
> 
> FYI: Explicit scenes...

Andrew guides Alec over to the bar and waves down the bar staff asks for a glass of ice water. He presses the glass to Alec’s hand and waits for him to drink. Alec obliges and takes a generous mouthful.

The blood that was pounding in Alec’s ears subsided after a few minutes, although he still feels a little flushed.

“What did I do?” Alec asks wide-eyed and looking a little dazed, he blinks and there’s distant reverence regarded in his eyes.

“What happened?” Alec questions as he squeezes the bridge in between his eyes and rubbed his palm on his brow.

**

Magnus is lead to the black and gold couch on the podium. Taking a deep breath to centre himself as he sits. Lorenzo takes a seat next to him, gazing at him with a look of confusion and contemplation.

“Maybe it would be best if you work separately until after the wedding,” Lorenzo said with a furrowed brow.

“No!” Magnus was quick to say, “That’s unnecessary, we can keep it professional; not to worry, my friend!” Magnus assures him, patting him affectionately on the knee and shooting him a small smile.

_What happened?_ Magnus thought to himself _Am I really so affected by this stunning man? Damn…_

“Magnus, What happened?” Lorenzo asks mirroring his thoughts, his eyes searching Magnus’ face, he’d never seen him so perturbed before.

“To be quite honest, I really don’t know? I zoned out, I guess!” He suggests with a shrug of his shoulders.

His eyes drift over to the bar where Alec and Andrew are standing, talking with each other. Magnus’ perusing eyes rake over his lanky frame from afar,_ he really is beautiful!_

**

“Are you okay?” Andrew asks.

“Yeah, yes I’m fine! I guess I got caught up in the moment,” Alec replies looking over his shoulder towards the podium. He sees Magnus sitting there staring back at him._ Damn, he looks good…_

“Look maybe it would be best if you just consult with each other until after the wedding!” Andrew suggests raising his brows.

“I’m not sure what’s going on between you guys? But if you’re not going to be able to work together!” Andrew says running his fingertips over his chin, his brow furrows in thought.

“No, no, it’s fine, I can be professional! I promise, nothing is gonna impede me being the best man and giving you two the best wedding day possible,” Alec insists, “I’ve got this!”

“You’re sure?” Andrew asks a hesitant tone in his voice as he looks over to his fiancée.

**

Lorenzo waves Andrew and Alec over to the podium.

Andrew introduces his fiancée to Alec and Lorenzo introduces Andrew to Magnus…

**

Alec takes Lorenzo’s proffered hand for a stern handshake. Lorenzo pulls him in for a backslapping hug.

“It’s good to meet you, Alec,” Lorenzo says to him with a welcoming grin across his face.

“As it is to meet you, Lorenzo, I’ve heard good things, from Andrew,” Alec replies with a casual dip of his brow.

“Tell me about yourself, Alec,” Lorenzo says as he motioned to Alec to take a seat with him on the couch.

**

“Andrew, it is a pleasure,” Magnus says as the men shake hands, “Please take a seat and tell me how Lorenzon’s proposal went,” He continues as they take a seat next to each other, “I believe he said that he proposed in Paris. The city of love, must have been very romantic?” he continues with a smile. He raises his brows as he takes a quick glance at Alec over Andrew’s shoulder.

Alec has a smirk on his face as he casually chats with Lorenzo.

“Yes, it was very romantic, he is very romantic.” Andrew gushes, “We had reservations for the Restaurant 58 Tour Eiffel,” Andrew explains and Magnus listens trying to pay attention to the story, but he is so taken by the beautiful man Lorenzon is currently in deep conversation with.

_This beautiful man has moved me in a profound and very unexpected way… And there are few who can make that claim!_

Alec raises his eyes catching Magnus staring at him where he sits across from them talking to Andrew, and their eyes meet drawing one another in. Alec feels a warmth tingling behind his ears, he cleared his throat turning his attention back to the person he should pay more regard, who is busy talking to him.

“Needless to say,” Lorenzo smirks, “that’s why I proposed to him! I’ve never been happier than I am with Andrew,” He says with a genuine smile across his face that reaches his eyes making them glisten and the corners crinkle. Alec can see the love there, the love this man has for one of his dearest friends, and it warms his heart.

This is when he decides that he will do everything in power to give these two men the most perfect and lavish day he can! He will not let things get complicated with Magnus it would only impede everything and he can’t be the cause; if anything were to go horribly wrong.

No, he needs to keep it together and not allow anything to spoil or taint this special occasion for Andrew and his fiancée._ I need to keep it in my pants for Andrew’s sake…_

**

The bass pounds and throbs throughout the club, but it seems slightly muted up here on Magnus podium. So the men chat at ease with each other sipping on drinks the waitstaff brought over a while ago.

Clary and Simon. A young, vibrant girl with the most tremendous red curls. She has an innocent sparkle in her eyes, a light and airy dementia. And a young man who moves a little awkward but seem rather pleasant in a quirky nerdy kind of way, join them making themselves comfortable after quick hugs with their friends and a brief chat with Magnus. They are introduced to Alec and Andrew.

Andrew comes over to sit by Alec and Simon shakes both the men’s hands.

“So this is the dashing_ ‘arm candy’_ that we’ve heard so much about,” Simon says as he shakes Andrew’s hand. Pushing his glasses up his nose a fraction by the nose support. Andrew just huffs sending Lorenzo a smouldering smirk.

As the evening went on, everyone made their way to the dance floor. Lorenzo and Andrew dance together with a heated sensual passion, twining themselves together grinding against one another as if no one else were around to see.

Simon and Clary dance together, and by how they dance, it’s clear that they are just friends. Light and cheerful laughter swooped between them as they bop around and move in time to the music.

Alec observes the bodies in front of the podium as they move to the beat of the continuous bass. Magnus shimmies closer. Alec catches the movement in his peripheral; he turns his head his smirk appearing, his eyelids heavy as he looks through his lashes as Magnus comes nearer.

“It’s quite a sight, isn’t it,” Magnus says gesturing to the crowd before them.

“It is! I can see why you like it up here!” Alec again looking forward and watching the show in front of him.

He turns sideways directing himself towards Magnus resting his arm on the back of the couch one knee up on the seat.

“Look, Magnus, I like you okay! But,” Alec’s fingers comb through his hair, then he locks eyes with Magnus.

“Whatever game we’re playing here, whatever there is between us… We need to put it aside for the sake of the wedding!” Letting out a breath, Alec continues, “We don't matter right now! Our friends are counting on us! We need to remain professional! Can we do that? Would you be okay with that?"

“Oh… Right! For the wedding,” Magnus replies his lips perused he nods to himself._ Well, this is a disappointing development! But I can do that… Right?_

“We can do that, yes? And still work together on this, for our friends?” Alec asks raising his brow.

“We can, Alexander!” Magnus replies looking somewhat disheartened. He shakes it off plastering a wide sweet, unaffected smile on his face. “We are adults, after all!” running his thumb tip over his bottom lip.

“Shall we meet sometime next week to go over our plans?” Alec suggests trying to keep their momentum.

“Yes, Wednesday afternoon then! Good for you?” Magnus questions. His smile forced.

“Yes! That could work for me,” Alec says running his fingers over his lips.

“You have my number, text me the details!” Magnus replies and standing he turns to leave but pauses.

“Just so it's clear, Alexander. I like you too!” Magnus says looking over his shoulder towards Alec, with a small but genuinely warm smile. Then he’s gone.

**

Alec finds himself on the dance floor losing himself to the heady and consuming beat of the music. His head is buzzing from the alcohol he has consumed. Letting his body take over and move to the music, needing a release after the hardship of reeling himself in from the attraction he feels towards the stunning, beautiful and outgoing perfect piece of ass he had in his reach.

He thought he would feel better about it, but that’s far from the truth.

**

Magnus makes it into his office, his head spinning! Did he just get turned down…_ how the hell did this happen? Well, if that’s how Alec is gonna play this!_

He opened the Chrystal decanter of whisky on his drinking station and poured a generous two fingers into the empty glass. Sitting behind his desk he sips as he sits there alone. He had hoped for a better end to the evening.

Looking through the window down towards the club below. The party-goers dance consumed and enthraled in a world of their own euphoria, magnetic attraction wafting around them like exotic tendrils interlocking them together as they lose themselves.

He spots a familiar head of unruly dark hair moving amongst the crowd. Alec is on the dance floor losing himself to the music and he looks sinful, giving himself over, letting himself go, gyrating and swaying his hips. Magnus inhales a deep breath as he watches. _The man can move…_

He has visions of dancing with him, picturing them grinding together, into each other, hands wondering exploring each other’s bodies in a feverish flurry, feeling the dips and ridges of firm muscle underneath his fingertips, the warmth of their bodies moving together.

His breath hitches as his dick promptly hardened at the thought, he palms himself through the material of his pants. _Humm… fuck Alexander…_

_For this… I can wait!!_

_For you... I will wait!!_

**

Alec closed the door as he entered his apartment turning on the lights with a clap of his hands. It was nearing 4 am, so the city was quiet; well as quiet as it gets in New York. 

He had thought he could put Magnus out of his mind. _ ‘Just put it aside’ _ he’d said, but it’s proving to be easier said than done. Alec has never had someone have such a lingering effect on him before. 

Normal educate was take what he wanted and leave. Mostly one-night stands, hardly learning their names. Forgoing staying with any of his conquests overnight avoiding the awkward morning after scenarios. 

_ What is it about this man! _

Taking off his jacket, he popped his keys in the key bowl on the top by the front door and made his way to his bedroom. 

Taking the hanger off the bed where he’d left it, he hung his jacket on the closet door. Sitting on the edge of his bed he toed off his shoes undid the button and zipper on his pants, pulled the Henley off over his head. Slipping out of his pants and pulling his socks off which left him sitting in his boxers. 

Folding his pants he hung them with his jacket and made his way to the ensuite to start the shower running letting the water warm while he brushed his teeth. 

Still, visions of Magnus washed over his mind. The coy, playful smile, the electric feeling when their skin came into contact as they brushed fingers, that perky ass and his inviting warm laugh. The thought brings a smile to his face. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he rolls his eyes. _ What’s wrong with me? I’m not some pubescent teen. Get a grip… _

In the shower he stands underneath the spray of water letting the warmth engulf him his thoughts consumed by the chiselled plans of muscle leading down the supple bronzed skin on Magnus’ chest, ending at the tantalising V of the audios belt. 

He wanted to memorise everything with his fingers with his tongue, _ how would his skin taste on my tongue… _

Alec hums as his arousal comes to fruition standing proudly erect before him throbbing, demanding attention as Alec feels the tingle of heat behind his balls. He takes himself in hand and gliding his other hand to take his balls his fingers gently fondle his sac. Beginning a slow rhythm on his dick, rocking his hips into the tight grasp of his hand. 

Imagining it was Magnus he was entertaining. Stroking his walls as he grinds in and out of him, his tightness gripping his cock as he firmly holds onto his hips as Magnus lets him in, allowing Alec to play him like an instrument. The sounds he might make… _ hmm… _

_ Would he call out my name? ‘Alexander’ _he hears Magnus’ velvety voice caress his name it goes straight to his cock the same way it had earlier.

Jerking himself off, leaning his forehead against the tiled wall in the shower. He imagines taking Magnus apart wrecking him so utterly until he is trembling and convulsing with pleasure, screaming his name in ecstasy… _ hmm… fuck… _

As he quickens the pace, his cock heavy and throbbing as he jerked himself, his hand gliding from tip to base, base to tip, twisting at the crown, repeatedly.

Thighs tremble, toes curl, his stomach muscles twitch and his balls draw up. Alec’s head falls back as he comes, moaning and humming he paints the tiles in front of him with his release.

“Magnus!” Alec hummed, contented.

_ Maybe now I can get some peace… he’ll be out of my system...? Surely… _

Although in his dreams Magnus remains prominent!

**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments so far it's always great to hear what you're thinking.
> 
> I will try to update next week although I am away so I may be unable for a few weeks!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you are enjoying this; kudos are always nice!
> 
> Love to all y'all...
> 
> Come find me on Twitter:  
@ruthanngel1  
@r_anngel


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit scenes:
> 
> The day of Magnus and Alec's meeting...

Alec’s deep passionate moans are in another realm of blissed out as he ravishes the kiss swollen mouth of his lover, hungrily tasting each other as their tongues battled for dominance. The heat prickling, dancing up Alec’s spine makes his balls heavy, his ears warm and his fingertips tingle.

Alec playfully pushes Magnus back onto the bed with a flirtatious smouldering smirk on his face. Magnus moves his arms over his head and grabs onto the headrest behind him, gazing at Alec through his lashes he cocks a brow.

“Are you going to have your wicked way with me, hum… Alexander?” Magnus seductively teased as he licks his lips, his eyes holding Alec’s gaze and there’s no innocence there, only desire; tantalising sultry and smouldering desire.

“I want you, Alexander! Take me, take me now!” Magnus pleads his voice thick and deep with a burning need.

Magnus’ words rip straight through and directly to Alec’s cock, it jerks and bounces in response, full, erect and heavy with want, exhilarated and in need of attention.

Leisurely Alec takes his dick in hand and stroked his shaft a few times, languidly pulling the foreskin back from the head then with the tip of his thumb he circles the urethral, smearing the pre-come beading at the tip over his crown. Watching through his lashes as Magnus devourers him with his hungry come-hither eyes.

This is a man gladly showing his Voluptuary in the plain and apparent neediness for Alec to claim him. Making grabby hands as Alec nears and hovers over him, it’s beguiling.

That’s exactly what Alec is going to do, claim him and make Magnus his, and his alone.

Diving in to claim his mouth once more hooking his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck, gently lifting him and angling his head slightly he deepens the kiss as he licks into Magnus’ mouth. His thumb swiping at the tender spot behind Magnus’ ear. Enlisting a full-bodied shiver and a deep guttural moan from Magnus. The heat between them turning desperate, sensual, it’s heady and consuming.

Alec can feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he lines up the tip of his crown to Magnus’ pucker hole. He leans back to watch as he rubs against the clenching hole, locking eyes with Magnus to receive validation for the intended manoeuvre.

Magnus nods pleadingly as his bites down on his bottom lip. Alec leans back a little further as he slides his dick into the inviting clench of Magnus’ hot ass, his dick penetrating his lovers’ rectum in one smooth motion. The feeling of Magnus’ tightness clenches on his dick pulling him in as deep as he can.

After he glides in deep and smooth, sitting balls deep Alec hums in satisfaction, his head swimming in euphoria as he stirred his dick deep within the clench of Magnus’ tight hole adjusting to the insane grip around his cock.

Alec’s fingers explore the plains of golden skin the ridges and dips of muscles on the torso laid out in front of him as he adjusts to the divine tightness, giving his lover the same consideration. Then he takes a firm hold on Magnus’ hips as he pulls him in closer slotting their bodies even tighter together and begins to move.

Magnus back bows as he cants his hips, balling his fists into the bedsheets, his head pushing back into the pillow as he rambles praises and obscenities.

Building a slow rhythm as he re-enters Magnus’ body and pulls back out again the lip of his crown catches the tight ring of muscle before he plunges back inside again and again until Magnus begs for more, deeper, harder.

Alec concedes and gives his lover what he wants. Magnus’ legs rest on dips of Alec’s arms as he holds on firmly. Alec rolls his hips and pounds away with an unpredictable pattern.

Alternating speed and depth to keep Magnus guessing, pushing in deep rolling his hips until it’s almost too much. Grinding in and out he works a rhythm driving them both towards the proverbial edge. Alec takes Magnus’ hard leaking cock in hand and works him as sensually on the outside as he does on the inside. Bringing them both closer to that inevitable finish line.

Magnus is vibrating under his touch his stomach muscles convulse and his whole body goes taut as he comes with Alec’s name on his tongue. The hum of Magnus’ body reverberates through Alec’s as he too tips over the edge and climaxes. Feeling the warmth envelop him from deep within he is still in motion inside of Magnus’ tightness.

Alec’s eyes fly open, his breath hitches, he’s covered in sweat and can feel his heart thundering beneath his chest his right hand is wrapped around the length of his cock, a warm and sticky sensation covers his cock and hand.

“What the fuck!” Alec blurts out, drawing his breaths in and out heavily as he hoists himself up by his elbows surveying the darkened room where he had fallen asleep mere hours ago. Pulling back the covers, revealing a sticky mess._ Shit… !!_

Padding his way to the bathroom he cleans himself up. It has been four days since that night at the Pandemonium and judging by his increased libido since then, things are not going as he’d planned, instead, they seemed to be getting increasingly worse.

His dreams have become even more vivid if that was even possible; Alec just couldn’t get Magnus out of his head whether or not he was conscious.

This was the first time he had jerked himself off in his sleep… The previous night he’d woken while grinding himself into his pillow on the cusp of orgasm…

“Fuck!” Alec palms his forehead, splashing the cool running water from the faucet on his face he studied his reflection in the mirror, inhaling and realising a deep breath._ What the fuck is going on with me?_ Shaking his head in disbelief.

Turning off the faucet he decided to go for a run before his shower; it always helped clear his head. He had an hour before his alarm was due to go off so there wasn’t much point in trying to sleep anyway. Plus, he would need to re-dress his bed.

**

Putting his pods in his ears Alec takes off at a steady pace, his feet fall into an automatic rhythm beneath him. Controlling his breathing the cool crisp morning air feels good in his lungs._ I can get this under control…_ He thinks,_ No need to panic… It’s just a phase, right…? Either that or Magnus has cast some magic spell on me…_ smirking at the thought.

The New York skyline slowly edges away from the deep blue of night, as he weaves his way through the park up a flight of concrete stairs and continues down the next path. The sky slowly turns a lighter shade of blue as the sun peaks over the horizon and slowly rises, catching the bottom of the clouds and casting delicate pinks and orange hues across the city through the brisk morning…

**

It is Magnus’ morning routine to take his breakfast here on his balcony, while he wakes, shaking off the grogginess of the night. Magnus sits tea in hand as he watches the sunrise breach the horizon to greet the urban city.

It is a fairly crisp morning, he loves the view from up here it gives him respite from everything else going on in his life, where he can just breathe and take a minute for himself. Before the inevitable hecticness of the day ahead.

Sleep has eluded him more than not ever since he had last seen the elusive Alec Lightwood. He’d heard nary a word from the other best man since that night at the Pandemonium. Their meeting was scheduled for sometime today. But he still hadn’t heard from Alec, he had thought he might get a text? Something, anything…

Magnus couldn’t get the vision of that tall, lean body that beautiful face out of his head and those damn penetrating hazel eyes! That invitingly delectable tongue sweeping over and wetting those delicious lips, that Magnus just wanted to kiss, devour and claim. Needing to adjust himself at the thought was a common occurrence over the last few days.

_Well, I did say I was up for the challenge…_ he huffed a small laugh to himself.

Chairman meow appears, strolling lazily in through the open french doors and jumps onto the lounger next to Magnus, gives him a quizzical look tipping his head ever so slightly to the side.’

“Daddy’s in deep this time, my dear Chairman,” Magnus says as the chairman circled three times curled up and snuggles in beside him.

His phone trills and vibrates where it sits on the small tabletop beside the lounger. Magnus picks it up a little surprised but never the less relieved to see Alec’s name on the screen. He taps the screen to expand the message.

** _From: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _To: BanesMob_ **  
** _Sorry for the late response re our meeting today. Would you be amicable at 3 pm?_ **  
** _A…_ **

** _To: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _From: BanesMob_ **  
** _Yes! 3 pm works just fine, Alexander ;)_ **  
** _Please text me the address at your earliest convenience…_ **  
** _I look forward to getting this show on the road!_ **  
** _M_ **

He stares at the screen waiting for a reply, watching the little bubble with it’s three graduating dots come and go…

** _From: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _To: BanesMob_ **  
** _454 Van Brunt St_ **  
** _A…_ **

  
** _To: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _From: BanesMob_ **  
** _I will be there with bells on ;)_ **  
** _M_ **

** _From: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _To: BanesMob_ **  
** _See you there!_ **  
** _A…_ **

** _To: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _From: BanesMob_ **  
** _Yes, you will indeed…_ **  
** _M_ **

Magnus turned off the screen and slides it into the pocket of his black silk kimono. Reaching over he gives The Chairman a few stokes, gliding his fingers through the silky smooth coat, coaxing a low purr from the feline.

“So, there we have it, Chairman!” Magnus takes a sip of his tea and makes his way back into the apartment to carry on with his daily routine. Next on the agenda, is his morning swim in the apartments private pool…

**

After getting it together to send Magnus a text. Alec fastens the clasp on the file case with all the wedding plans etc, for him and Magnus to review later at the Jade Wolf. Figuring that would be the best place for the meeting between them both. Somewhere neutral not too loud and where he feels comfortable enough not to lose himself, in the allure and temptation that is Magnus Bane. It was a legitimate concern.

The recent days have thrown Alec. This kind of thing, be it infatuation or lust or whatever the hell you call it, has never happened to him before.  
He just wants to concentrate on planning the wedding and put the other, more erotic things to the back of his mind. Well, for the time being anyway.

Having had his shower, his morning coffee and a piece of toast for breakfast. Alec has dressed in his usual office attire, a tad more casual than the normal Tom Ford smart. More, casual smart.

He is wearing a pair of tight light blue designer jeans, a long-sleeve turndown button-up with a small blue square pattern, a red blazer with a red-patterned silk pocket square and his shiny black dress shoes.

Wednesdays are usually an easy casual day at the office with minimal staff. Client meetings and the more important cases and such are usually scheduled for Tuesdays, Thursdays or Fridays. So he can get away with slacking a little, although, he still looks smoking hot._ Yeah, I do…_ He thinks as he reviews his reflection in the mirror.

Sliding the file case with the wedding plans into his messenger bag with the rest of the work for today and slinging it over his shoulder he grabs his phone slides it into the inside pocket of his blazer, lifts his keys in one hand and with the other he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl on the countertop adjoining the kitchen and living space. Taking a bite and wiping the juice away with the back of his hand as it dribbles down his chin, he is out the door, leaving for the office.

**

Magnus breaches the water's surface as he comes up for air and pulls himself out of the pool after his third session of a dozen laps, satisfied with his morning workout. He sits on the edge of the pool with his feet still in the water, leaning back on his palms his head falls back as he takes a few breaths slowing his heart rate.

After a quick shower to rinse off the pool water and patting himself dry he slips on his kimono and he makes his way back to his apartment where he finds an old friend waiting outside his front door.

“Ragnor!” Magnus hums happily at seeing his friend. “It’s been too long!” he remarks as he keys in the passcode for entry to his apartment.

“Yes, it has! I flew in last night and wanted to surprise you and have a catch-up,” Ragnor explains as he follows Magnus in through the door.

“Consider me surprised. Are you back for long?” Magnus queries as he waves Ragnor into the living room.

“Not long I’m afraid, I’m still researching for my thesis, and then there's fieldwork. I’m off again at the end of the week,” Ragnor states taking the proffered seat on the couch.

“I don’t know where you get the energy, Ragnor,” Magnus teases as he pours them both a drink, “Scotch?” He checks.

Ragnor nods, “Please!” He replies.

“History lecturer and Professor of Archaeology? You're a better man than I,” Magnus quips handing Ragnor his drink.

“What about you, Magnus anything new?” Ragnor asks taking a sip of his scotch.

“Has Lorenzo not told you?” Magnus queries furrowing his brow as he takes a seat on the opposite seat.

“I have been unreachable, Magnus!” Ragnor says with a roll of his eyes, he leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees his brows crease, “Why, what’s happening with our dear sour cabbage?” He queries.

“Oh nothing really,” Magnus pauses for dramatic effect… Ragnor sits back into the comfort of the cushions at the back of the couch crosses his legs and takes a sip of his drink.

“He’s only… Getting married!” Magnus blurted out a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ragnor, arches a brow choking on the scotch that he has in his mouth. “What!” he says wiping away the escaped dribble at the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

Magnus nodded the grin turning somewhat gleeful. “That’s not even the best part, I’m his best man!” He continues.

Ragnor snorts into his drink. “Oh, my god! This is brilliant, I don’t see you going overboard at all,” He smirks.

“I wish I could be around to help tho,” Ragnor says earnestly.

“I’ve actually got help from the other best man!” Magnus says into his glass trying to cover the smile on his face…

Ragnor looks at Magnus with a knowing smirk on his face… “Humm…”

**

** _From: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _To: BanesMob_ **  
** _Sorry, a last-minute change of plans; Can you meet me here…_ **  
** _2060 Eastern Pkwy, Brooklyn,_ **  
** _A…_ **

** _To: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _From: BanesMob_ **  
** _Not a problem and can do!_ **  
** _Same time I presume?_ **  
** _M_ **

** _From: Alexander Lightwood_ **  
** _To: BanesMob_ **  
** _Yes! Thank you so much, Magnus!_ **  
** _We had an unexpected client come in today,_ **  
** _It’s thrown things into a little disarray!_ **  
** _Anyway, I look forward to seeing you…_ **  
** _A…_ **

Magnus was a little taken aback he’d had such terse and curt messages earlier, he felt a slight flutter in his chest at the slightly more elaborated and to be honest more friendly communication coming from Alec. Feeling maybe something has shifted…

**

Magnus has dressed casually for his meeting with Alec. Going with simple black designer jeans, a black long-sleeved turndown shirt with a white embroidered pattern adorning it. Which, from a distance looked a lot like polka dots. A dark blue stonewashed jean jacket and to complete the ensemble, black leather all-stars. He’d gone with the classic casual James Dean look with his hair, styled and slicked to the side.

Just a little eyeliner to define his eyes making them pop perfectly, cherry red lip gloss and a smidgen of highlighter on his cheekbones.

It was a change in tactic whereby he would gage Alec’s reaction. Magnus was more than confident that he would cave… Magnus wanted this man more than any other and much more intensely and deeper than anyone he can remember…

There was something about Alexander Lightwood and Magnus couldn’t help the curiosity and intrigue that fueled his desire. This beautiful man has awoken something that had been walled off and buried a long time ago, sparked a fire that was now raging within, burning hot and bright… Magnus knows Alec feels it too…

_I’m not going anywhere…!!_ He thought as he picks up the folder containing the wedding plans, his keys, wallet and phone slipping them into the back pockets of his jeans.

_No matter how long it takes…_

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comment it is always nice to hear from y'all... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @ruthanngel1 / @r_anngel
> 
> Love to all y'all...


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyway,” Alec continues, “I have an hour maybe two at max to go over our plans. I’m sure we won’t get through everything during this time but we can get a few things sorted and moving at least!"

As Magnus walked in through the automatic doors and into the grand lobby of Lightwood & Son, he sucked in a breath. _Damn…_

It was huge, all marble, chrome with a little wood. A highly polished mosaic floor with a beautiful pattern starting with a circular motive at the centre, winding outward to the edges of the lobby, in various shades of greys, silvers and blacks. There were a few potted plants, well, more like trees at either side of the lobby under large skylights. There was also one either side of each of the staircases that lead up to the next floor; which he could just see through the glass barrier directly above and behind the reception desk in front of him.

Magnus walked up to the reception being greeted by a suave looking blond woman. Her hair swept back into a tidy bun, adorning minimal makeup. She had an endearing smile and bright blue piercing eyes.

**

Alec came bolting down the staircase to the left._ Wow! The man can move…_ Magnus’ eyes linger on Alec’s bulging muscles as they flex and move straining the tight material of his shirt as he bounds down the stairs two at a time. Magnus sucks in a deep breath. Alec had gone for casual as well,_ Damn… and it’s… So Sexy!_ Accompanied by that sexy smirk of his… That beautiful messy hair jostling and bouncing as his feet connect with each step.

He had his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows and tight jeans that looked delectable.

“Magnus, Hey...! Hi,” Alec says not even short of breath as he approaches Magnus. “Sorry about this!" Alec said with a gesture of his hands, "Thanks for meeting here. It’s been an unexpectedly hectic day, I've been unable to get away,” He continued, ushering Magnus to follow him back up the stairs from which he came.

Alec takes in Magnus’ appearance as he glances over his shoulder… wetting his lips as he pursued Magnus’ body. The jeans hugged his ass deliciously when he’d seen him standing at reception. He looked so different from the last time Alec had seen him at the club and he looked.._. _Good. Softer, younger even.

His lips glistening with a delicate red shimmer, he had a classic hairstyle, slicked to the side giving him a slightly shorter appearance, even though he was not much shorter than Alec, and casual leather all-stars.

“Not a problem, Alexander...! I’m rather flexible you know,” Magnus jested with a wiggle of his brows. Alec huffed a small laugh with his signature smirk on his face.

“Anyway,” Alec continues, “I have an hour maybe two at max to go over our plans. I’m sure we won’t get through everything during this time but we can get a few things sorted and moving at least! Maybe book a couple of venues?” Alec said as they walked from the stairs onto the next level and toward the end of what almost looked like a second lobby area.

A massive open space with a few offices situated right at the very end, on the other side from where they stood. All glass, so you could see into each office space. It gave a rather open feeling to the general ora.

There was a benched area in the centre with glass walls surrounding it. It had two entrances, one either side, with a few trees placed around, smaller than the ones in the main lobby area downstairs. Obviously, it’s an area to gather and the like.

It was an area out in the open, like a small courtyard where you could breathe the fresh air and chat or just somewhere to clear your head for a few minutes.

It was a pretty cool area. The sunlight catches the leaves on the plants reflecting light into the inside hall of the building. Giving it a deceptively warm feel, but Magnus knew just how fresh it was outside the autumn heat was fading fast and winter was knocking as the days drew in…

Magnus followed Alec past the sunny outside space down the walkway to the far end of the floor.

“What do you call this level?” Magnus asked genuinely curious, he’d never seen such an office design, let alone that of those who practised law with such a Feng Shui type of layout. It was modern yet friendly with such an open feeling.

“This, is just called level A,” Alec says gesturing with his hands, “It’s where all the offices for CEO’s are,” He explained with a smouldering smirk as he sends Magnus a flirty wink; which travels straight to Magnus’ groin.

“As opposed to the top floor with most companies. We like to be more visually available to our staff, etc.” Alec continued to explain.

“I rather think your employees might be a little more than distracted, at seeing you every time they leave or enter the building,” Magnus stated gently lifting his brow and a corner of his mouth followed.

Alec huffs an appreciative laugh and climbs up a spiral staircase off to the right in an inset space that Magnus hadn’t seen, too captivated by the courtyard area… He follows close behind Alec’s perky ass up to the next level.

It was also all glass with a rather large and spacious layout…

**

“So, Alexander!” How do you suggest we go about this! Magnus asks as he leans his forearms on the wooden table in front of him.

They are in a corner briefing room with floor to ceiling windows, a square of dark wooden tables in the centre and a screen at one end of the room! There is an assortment of floor standing plants in strategic placements around the room. Continuing the theme of a friendly atmosphere.

Alec is standing leaning with his palms on the table then he leans over and takes his messenger bag from one of the chairs next to him. Magnus can’t help but ogle his ass as he does. Magnus unconsciously licks his lips and gently clearing his throat.

Alec opens his bag and pulls out the wedding planning file case, undoing the binding string he proceeds to empty the contents onto the table.

“This is all I’ve put together so far!” Alec says placing his left hand on his hip waving his right hand over the papers before he rubs his chin, over where his stubble has grown. "Except for the things I have on my tablet,"

Magnus has his folder with him on the table he arched a brow towards Alec.

“Let’s start with an outline of the most important things! Things that our groomsmen have asked for and work forward from there” Alec suggests, gazing towards Magnus through his thick lashes, “Sound good?”

Alec has a tablet in front of him on the table, he leaned over it tapping on the screen; he started to type something on it! “I’ll take notes,” he said, pausing for a moment again looking over to Magnus.

Magnus stood from his chair and seductively glided around the tables to come to stand besides Alec.

“Yes, Alexander, that sounds like a good place to start,” Magnus said in a low sultry voice that sent a shiver down Alec’s spine straight to that place behind his balls where the heat pools and tingles, his cock flexes beneath his jeans.

Magnus leans forward with his palms flat on the table, he surveys the papers on the tabletop.

This intoxicating man is standing so close that Alec can smell his delicious sandalwood aroma and it sends Alec’s head spinning! Closing his eyes he takes a breath and tries to swallow, his mouth felt suddenly parched.

_Wedding, wedding, wedding!! Kept it on the bloody wedding plans, Alec…_ he berated himself. His palm rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got,” Alec asked raising his eyes to meet Magnus'.

“Are you sure you can handle it, Alexander,” Magnus replies, he licks his lips and arches a brow. Alec can see that smouldering hot penetrating look in his eyes as their eyes connect…

_Magnus, that bastard is teasing me… Trying, ha, and bloody borderline succeeding to seduce me…_

“You’re not playing fair, Magnus,” Alec says raising his brows trying to keep a serious expression, but that smirk finds its way through…

“Okay, I’m sorry! You’re right we really should concentrate,” he places his forefinger and thumb tip on his chin, gracefully tittering, he locks eyes with Alec. “Although one day I will make you beg,” his smirk darkened.

“And yet! That’s not today!” Alec grins playfully then his eyes darken ever so slightly as he fixes his gaze to Magnus’, “I’m not planning on going anywhere!” He states with a seriousness that hits Magnus in the gut.

He had hoped that was the case, but to hear Alec say the words, he had said them with such finality, surety, it was a beautiful sweet relief. Magnus felt tension he didn’t know he had released.

Magnus smiles to himself covering his mouth with his forefinger and thumb, with a nod, “Tuxes, what do you have?”

Magnus pulls something out from his folder, a booklet from a rather high-end store and hands it to Alec. “This is the place I’ve been looking into!” Magnus says as he hands it to Alec.

As Alec reaches to take it from Magnus, their hands bruised together, skin touching skin, a connection between himself and Magnus, and it’s a warm feeling that cascades through his entire being. Alec’s hand lingers feeling an electrical spark in the contact with Magnus, but eventually pulls away and he misses the warmth instantly. Alec clears his throat as he checks out the booklet he is now holding.

Magnus can’t take his eyes off the man standing next to him. The heat of their touch sends a pulse through his body. He is trying he really is, to concentrate on… _Wedding plans! Right… And… Alexander isn’t going anywhere,_ _he will wait!_ Magnus smiles inward gleefully.

Alec’s tongue pokes out from behind those lips sliding along his bottom lip, it seems to play out in slow motion and Magnus feels his dick twinge, thickening in response… as his eyes follow, captivated by the sensual movement,_ I’m so done for!!_ Alec’s teeth scrape along his lip as it’s pulled into and enveloped by the inviting warmth of his mouth, Magnus stifles a groan.

Alec raised his brow as he shifts his gaze towards Magnus when he hears a low growl coming from deep within Magnus’ throat!

“Okay!” Alec pulls a booklet from the pile of papers in front of him, “I actually have the same place in mind,” He says waving the identical booklet he had in his papers, as he side-eyes Magnus his brow still raised.

“Really!” Magnus says as he contemplates that.

“How about we schedule an appointment with them and we can go together, pick out some tuxes for our grooms to choose from? That way we’ll know they’ll match,” Alec suggests.

“That sounds like a sound plane, Alexander,” Magnus says nodding in agreement.

**

They had been at it for over an hour, seated next to each other. Comfortable; or as comfortable as one could be next to the one who you most wanted to ravish.

The close proximity was causing Alec all kinds of problems he kept shifting in his seat. He just wanted to reach out and grab Magnus and kiss him senseless and have his way with him across the office tables against the window, in one of the chairs, every which way he could think of, it was a little distracting to say the least.

They had agreed on a few appealing venues that they would call to schedule viewing times etc, later. Also, chosen two catering companies for their grooms to try out prospective menus. They added a wedding cake specialist that Alec had insisted on to the list. Things were going well for their first meeting.

Their eyes locked time after time and there was a fire burning deep within, unable to break the connection they both felt. Spending this time together was both heavenly and torturous.

Each knowing full well what the other felt. They continued with the task at hand in a somewhat professional manner.

Magnus had agreed to maintain a working relationship with Alec and until after the wedding of their close friends, he would keep his word. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have a little fun along the way. He could tell they were both enjoying their chemistry, the back and forth they were having was almost like foreplay, and Magnus was finding it all the more exhilarating, since Alec’s declaration.

Alec was thriving on their connection and their combined energy. Magnus was formidable and Alec couldn’t get enough of this man Alec wanted him… he wanted him badly… He just had to keep it together…_ It will be even more worth the wait when the time comes…_

During his run this morning he had decided not to take this feeling that he was feeling so seriously and just go with the flow. See where it took them. He wouldn’t deny himself the company of this beautiful man that sat next to him.

As long as they kept it semi-professional until after the wedding.

**

“Yo, Andrew,” Alec calls out as he spots him walking across on the other side, from the office he had commandeered.

“Hey!” Andrew mouths, waves at them as he changes his direction and heads for the room they were occupying.

Alec walks to meet him at the entrance to keep him from seeing anything they’ve been working on.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were out today?” Alec queried raising his brow at his friend.

“Just dropped by to pick something up!” Andrew replies a devious smile spreading across his face as he eyes the bag in his hand.

“We still on for Saturday? Dinner?” Andrew raises his brow and waits for a sign of acknowledgement.

Alec blinks a crease forming on his brow, it raises as he remembered the appointment he had jotted down on his diary app two days ago.

“Yes, Dinner!” Alec says smiling "Of course we are!"

“I’m bringing Lorenzo along to meet everyone,” Andrew says! “You should come too,” He says looking over Alec’s shoulder towards Magnus!

“Lorenzo would love you to be there!” Andrew continues, his gaze drifting towards Alec and Alec arches his scared brow back.

_This could be interesting!_ Alec thought… Smirking over his shoulder at Magnus.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Life got in the way...  
I hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos are always nice... 
> 
> Come find me: @ruthanngel1 / @r_anngel
> 
> Love to y'all...


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwood family dinner anyone...

“So,” Izzy says with her hands on her hips her brows raised. She looks at Alec with a sideways smile.

“What?” Alec replies slightly annoyed with her insistent prodding and none stop questioning re Magnus.

She’s been insufferable since she heard he was coming to the family dinner with Lorenzo.

“What’s he like in person!” She asks, “I hear he’s quite the party animal. To be honest, I can’t wait to meet him!” she adds with a sparkle in her eyes.

“He's practically a fashion guru!” She gushes pacing in front of Alec’s desk.

Alec watches her move back and forth, with a dramatic roll of his eyes he let out a deep sigh.

“Did you know he has his own record company?” she queries.

“No, Izzy! I didn’t know that!” Alec replies, rolling his eyes again as he looks up from the paperwork, arching a brow; he is trying to get finished before leaving for the weekend. But takes note to ask Magnus about that later.

“Okay, Big brother, I’ll leave you to finish up. See you tonight yeah, ‘Te amo hermano mayor” [I love you big brother] She says as she turns and exits through the door of Alec’s office, waving her hand over her shoulder without looking as she goes.

“Love you too!” Alec says raising his voice so she can hear him…

She turns with a dazzling smile on her face and dramatically blew him a kiss. Rolling his eyes yet again he gets back to the case he’s working on.

Izzy would get on well with Magnus and Alec knows it, he just isn’t sure he’s ready to share the man with the rest of his family. Although he doesn’t have much choice in the matter.

Tonight is the night of the dinner that Andrew had planned. So that the family and close friends can meet his fiancée and his fiancée's best friend/best man. Alec just has to suck it up and deal with it the best way he knows how.

He will dazzle and charm the pants off Magnus… That’s how.. Have him a gaping, salivating mess unable to resist Alec in his full glory.

_Is this a good idea?_ He wonders…_ What harm could it do;_ He convinces himself._ It’s just a little fun… We’re on the same page… Right!?_

He is going to put on his best suit. The one that displays his assess best: His dark blue almost black, custom made Burbury with a classic white button-down, no tie, so he can leave the top two buttons undone. Style his hair, shape and trim his growing stubble. He had noticed how Magnus’ gaze would linger on it when he ran his fingertips over said stubble when he thought Alec wasn’t looking.

Alec would pull out all the stops tonight. Magnus won’t notice anyone else in the room. _Guarin-bloody-teed…_

**

Magnus is sitting across the table from Caterina in their favourite coffee shop. Magnus had a grilled cheese toastie; the best in New York, as far as he’s concerned, and a double choc Mochaccino. Cat went with a red eye, needing a boost after pulling a double shift. As Magnus’ right hand at Bane Inc Records she works hard, her job requires a lot of her, but she loves the job. Basically, running the place when Magnus isn’t there, which is often the case.

“It seems your quite taken with the man Magnus,” Cat says as she takes a sip of her coffee observing Magnus as she looks at him through her lashes.

“He is rather charming,” He meets her gaze with a devious smile, “In an annoyingly handsome and damn right sexy way!” Magnus finishes.

“I see!” Cat comments with a small snicker.

“What!” Magnus asks smirkingly.

“Nothing!” She says arching a brow at him.

**

Alec stops by Magnus’ place to pick him up…

Alec presses the intercom and waits. A few minutes go by, Alec checks his watch and furrows his brow._ I’m not too early…_ he thinks, and they had arranged for him to stop by and pick Magnus up, to escort him to the Hunters Moon.

Alec presses the intercom again. A static noise rings through the speaker.

“Alec?” Magnus says through the intercom speaker.

Alec presses the speaker button, “Yes, Magnus it’s me,” He replies.

“Punctual! Come on up!” Magnus says. The speaker goes silent and the door buzzes open. Alec pushes his way in and walks through the lobby. Presses the button to call the elevator, he waits with his arms behind his back.

Once he is out of the elevator on the top floor, he makes his way along the hallway to find Magnus’ door slightly ajar, he gently pushes it open and enters.

“Magnus! Everything okay?” Alec asked as he closes the door behind himself. Standing with his hands behind his back he waits by the door until he hears Magnus invite him in before he even considers moving any further into his loft.

Magnus comes from around the corner all but naked, wearing only a towel. His golden skin glistening on full glorious display from the waist up. Alec sucks in a breath at the sight… _Shit… He is built! Damn… abb muscles…_

Alec’s brain short circuits momentarily as he devours the sinful sight before him. He licks his lips and clears his throat averting his eyes. But not soon enough. Magnus has a wicked grin on his face, noting Alec’s reaction.

“Sorry, Alexander!” Magnus says his tone somewhat teasing, “I am a little behind schedule. You don’t mind waiting for a few, do you? while I get myself decent,” He continues.

“No, of course not!” Alec replies a little sheepishly feeling his cheeks rapidly warming.

“Splendid! Then, make yourself at home. I won’t be but a moment!” Magnus says gesturing with a flutter of his right hand, as he turns and disappears back around the corner from whence he came.

Alec swallows the lump in his throat and moves his neck under the suddenly restrictive materiel of his collar as his forefinger adjusts it ever so slightly. His skin feels hot. Shit… _Why does he affect me so damned much?_

At the sight of Mr perfect Lightwood, Magnus’ knees feel a little weak. But he has a plan and will not be swayed.

Gathering his outfit for the evening he dresses in double time. Adjusting himself in his pants, feeling himself slightly aroused by Alec’s reaction. Not to mention the sight of him in that suit… It’s almost the sexiest one yet; the image of Alec’s perky ass in those leather pants is ingrained in his memory! That was his favourite to date.

Although tonight, Alec has refined his look, sharpened the edges, as it were! Taking the time to groom himself and Magnus can’t help but approve. His hair styled and set neatly in place with product; his gorgeous and generously grown stubble trimmed and shaped is sexy as hell. Alec had been letting it grow since the night of the leather pants. Magnus’ eyes had lingered on it as his mind drifted to thoughts of how it would feel on his skin. A groan escaped Magnus’ throat. The thought of messing it all up, it’s just a little distracting. 

He would definitely take the time and fully appreciate Alec in that beautifully tailored suit on the way to their destination. 

He styled his hair and applies minimal makeup, flawlessly. 

**

The Hunters Moon::

Dinner with Maryse, Luke, Jace, Andrew, Lorenzo, Izzy, Sebastian, Aline and Helen. Magnus and Alec… Maia is working tonight.

Jace and Sebastian, seated next to each other chatting away. Aline and Helen as a couple are seated together snuggled closely. Maryse and Luke are at one end of the table and Andrew and Lorenzo are seated at the opposite end. The three seats to their right are vacant Izzy is seated on the fourth, next to her mother.

Magnus and Alec arrive greeted by Andrew and Lorenzo as they stand from their positions at the table, for hugs and friendly pats on the back, etc.

Magnus is introduced to everyone at the table clockwise ending with Izzy. Who jumps from her seat and introduces herself somewhat enthused. Magnus is shown to a seat next to Lorenzo.

Izzy seats herself next to him and engages him, gushing over his style and appearance. Magnus returns the compliments and Izzy is all but beaming. Alec is pleased to see them getting on so well. When she rises from the seat Alec takes it and sits next to Magnus.

“Where’s your new boo? Izzy!” Maryse asks pointing to the empty seat next to Izzy, with a motherly smile on her face.

Alec raises his brow._ Boo? _“What you have a new boyfriend! And I’m the last to know?” Alec queries.

“Oh no, Alec! I haven’t heard about this one either,” Jace adds with a growing smirk.

“Well, who is he? What does he do?” Alec questions “Does he work in the firm?”

“No!” Izzy says “He a musician, actually!” Izzy informs them, a playful smile dancing across her face she brushes her hair away from her cheek.

“A musician? Really!” Jace adds amusement on his tone. A sideways smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

This is when Simon comes through the entrance of the Hunters Moon with a smile plastered across his face that reaches his eyes, he sends Izzy a bashful wave and ducks his head slightly. She smiles back at him as he walks over to the table, a shy smile on his face as he looks towards Alec.

“Wait! You!” Alec furrows his brow, “I know you right?”

“Yes,” Simon says, “We meet at the Pandemonium, the other night, with Magnus,” Simon replies taking the empty seat next to Izzy when she pulls at his arm.

“Simon!” Magnus says shaking his head, “When did this happen?” He asks the confusion plain on his face.

“It’s a funny story, we actually met at the Pandemonium as well! The night after we met Andrew and Alec! I was there with Clary and we were, erm, I literally bumped into Izzy,” Simon says rapidly trying to get the words out.

“Literally,” Izzy laughs interrupting him, “He spilt his drink all over me! We’ll tell you the rest another time, Okay!” She said and that was that. Simon smiled over to Magnus and Magnus mirrored it back adding a playful wink.

Jace and Alec share a look, shrugging their shoulders.

Chatter erupts around the table as everyone talks and laughs among themselves for a while. Menus are brought over and distributed around to the guests; drink orders are taken. The evening has begun flawlessly and everyone falls into the comfort of the company as they eat and drink.

“How are you and Alec getting on with the wedding plans?” Maryse asks after they have all finished their meal.

“We’re getting on quite well, actually!” Magnus replies with a broad smile on his face. “Although we have just gotten started, I don’t foresee any problems,” He adds. Turning his smile to Alec.

“Nope!” Alec agrees, “Everything is going pretty well,” He says returning a smile of his own back to Magnus.

“Well, That’s good to hear,” Lorenzo says with a small fond chuckle.

Andrew gently places and hand on Lorenzos back and moves his palm up and down the expanse of his back. Lorenzo melts into the touch. Letting himself be consumed by the feeling of love from his betrothed.

Alec felt Magnus’ leg brush against his own beneath the table, it sends a shock wave through his body; he sucked in a breath as Magnus gazes at him. His eyes were soft and welcoming, inviting and warm with a promise of safety and love deep in their depths. Alec loses thought consumed by the beautiful dark brown depths, falling deeper Alec zones out.

Magnus is caught by the warmth of Alec’s eyes as they gaze at each other, everyone else becomes background noise, as time itself stands still in this moment between them. It feels significant, something has shifted.

Magnus moves his hand, placing it over Alec’s hand for a second then it is gone. Alec cleared his throat and stands. Magnus is taken aback with the sudden movement as he looks up at Alec. Alec looks back at him they're still gazing at each other. By the time Alec notices anything else the voices around the table have become hushed, he surveys everyone's curious glances.

“I’ll be right back,” Alec states as he leaves the table.

Magnus shrugs his shoulders and the group around the table resume their conversations. Looking over his shoulder Magnus sees Alec disappear into the bathroom.

**

Alec’s in the bathroom leaning on the surface by the sink, his head bowed and eyes closed.

Magnus enters quietly, brushing past him from behind, he places a hand lightly on his hip!! Alec loses his brain function and all thought eludes him as he turns his head eyeing the man behind him, he can feel Magnus’ breath on his cheek! It makes his heart beat faster.

Alec turns and meets Magnus’ intense gaze, with an intensifying gaze of his own. Alec dives forward crashing his lips into Magnus’ and he kisses him!! Magnus kisses him back. Their lips locked together as if they were meant for each other. Lock and key, key and lock… slotted together perfectly they move as one…

It’s primal instinct taking over as they devour each other! Tongue on tongue breathing one another’s air, it’s a bruising desperate and needy kinda kiss!!

They rut together feeling each other’s hardness beneath the material of their pants, creating a rhythm and friction between them as their tongues danced together unbound.

They had both been craving this for so long! _Heaven is what it is!!_

_This feeling cannot be denied any longer!!_

Magnus grabs Alec by the lapels and swiftly backs him into the bathroom door with a thud. His hands pull Alec’s shirt from where it’s tucked into his pants and are promptly on his warm skin. Moving down Alec’s chest feeling the hard muscle of his abbs underneath his fingertips. Magnus’ fingers continue to wander exploring ever downwards over the warmth of Alec’s stomach muscles. One hand moves to palm the bulge growing in Alec’s pants.

Alec’s head falls back bumping against the door at the feeling of Magnus cupping his hardening erection. Magnus trails open-mouthed kisses along Alec’s jaw and down his neck to his pulse point snaking his tongue along the way, he sucks on that pulse point vigorously now that he has access to Alec’s neck.

“Fuck,” Alec whispers in between his moans and groans, his breath becomes shallow, his eyelids flutter.

As Magnus gropes him through his pants Alec thrusts his hardness into Magnus’ hand, rolling his hips on pure instinct. Moving one of his hands around to hold the back of Magnus’ neck; Their mouths meet again their kiss deepening and intensifying by the second, as they swallow every sensual moan into each other’s mouths.

Alec’s other hand is on Magnus’ ass cheek he squeezes massaging it under the palm of his hand, Magnus moans become more desperate as his tongue explores Alec’s mouth.

Alec moves them closer together slotting his thigh between Magnus’ legs, Magnus' between his, they grind rhythmically. Their hips moving freely in tandem as they rut against each other. Feeling one another’s hardness as they grind and move together._ Fuck…!_ Devouring each other…

“You okay in there?” A voice rudely interrupts their haze of passion.

It’s Izzy!!_ Fuck!!_

They break apart panting, eyes locked!! Craving, yearning for each other; The lust, ardour and intense passion each man feels is swirling within their eyes, their pupils are blown wide as they gaze at each other, unable to look away…

_FUCK…!! _Alec swallows.

“Yeah!!” Alec manages to say a little breathlessly!! As he holds onto Magnus’ hips.

They smirk at one another!

_Shit, that was good!! _Alec hums to himself…

_Damn… I don’t wanna wait! I want this sinful man now! Fuck…_ Magnus thinks chewing on his lower lip…

Leaning on the sink behind him!! Magnus clears his throat…

Alec licks his lips his eyes slightly glazed as he gazes through his lashes at Magnus.

“I guess we should,” Alec says in a low husky- _‘sexy as fuck’_ Magnus thinks… -voice, motioning over his shoulder with his chin.

Magnus looks at Alec his smile growing wider as he takes in the breathtaking debauched man in front of him, his eye glistening, “Rejoin the party!” Magnus finishes Alec’s sentence as he wipes the wetness from his bottom lip with his thumb.

_This man is so fucking hot… Damn…_

The thought is mutual…

Alec grabs Magnus’ elbow looking him in the eye intensely through his lashes, “This isn’t over,” he said matter-of-factly._ It’s a promise…_ Winking at him. His blown pupils giving him away… Tucking himself back in and running his fingers through his hair Alec leaves the bathroom.

**

Izzy smirks as she shoots an arched brow at Alec when he exits the bathroom. Magnus emerges a minute later, both men looking a little flushed.

Alec just smirks back at her. With a_ ‘What’_ look plastered on his face. His scared brow raised as to say _‘Don’t even…’_

Izzy knows when to push and when to not. She knows this time it’s the latter. So she just sips her cocktail, and calmly relaxes back into the chair she’s sitting on, but suffice to say, later she wants to know the deal…

Alec knows he’ll have come clean with her! She’ll just figure it out anyway…

But for now, Alec remains in the solitude of this blissful moment…

**

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
Leave me a comment, Kudos are most welcome... 
> 
> Find me on Twitter:: @r_anngel & @ruthanngel1 
> 
> Love to all y'all...


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something else; he knows it is. Alec hasn't met anyone that makes him feel this way, and he likes it, this feeling. It's a need for closeness, a longing; something he has never sort after nor ever wanted.

Magnus arrives back at his apartment a little after midnight, leaving the dinner with the Lightwoods a little light-headed. His earlier interaction with Alec had blown his mind! Leaving him feeling all kinds of things he doesn’t quite understand. His heart flutters when the last words that Alec had spoken to him echo through his head..._ ‘This isn’t over’...!_

He feels different somehow, it’s something deeper, prolific even. His heart beats erratically as he clutched his chest feeling it pounding beneath his breast…

Aroused, but like never before! _This isn’t normal, is it? To feel like this??_ _Wanting only to consume and to be consumed by another…_ It’s exhilarating, albeit a little terrifying.

**

Alec meanders along the footpath that runs adjacent to the water’s edge on the way back to his apartment. The Manhattan skyline silhouetted by a full moon is visible across the expanse of water that separates Manhattan and Brooklyn. Brooklyn bridge towers in all its glory, to his left, the lights across its expanse twinkle in the reflection on the water surface as it ripples and moves ever so gently, being a slack tide the water is at its stillest, it’s tranquil and calming. Alec takes a deep breath to centre himself.

His head is still spinning after the close and somewhat intimate contact he had with Magnus, he can still feel the ghost of the kiss tingling on his lips, beckoning his mind back to that moment. Tracing the tip of his pointer finger across his bottom lip tenderly, his stomach muscles contract and flutter under his skin. He sucks in a breath, as his diaphragm expands he closes his eyes momentarily and bathes in the lingering reverence of the heady feeling.

This is something else; he knows it is. Alec hasn't met anyone that makes him feel this way, and he likes it, this feeling. It's a need for closeness, a longing; something he has never sort after nor ever wanted. He feels something within his very foundation being filled. And he aches for more, it's an ache of want, hope, desire.

** 

Appointments were made with the high-end tailor; ‘Beyond Edom - Bespoke’ on Great Jones Alley, near the east village for 1 pm. Alec and Magnus are scheduled to meet there and pick out a few bespoke Tuxedos for the Grooms. Each man knowing the tastes of each Groom well, they will pick out materials and add their own designs to a few possibilities. Then arrange fittings, etc.

**

Alec pushes the brass bell that sits by the door to be ushered through the store moments later by one of the store’s clerk's, into an area where Magnus is already talking to the head tailor.

It looks like Magnus has picked out fabrics and asked for the tailor to make something special, as per his specifications. Judging by squares of material Magnus is holding, the smile on his flawless lips that taste like cherry, and the notepad the tailor is scribbling in.

Magnus spots Alec when he comes in, entering through the privacy curtains into the private back section of the store.

“Alexander!” Magnus purrs, rolling the name on his tongue, he prances towards him. Swaying his hips playfully as he enters Alec’s personal space.

Magnus leans in, “I’ve been looking forward to this,” he whispers in his ear. Alec can feel the warmth of Magnus’ breath on his cheek, it sends a shiver down his spine to his toes. Magnus pulls away with a wink.

Squaring his shoulders, Alec replies, “Me too,” as he too leans into Magnus space, “This is gonna be fun!” he says in a low husky voice. Alec can see it has a similar effect on Magnus when his shoulders tremble slightly; bringing a satisfied and smug sideways smirk to Alec’s face his lips tug at one side.

Darkness swirls in Alec’s hazel eyes, like a distant galaxy containing secrets and wonders yet to be discovered, it’s sensual and heated as he gazes through his lashes at Magnus.

Magnus blinks, fluttering his lashes, feeling veneration for this beautifully captivating man that stands before him. His eyes linger, enchanted by the allure and seductiveness of Alec’s gaze. _ Those eyes...! _

Alec’s gaze flickers to Magnus’ Adam's-apple as it bobs up and down when he swallows. Alec arches a brow gliding his tongue over his lips.

“Shall we get started!” Alec proposes, his voice still low and tantalising, he motions with his hands.

“Yes. Let’s,” Magnus concurs. Ogling Alec’s ass as he turns and moves in front of him.

Alec is dressed casually in simple dark jeans that hug his ass perfectly and a black henley rolled up just past his elbows, his biceps bulging, straining against the material, his forearms on display is pleasing to the eye. Magnus spots black ink poking out from underneath the material just above the elbow, _ A tattoo... _ Magnus acknowledges with an arch of his brow, _ Intriguing...! _ Alec has a black blazer folded over his arms, finishing the outfit off with comfortable trainers. _ Hot…! Doesn't this guy look bad in anything? _

_ I must see this tattoo... Oh, Alexander how you always seem to surprise me in the most magical ways! _

“So, are you getting something new?” Alec queries, looking over his shoulder towards Magnus.

Alec's eyes dance over Magnus’ body. Magnus had gone for a simple look. Wearing a white sport blazer and black pants, his hair styled high, minimal makeup. _ Always so fucking… Sexy…!_

Alec wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, biting down on his bottom lip. He hummed low in his throat.

Magnus smiles, almost to himself, _Was that a growl? _ “Well," His gaze flits to Alec's, "Yes! I wanted something quite specific commissioned. Just thought I would kill two birds, and all that,” Magnus replies with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

**

After three and a half hours of deliberations and discussion, materials chosen, lines and patterns agreed upon. Magnus and Alec are quite relaxed with yet another fluted glass of Bollinger as they recline on the plush padded cream velvet seats…

They have decided on four different Tuxedos for the grooms to choose from.

Brief outline:

1:

Royal blue with gold filigree stitching! Andrew.

Gold with Royal blue filigree stitching! Lorenzo.

Notched lapels…

2:

Black silk with grey-Silver filigree vest. Andrew.

Grey-silver with sparkly black filigree vest. Lorenzo.

Three pieces…

3:

Black Velvet with gold edging. Andrew.

Dark red Velvet with gold edging. Lorenzo.

Shawl Lapels…

4:

Classic black for both men, black silk edging and delicate silver stitching…

All the accompanying and additional pieces, the shirts, ties etc. also picked out to match each outfit.

Both Alec and Magnus feeling quite confident that the grooms will be delighted with their choices or a combination of…

**

“Okay!” Magnus leans forward towards Alec, “Now_ we _ can have some fun!” He whispers with a coy wink.

Alec shoots him a curious look, furrows his brows and squinted his eyes, “What did you have in mind?” He asks sipping on the flute, swilling the liquid around in the glass as he gazes at Magnus.

“It’s our turn!” Magnus simply says a mischievous glint in his eyes a smile breaks widely across his face.

“Oh, you mean our best man suits!” Alec acknowledges with a nod.

“I’ve given your measurements to Victor and had him put some selected items in a changing room for you!” Magnus informs Alec.

“What? When did you get my measurements?” Alec inquires as he leans toward Magnus slightly his brow furrows.

“I had an interesting lunch date with your sister!” Magnus replies, his lips threatening to tug at one side.

Alec’s eyes widen a fraction as they roll a little dramatically, “I should have known.” _Damn it, Iz!_ The look of surprise turns into a coy smirk in the blink of an eye, “What did the two of you get up to?” Alec queries reclining back into his seat.

“Your sister is rather lovely and quite the charmer,” Magnus says shifting in his seat and placing the empty champagne flute on a small side table beside his chair. “We had quite the afternoon!” he adds.

“And?” Alec asks.

“What? Alexander, we just chatted!” Magnus arches a brow.

“About?” Alec prods a little more, raising his brows. _ She’s up to something! _ He thinks, knowing his sister, she would have something up her sleeve. She hadn't yet asked Alec for an explanation for what was going on with Magnus yet, but he knew a grilling was on his horizon in the near future.

“You, mostly!” Magnus admits.

And there it is! Izzy is always putting her nose where it is most unwanted; meddling in his love life more times than he can count.

“And what did my good sister have to say? Good things I hope?” Alec asks biting his bottom lip, he hoped that she’d been discreet at least.

“Izzy is a treasure trove of information! But yes, only good things,” Magnus winks. “Your sister adores you a great deal!”

Alec just rolled his eyes, huffing a laugh.

“Shall we get back to it then?” Alec asks as he stands from his position on the chair, resting his glass on the table next to Magnus’, he leans slightly, bending over the other man as he sits in his chair.

Alec notices Magnus' clenching fist, and he knows the signs by now. Magnus is restraining himself from reaching out to touch him… The breath catches in his throat at the thought of contact between them again.

_ Damn Alexander! _ Magnus thinks to himself, as Alec places his glass down next to his own. Magnus’ eyes devour his bent frame, he is close enough to touch, his eyes pause on Alec’s firm ass. Magnus licks his lips as his fists clench. _ That’s a fine piece of ass! _

Magnus’ fingertips tingle as the memory of Alec’s firm length and reactiveness under the caress of his hands and fingers flood his head. Magnus can feel himself thicken beneath his pants a warmness engulfs his premium, as the blood runs south; he shifts in his seat just a little.

“Although I appreciate you picking out options for me. I would much rather choose my own!” Alec says.

Snapping Magnus from his line of thought. Magnus’ eyes dart to Alec’s, he flutters his lashes, his fingers fiddle with his ear cuff.

“Humour me!” Magnus pleads, gazing up at Alec from his seat with puppy dog eyes, he pouts his lips somewhat animatedly as if he wants to stomp his feet, perhaps.

Alec gazed at Magnus curiously for a moment, his eyes searching Magnus’ face. Magnus gave Alec a pleading smile, a sparkling glint dancing in his eyes.

Alec huffed a laugh… “Okay!”

Alec couldn’t help rolling his eyes when Magnus bellowed a gleeful, “Yes!” in his triumph… 

Magnus follows Alec as he wanders over to the changing room area. Alec looks at him over his shoulder a smirk flitting over his lips as he catches the growing bulge under Magnus’ pants.

**

Magnus couldn’t wait to see Alec in the pieces he had picked out for him, Alec is sure to be completely irresistible. He sits patiently waiting for Alec to appear… It would be like his own personal show, Having Alec parade around in front of him, in the seductive lines of the clothes he had personally chosen. Magnus fiddles with his rings feeling almost nervous as anticipation tingles up his spine.

There were definitely some eye-catching pieces and on Alec; Damn… _ Will I be able to survive? And keep my hands to myself? It’s sure to be fine torture… _Magnus thinks… 

Alec comes out parading his ass in front of Magnus in the first outfit. Black on black was the theme, there was something a little steampunk about this three-piece suit. The flattering lines of the pants that hugged all the right places, black silk shirt, black silk tie; a black vest with embroidered silk roses, all fit Alec perfectly; As well as the single-breasted blazer. There was even a top hat with a studded wraparound hatband and leather fingerless gloves. Alec looked utterly delectable... Magnus could hardly breathe. 

The second outfit had Magnus panting and adjusting the tightness of his collar as well as the tightness of his pants, which were becoming increasingly uncomfortable and had him squirming in his seat. Not that Magnus was complaining, this was better than he had hoped for. He just wanted to see Alec in a few designs, he wasn’t expecting Alec to get so into it.

Alec was enjoying the show just as much as Magnus, judging by his reactions, he loved seeing how much he affected Magnus. Alec strutted around striking a pose or two, he had gotten a groan out of Magnus when he flipped the hat straight onto his head when he was wearing the first suit. _This is fun...! _

After parading around seductively in the third outfit for a few minutes. Alec playfully wiggled his ass and with a mischievous grin, he slowly undoes the buttons on shirt in front of Magnus, drawing it out, he went slow just one button at a time, once it was undone completely; Alec teased his fingertips down his chest and abbs, touching himself erotically, keeping his eyes on Magnus the whole time. Alec then pulls the shirt off completely swings it around in the air, before disappearing back into the changing room.

Magnus caught a quick glimpse of the tattoo on his left bicep, it looked tribal, quite intricate; but what caught his eye, _apart from those delicious abbs,_ was the massive tattoo adorning Alec’s back! _ FUCK… Angel wings…! Wow… _A beautiful piece of artwork with Intricate feathers, grey and black shading with strategically placed white highlights, it was absolutely stunning, only making the man who wore it even more desirable, and… _ Damn... So fucking hot! _

  
  


**

Alec had been in the changing room for a few minutes Magnus was pacing back and forth trying to get himself back together after Alec had wound him up so beautifully. Alec was a natural tease which had Magnus wandering what else Alec was a natural at. And that tattoo, _how didn't I know about those!_

“Magnus!” Alec calls from within the changing room. 

Stopping Magnus in his tracks “Is everything okay Alexander?” Magnus asks with concern on his tone.

“Could you help me with this?” Alec replies.

“You want me to come in? Are you sure Alexander?” Magnus asks, “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself if I do,” Hopefulness taking place where concern had been.

“Magnus! Get in here!” Alec barked… 

Magnus scurried over to the changing room stall that Alec was occupying, taming the eagerness on his voice and straightening his composure he delicately knocked on the door.

“Ale…” Magnus was cut off abruptly mid-sentence as the door flew open, and Alec was grabbing him by his lapels. Magnus let out a little yelp of surprise and took a sharp intake of breath as he was swiftly dragged into the stall by a man possessed. Alec swiftly closed the door behind them and had Magnus pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye. 

Breathing heavily, they were nose to nose; Alec had a hand on either side of Magnus’ head, his palms flat against the wall, Alec looking Magnus in the eye. Magnus gazed back up into Alec’s sultry eyes only after taking a quick glimpse of the naked torso in front of him.

Alec had his jeans back on but nothing on his top half, showing off his beautiful bulging arms his broad shoulders, just a spattering of hair on his chest, firm abbs and the tantalizing V dipping into those jeans, Magnus caught sight of a little hair poking out. _Fuck... _ And black ink that followed the defined lines, curves and ridges of the firm muscle of his bulging biceps.

“You’re a tease, do you know that?” Alec said matter-of-factly, a smirk on his face.

Magnus blinked trying to calm himself from the manhandling he had just received, which he rather enjoyed; He cleared his throat, “Me! Ha, you’re one to talk,” Magnus replied with a huffed laugh, "Did you see yourself out there wiggling your ass around like a pro?

“A pro ha!” Alec said and his voice was so gritty, low and husky that it sent a shiver travelling down Magnus’ back and around to his groin hardening his cock, his balls tingling with needy anticipation… 

Alec leaned in closer ducking his head slightly towards Magnus, their lips lined up separated only by a breath's width between them. Alec nipped at Magnus’ bottom lip then he licked into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus opened up for him without hesitation wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec cupped Magnus’ neck with his left hand angling him up a little so he could straighten himself, pushing himself against Magnus’ body and back into the wall behind him.

Magnus let out a breathy moan that Alec swallowed whole. Magnus could feel the smirk on Alec’s face growing as well as the bulge in Alec’s pants, which had Magnus rolling his hips and grinding onto Alec’s hardening cock. 

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec pulled away from the searing kiss with a smouldering sideways grin on his face, “You just proved my point!” He said arching his scared brow before diving back for Magnus’ mouth, claiming it for his own.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ ass hoisting him upwards. Magnus went willingly rather aroused by Alec’s strength, the ease with which he hoisted him.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist and hooked his ankles together, he cupped the back of Alec’s neck with his left hand, his right hand was fingering through Alec’s hair drawing a deep gravely moan from Alec.

Magnus was pinned to the wall by Alec who continued to roll his cock against Magnus’ hard length. Grinding together they devoured one another, breath becoming secondary they only pulled apart when they had to. Diving back in, rutting and kissing each other again and again. Magnus' back banged repeatedly into the wall behind him as Alec gyrated his hips grinding their cocks together dragging deep guttural groans from them both.

Magnus scraped his nails down Alec's back. Alec threw his head back at the feeling as his muscles contracted, "Fuck, Magnus!" 

Gazing into each other's blown eyes for a moment. Magnus raised his brow, "Don't stop now," Magnus said which had Alec licking into to Magnus' mouth again. Magnus moved with Alec rutting together like teenagers dry humping in a changing room.

They are charged like live wires ready and willing to blow, the spark between them only increasing, building, only moments away from ripping every shred of clothing off right here, taking each other's pleasure however they can.

“Alexander!" Magnus moans, "Take me home, won't you?” He asks as they pant heavily with exertion and desire into each other mouths their chest's heaving, hearts pounding and dancing against one another.

  
  


**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment if you did, let me know your thoughts...  
Remember to leave kudos! They are always appreciated...
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @r_anngel & @ruthanngel1
> 
> Love to all y'all...
> 
> Apologies for the delay in updating: I wasn't happy with it, so it ended up taking a little longer than I'd hoped...


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit scenes throughout!!
> 
> Both men are breathing heavily, as they rest their foreheads against each other. Magnus’ legs are still wrapped around Alec’s waist, he is still propped up and pinned to the wall in the changing room stall. They have no idea how long they have been here, so consumed by each other, in each other; to acknowledge much of anything else.

**

“Are you sure, Magnus?” Alec breathes, his voice is dark and husky, making Magnus’ dick twinge in response. Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his, sliding his digits in between Magnus’, interlocking their fingers. Alec brings their combined hands to his lips and gently kisses the back of Magnus’, resting his chin on their knuckles.

“Yes! Alexander, I really am,” Magnus replies letting out the breath that momentarily stuck in his throat, as he watched Alec’s movements. He rests his forehead against Alec’s, gazing at their hands threaded together, _This feels, so right… My hand in yours!_

Both men are breathing heavily, as they rest their foreheads against each other. Magnus’ legs are still wrapped around Alec’s waist, he is still propped up and pinned to the wall in the changing room stall. They have no idea how long they have been here, so consumed by each other, in each other; to acknowledge much of anything else.

“I think we’ve waited long enough! Don’t you?” Magnus asks raising his heated gaze to look Alec in the eye. Alec returns Magnus’ gaze with one of his own, a fire burns within his eyes, it is searing and impassioned, his pupils are blown wide, only a thin rim of hazel is visible on the outer edge. Magnus looks through his lashes with hooded eyes, entranced by Alec’s intense stare...

Alec nods as he worries his bottom lip… “Okay!” He says placing Magnus gently back on his feet.

Magnus misses the warmth and closeness immediately, he stands on his shaky legs eyeing Alec’s torso with hungry eyes, still waiting to touch and feel the glorious muscles contracting beneath his fingers.

Magnus’ arm stretches towards Alec, his fingers reaching out to touch Alec’s chest, resting where his heart is, where it beats. Magnus can feel the rhythm drumming under his fingers caress.

One corner of Alec’s lips tugged upward his eyes glisten as he watched Magnus. He had already decided that he didn’t want to wait any longer, that he and Magnus should at least give whatever_ this_ is a chance… It's just proving too hard, denying it, spending most of his time quelling the feelings deep within, and it’s making it harder to function day to day, being distracted and consumed by this thirst, growing cravings and hankerings.

He plucks his Henley from a hanger, pulling it over his head and threading his arms through the armholes. Magnus retracted his fingers as Alec pulled it down covering his torso.

_Shame, but I liked what I saw!!_ Magnus thinks as he takes a breath.

Grabbing his jacket Alec and Magnus exit the stall together. On their way through the store, they chat briefly with the tailor before leaving with their minds set on each other…

_Damn... Are we really going to do this?_  
Alec wastes no time in hailing a taxicab.

**

The door to Magnus’ apartment flies open as the two men entered, backing in tangled together through the doorway, unable to keep their hands off of one another, clawing at each other’s clothes, shirt hems and buttons, in a desperate attempt to rid their clothes…

They had travelled in relative silence after deciding on Magnus’ place because it was closer. Trying to maintain composure was easier said than done!

They had made it into the elevator, lasting five whole seconds before they were diving for each other, hands roaming all over each other, feeling hard muscles and arousal in their wake.

**

As they fumbled together, Alec manages to slip Magnus’ sports vest off of his shoulders, letting it fall on the floor. Magnus did the same with Alec’s. Alec pulled his henley over his head dropping it willy-nilly, leaving a travelled mess along the lounge floor. Cupping the back of Magnus’ neck Alec pulls him in for another kiss.

Kissing and nipping, Magnus licked and sucked a bruising kiss on Alec’s pulse point, both moaning and breathing shallow in between each shredded article.

Magnus guided the fumbling pair to the bedroom somehow, giggling like teenagers as they almost tripped over a dozen times along the way; the embroiled pair make it over to the bed…

Alec feels the edge of the bed knock into the back of his knees, he lands with a thud taking Magnus with him, bouncing on the mattress as they land.

They had managed to divest each other with a combined effort leaving each in their boxers or in Magnus’ case a silky black thong.

Alec raised his brow a smirk overtaking his face, he wets his lips playfully. Magnus echoes Alec’s smirk, before leaning in and kissing him… Alec’s response was a soft groan that vibrated delightfully against his lips.

Their lips continued to crash together feverishly as they both fought for dominance and it’s intoxicating. Magnus licks along the seam of Alec’s mouth. Alec allows him entry, their tongues dance as Magnus explores Alec’s mouth, mapping it, memorizing it. They’re both humming, moaning as Alec pushes his tongue into Magnus’ mouth claiming back his lost ground, leaving little room for breathing between them.

Magnus worked his fingers through Alec’s thick locks of hair, loving the feel of it in between his fingers. Alec moaned at the feeling as his hair was tugged a little at his roots, which had Alec rutting his hips into Magnus’. They moved together sensually gyrating and rolling their hips into each other, rolling around on the bed with wandering hands, fingers caressing dips, peaks and the smooth plains of each other’s bodies, amass of lust and desire swelling and increasing between them. Each man could feel the other’s hardened arousal easily through the thin material as the rut and grind into one another, creating a heady rhythm.

_This feels so good! so fucking good…_ Was their combined thought, as the sounds of both men humming, moaning and groaning in pleasure, their lips smacking against each other echoed through the room.

They were having too much fun to notice the feline that had wandered into the room and jumped up onto the bed, curiously to investigate what all the fussing was about.

The feeling of something cold and wet on Alec’s neck made him recoil and shiver a little, caught by surprise, his eyes widened for a moment as he turned his head to see a fluffy grey fur ball purring and rubbing at his ear, the whiskers tickling his cheek as he turned.

Huffing a laugh, “You’ve got a cat!” He asked…

Magnus’ eyes softened as he looked on as his cat and Alec got acquainted.

“And,” Magnus runs a finger over his lips, as he sat back resting on his knees, “It seems he likes you. Which is rather unprecedented! He doesn't like anyone, especially someone new, and for him to go straight into snuggling! Wow,” Magnus says a fond smile on his face…_ Interesting!_ He thinks, arching a brow.

Magnus picks up the cat after Alec fondles him a little behind the ears and has him purring like a chainsaw. Magnus puts him outside the bedroom closing the door behind him. Sorry about that. The Chairman usually hides if I’m not alone.

“You named your cat, The Chairman?” Alec asks raising his brows as he lays back on the bed, linking his fingers behind his head, a content grin on his face.

“Chairman Meow, actually!” Magnus states, Giving Alec a coy wink when Alec raised his head to look at Magnus. Alec laughs, and it’s unencumbered, light-hearted, smooth and joyous, his eyes sparkle, and it’s beautiful and dazzling, and that sound is just wonderful to hear, Magnus wants to hear it more often._ I love that sound… I want to be the cause of that!!_ Magnus blinks as his heart flutters when the thought flies through his mind.

**

“Okay. So how far are we gonna take this?” Alec asks as Magnus slanders back over to the bed. Alec had enjoyed the view of Magnus’ rear when he put the Chairman out of the room,_ he looks goddamn hot in a thong…_ He thinks, snaking his tongue over his lips.

“Let’s just go with the flow,” Magnus hummed “See where the night leads us?” He proposes climbing onto the bed on his knees, he crawls up towards Alec slipping in between his parted legs. Alec parts them wider to accommodate Magnus, watching with laboured breath as he nears.

Alec feels the anticipation coiling in his stomach, but it’s not that unpleasant kind, he wants this, and the fact that it’s happening here and now is giving him such a rush of emotions, he doesn't quite understand, but he feels good, really good. Alec just wants to enjoy the time he has with Magnus. “Sounds like a plan,” He says, adding, “Go with the flow.” Laying back on the soft pillow he is content for the first time in weeks.

Magnus licks his way up Alec’s calf, nipping when he reaches his inner thigh swirling his tongue and placing open-mouthed kisses as he moves towards the groin area. Magnus slides his fingers under the waistband of Alec’s boxers and pulls them down. Alec raises his ass to assist. Magnus continues placing open-mouthed kisses again, where he had paused to divest Alec of his boxers, he deliberately moves past Alec’s cock as it fills out, lengthens and solidifies. Magnus kisses and nips at Alec’s hip bone, snaking his tongue over the sensitive skin.

“Magnus!” Alec hums, “Who’s the tease now,” He smirks looking down at Magnus, who mirrors it, his own tugging at the corners of his lips. He moves to Alec’s belly button dipping his tongue in, taking his time teasing the skin.

Magnus’ fingers map Alec’s pecs gently, as the tips of his fingers glide to the nubs of Alec’s nipples. Magnus squeezes and rolls them between his fingers and thumbs until they stand sensitive, hard and rigid. Alec arches his back as he lets out a husky gravely moan, rubbing his hard cock into Magnus’s chest as he places kisses over Alec’s stomach. Grinning with delight at the vision of Alec coming apart under his touch.

“May I?” Magnus queries, gesturing towards the cock nudging at his chest.

“Fuck. Yes, please, Magnus!” Alec pleads, looking through heavy-lidded eyes, his lashes sweeping against his cheeks. Magnus licks his lips and moves downwards kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin along the way.

When Magnus reaches his destination between Alec’s legs. He grips Alec’s hard, fully erect cock at the base giving it a lazy stroke up and down to get a feel of it in his hand. Alec’s cock is an easy 8 inches with a sizable girth, hot, heavy and throbbing, a welcome weight in his hand. _A fucking perfect cock…!_ Magnus hums to himself, his mouth waters at the sight before him.

A naked Alec laid out in front of him, ready for the taking,_ I can already tell I’m never gonna get enough of this… So fucking Sexy… Look at you, Alexander!_ Magnus is all kinds of giddy to be finally here, with Alec like this and he will enjoy every minute.

Leaning forward he takes a tentative lick across the crown, a purely drop forms at the slit which Magnus can not resist tasting. Licking again he dips the tip of his tongue into the slit tasting Alec on his tongue, on his lips and it’s heavenly. He slips the cock head through his lips and sucks down onto it gently swirling his tongue around the edge of the crown.

Alec lifts off the bed slightly arching his back, humming blissfully as Magnus takes him apart slowly…

Both men are savouring this magic feeling, this eagerly awaited experience between them…

Magnus takes Alec length in whole, well almost, until he gags a little. Alec shudders beautifully under his actions, so he does it again, moving his hand to meet his mouth, he works his hand and mouth together.

Alec tries to keep still and not just take Magnus by his hair and fuck into that pretty mouth of his. He can’t help but buck up into Magnus’ mouth making him gag. Magnus smirks around the cock in his mouth and places his palms on Alec’s hips applying pressure to help Alec still himself.

Sucking Alec’s cock, Magnus’ head bobs up and down the length of Alec’s glorious cock. Magnus has always preferred getting blown rather than doing the deed, but he can’t get enough of this cock in his mouth; he can’t help but get a little carried away. Stoking his own arousal, his dick hangs heavy between his legs dripping precum.

“God damn, Magnus, your mouth!” Alec praises as his body hummed in pleasure. Magnus works his cock like some sort of erotic demon…

Magnus swallows Alec’s cock swirling his tongue around the crown, again and again, feeling his own arousal coming on strong he takes his cock in hand and strokes himself, pushing his solid leaking length through his own hand, working up to a slow steady rhythm.

Alec watches as Magnus sucks him off and jerk himself off.

“Fucking hot!” Alec breaths around his own arousal, feeling the pulses rising through his cock. He will come soon if he doesn’t stop now… “Magnus, I’m not gonna last!”

“Good. Let go,” Magnus slurps before engulfing the delicious cock in his mouth again, “Come for me,” he says slurping the words, and taking the cock back into his mouth, his is salivating, Magnus wants to taste Alec so bad. He can feel the last pulses that enlarge Alec’s cock at the principle of his climax.

Magnus can feel his own drawing near, “Alexander, come with me,” Magnus says in a breathy tone.

Magnus takes Alec’s cock with one hand jerking himself with the other he swiftly stroked up and down.

“Ahh, shit Magnus!” Alec moans fisting the sheet in his grasp, gyrating a little now there is nothing holding him down.

Sucking Alec’s crown as his thighs begin to tremble, toes curl, he continues to fists the sheets, his head draws back as the stomach muscles tighten contracting under the surface. Alec moans loud and glorious as he comes hard in Magnus' mouth.

Magnus swallows everything Alec has to give. Jerking himself to his own climax with the taste of Alec on his tongue.

Alec pulls Magnus up to settle between his legs, Magnus’ back to his chest, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ hand adding to the pressure around Magnus’ cock, they jerk it together. Alec licks into Magnus’ mouth as he angles his head back with his free hand cupping Magnus’ cheek he strokes his thumb gently over his cheekbone, moaning as he tasted himself on Magnus’ tongue.

“Fuck, you’re so hot!” Alec says sucking down Magnus’ neck, sucking on the pulse point. Magnus shakes in Alec embrace, “I’m coming, Alexander,” He huffs and groans, covering their combined knuckles with ropes of warm cum.

Both men flop back into a liquefied heap, on a high of endorphins… Alec wet his lips humming in contentment as he runs his fingers through his hair. Magnus just smiles at the mess he’s made…

**

“I get my dick wet on the regular, before meeting you anyway. So I’m tested regularly!” Alec states rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted you to know that I’m clean. I should have probably said before, _that!_” Alec motions with a wave of his hand towards his dick, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Looking through his lashes Alec continues “I really don’t like condoms -they end up giving me a rash, I think it’s an intolerance to latex or something?” He shrugs, “I'm not saying we shouldn’t just jump right into barebacking… We should take our time,” Alec stated, “If we fuck, we use protection, good with you?”

Magnus just thought of the implication of doing this regularly… A smile spreads across his face. He didn’t mind waiting until Alec was ready… He would enjoy it all the more when the time came… And of course, he agreed wholeheartedly.

Alec wanted to be as close as possible with Magnus! But it was a fool's errand to jump straight in! He would wait. Alec wouldn’t even consider barebacking with just anyone… Never, he would only allow himself that kind of intimacy if it was with someone he truly had feelings for… He still wasn’t sure _what_ he was feeling, or what _this_ was between himself and Magnus.

“I’m clean too Alexander! Admittedly, I can be a bit of a slut myself!!” Magnus says with a wink, “I got myself tested the day after we met… I haven’t been with anyone since. But you’re right, it’s not something to be taken lightly. I never do that, not with anyone. Even tho, I knew when I first met you, I wanted us to fuck bare!”

“Without is obviously perfectly fine with me… When the time is right, it’s preferable actually…” Magnus says, “To answer your question. Yes, that’s unequivocally good with me!”

“It was the same for me. When we met I mean! I wanted to take right where you stood,” Alec admits raising his brow a glowing, dazzling smile on his face.

“Anything else you want to talk about?” Magnus queried. Echoing Alec’s smile as he shifted a little snuggling into Alec side, his fingers combing through the soft hair on Alec’s chest. Alec shivered under his touch, his own fingers lazy stroking through Magnus’ hair.

“Top or bottom??” Alec asked angling his head down towards Magnus' resting on his chest.

“Straight to it then,” Magnus says meeting Alec’s gaze, pouting his lips and placing a gentle kiss on Alec’s cheek, “Normally I don’t bottom, but with you! Right now, I would love to,” Magnus replies with a nudge of his brow, “Maybe we could switch later??” Magnus queried…

“Yes. Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Alec replies...

**

Alec glides his hands down Magnus’ pecs reaching the hipbone Alec moves his thumb in a circular motion on the pelvic area which sends a shiver travelling throughout Magnus’ body. Alec produces a more lopsided smirk than usual as he leans forward eyeing Magnus’ lips. Magnus cups the back of Alec’s neck, fingering the shorter hair at the nape.

Alec continues his ministrations, skirting teasingly around Magnus’ cock. His lips roam to the side of Magnus’ slender neck, snaking his tongue along the area reaching the hollow of the neck. Alec nips and licks, causing an obscene moan to escape from Magnus’ lips. Alec bites a little on the shoulder blade sucking a bruise, a reddening mark forms beneath Alec’s lips; Which leaves Alec smirking with relish.

He continues a trail downward with a combination of open mouth kisses, gentle nipping, licking and sucking. Alec pays special attention to Magnus’ sensitive nipples, sucking them into his mouth as Magnus runs his fingers through his hair.

Alec is almost purring as Magnus carded his fingers through his hair, sucking on his nipples, playing with them on his tongue. _Fuck…_

Taking Magnus’ nipples between his forefinger and thumb Alec rubs and twists them with expertise as he kisses down smooth hard muscles to the delicate belly button. Swirling his tongue around it. Alec continues moving down until his head is sitting comfortably between Magnus’ thighs. Alec Wraps his arms under Magnus’ thighs his palms stretches across his stomach.

“Alexander! You enjoying the view?” Magnus asks.

Alec smiles, “Damn right I am,” He replies.

Turning his attention on Magnus’ delicious cock that’s twitching with anticipation in front of him. It’s not as long as Alec’s own, maybe an inch shorter but the girth is magnificent, definitely thicker than Alec’s. It’s smooth without an excess of foreskin. Alec licks his lips as he gazes up to Magnus. Magnus nods enthusiastically for Alec to continue, his eyes full of want and lust.

Alec swirled his tongue around the tip of Magnus’ cock lapping the precum, tasting him, his salty muskiness exploding on Alec’s tongue, it’s divine… he licked the underside along the thick vein snaking his tongue around the girth, making his way back up and taking the head in his mouth, sucking and teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

Alec took his length in whole, engulfing, swallowing the generous cock down to the base as his lips stretch around the size. Magnus’ neatly trimmed pubic hair ticketed his nose.

“Oh, shit… Your mouth,” Magnus hummed throwing his head back into the pillow, “Alexander,” Magnus carded his fingers through the thick hair as Alec’s head bobbed between his legs…

_Oh, Alexander, you were born to suck dick… Damn! That fucking mouth…_

Alec moaned at the touch, he loved it when his partner pulled his hair, his cock throbbed in response. Alec’s moans reverberated through Magnus length as Alec continued the delightful torture of his mouth stretched around his cock, sending vibrations through his body to his fingertips and up his spine to the tips of Magnus’ ears…

Alec took Magnus’ balls in his palm massaging them a little and sweeping his thumb over the premium, which had Magnus thighs spasming. Alec smirked as he continued to suck cock. His hand taking the base stroking along with the movements of his mouth. Magnus threw back his head his hand wondering over his own nipples as he touched himself, pinching and rolling his nipples. Alec groaned at the sight of Magnus taking his pleasure.

Magnus was lost in his pleasure holding himself back was turning into quite the battle the inevitable tide was a force of its own. Alec was clearly enjoying it as Magnus squirmed and panted. Magnus caught the gleam in his eyes, but the sight of those lips wrapped around his cock was something for the archives.

Alec pulled off his cock with a sloppy pop.

“Condoms. Lube!” Alec asked.

“Top draw,” Magnus replied in a huffed panting breath… Pointing to the bedside table.

**

Alec poured lube on his fingers, warming the liquid between both hands a little before circling the pucker of Magnus’ entrance, teasing his fingertip at the clench applying a little pressure until the tip slipped through the tight muscle. Alec stirred his finger around the clenching until it relaxed, pushing in up to the first knuckle, he gently working his finger in.

Magnus was tight, he needed to go slow, and as Magnus had stated he never usually bottoms; Alec felt the need to make this a good experience for Magnus he wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could with this experience, for that to work he needed to work Magnus open slowly.

Once he felt the muscle loosen enough he pushed in with one fluid motion. The other hand clasping Magnus’ cock firmly stroking up and down as he gently fucked his finger in and out of Magnus’ tight hole. Alec’s finger pad massaging the prostate perfectly.

Magnus was in heaven, moaning he clutched at the bedsheets, he melted under the expertise of Alec’s touch, as Alec worked him open. Adding a second finger when Magnus was ready and asked for it “Please! More!” Magnus moaned as he bucked his dick into Alec’s hand, as he twisted his grasp when he reached the cock head… Alec added a third finger as he applied a little more lube.

Pushing in slowly when Magnus relaxed scissoring and curling the trio of fingers just right. Magnus fluttered his lashes, his eyes rolling back ever so slightly as Alec worked him open… jerking his cock in tandem.

_You beautiful, talented man… If you’re this good with your fingers, what can you do with that cock of yours!_

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned in delight. Alec continued to fuck him with his expert fingers, curling, scissoring and massaging the prostate over and over. 

“I’m ready!” Magnus says a little breathless._ Fuck!_

After fingering Magnus till he was loose enough for his cock, Alec gently slid his fingers out of Magnus’ ass, he whined at the loss of the skilled fingers.

After rolling a condom down his shaft, Alec spreads a generous amount of lube over his sheathed cock. positioning himself between Magnus’ thighs, guiding the blunt head of his cock he rubbed around the entrance and pushes in, his crown disappears through the ring of muscle.

“Fuck Magnus!” Alec hummed.

Magnus tried to speak, it just came out garbled! Alec made out… “Fuc. Mmmre, Zan er!”

“You okay?” Alec asked wanting to make sure before he moved any further. He waited until Magnus’ gaze reached his own. Magnus nodded “Please don’t stop!” He managed to huff out.

That was all Alec needed. He continued sliding his dick into Magnus’ tight hole, entering him gently and slowly.

Magnus groaned humming and vibrating underneath Alec. Grabbing Alec's hips to pull him in deeper. Alec kept pushing in until he was engulfed to the hilt and deeply embedded in Magnus’ warm velvety walls as they clenched around his girth. Alec stilled allowing them both to accustom themselves.

“You feel amazing!” Alec breathed as he rocked his hips slightly, “So fucking tight!”

Alec caressed Magnus’ chest flicking his nipples and pinching them slightly between his thumb and forefinger, leaning forward and taking the hard nub into his mouth, he sucked and nipped each one attentively.

Magnus breath was becoming shallow as he rolled his hips and moaned, “Alexander, please move, fuck me!”

Alec sucked open-mouthed kisses up the dip of Magnus’ colour bone up the pulse point he nipped a little before hovering above Magnus. Alec gazed into his eyes. They looked at each other with passion, fire and desire.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned.

Alec’s cock stirred inside of Magnus' tight walls, with a roll of Alec’s hips.

“Shit, your cock is utterly delightful!” Magnus hummed when he found his voice.

Lifting Magnus’ right leg to rest on his shoulder and repositioning him a little, Alec rolled his hips again.

Magnus fluttered his lashes as his eyes rolled back, “Fuck!” he hummed.

Alec’s hand caressing the back of the thigh that rested on his shoulder, his nails tracing gently towards Magnus ’ hip and under his ass cheek, grabbing hold assertively he thrust his cock deeper, hitting that tender spot of nerves that had Magnus cursing and shuddering with pleasure.

“Oh, Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned as he began to set a breathtaking pace.

Magnus was literally vibrating beneath him he could feel it in his balls in his fingertips as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, he was devoured with lustrous desire.

“You’re ass. Fuck it’s such a perfect fit," Alec hummed, "Fuck, it's almost as if your ass were made for my dick!” He says, a little sassy twinkle in his eyes. 

He had to pull himself back from nutting right then. Magnus looks wrecked his hair a mess makeup smeared lips red and kiss swollen. Alec leaned forward licking those delicious lips asking for entry again Magnus opened up instantly wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him closer.

Alec rocked his cock in and out, smoothly hitting the desired spot again and again. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair and traced his fingers down his back squeezing his ass...

“Alexander! Never stop fucking me!” Magnus said… his eyes were full of lust, blown so wide Alec couldn’t detect any brown from his irises.

“I don't intend too!” Alec replied “Fuck! You feel so good!”

Alec ploughed into Magnus' ass repeatedly, both were glistening with sweat, beads rolling down Alec brow beading on his lashes. Alec wipes them away, as he watched Magnus in his pleasure beneath him. Sweat gathered on Magnus’ chest they were both slick with it.

Alec braced himself on his forearm so he could kiss into Magnus’ mouth, it was messy and uncoordinated as both men fought for breath.

Magnus was babbling something incoherent, but he has a gleefully wide smile on his face. Alec kept up the pace he could feel Magnus prostrate thickening as he continued to thrust into the clenching heat of Magnus ass.

“Magnus, fuck I’m gonna cum,”

“Don’t stop! Keep fucking me, I’m right there with you!”

Alec reaches for Magnus dick to stroke him through it, pumping in time with his thrusts as they both came Alec leading by a hair, Magnus following closely with a deep guttural groan, muscles shaking and contracting. Alec pumped his dick as Magnus came painting his chest with pearly ropes, Magnus' body spasmed on the aftershocks

“Shit” Alec moaned as he gently pulls himself out from Magnus ass, he collapsed next to Magnus who grabbed him into a lazy kiss... 

**

They lay together coming down from their high, limbs tangled and entwined…

“Magnus,” Alec began his tone was a little flushed as his brow furrowed.

“Oh, Alexander. You're not gonna pull the ‘We can only be friends’ line are you?” Magnus asks with a pout and his puppy eyes.

Alec smirks, “No. Actually, I wasn't, I don't intend on giving you, this up!” He arched his scared brow leaning down he claimed Magnus lips before pulling back slightly, “But, can we keep this” he indicates with his pointer finger between them, “Between us?”

“You want to keep it a secret?” Magnus asked a little perplexed.

“Just until the wedding is over! Is that okay with you?” Alec asks his voice breaking on the latter few words.

“It could be fun!!” Magnus hums “I’ll be your dirty little secret. Ha, I like it,” he says smirkingly.

“Well, not so little,” Alec mirrors Magnus’ smirk and raises his brow comically.

They both burst into fits of laughter…

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love to hear your reactions, thoughts etc.
> 
> Leave Kudos and I'll love you forever! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, Life got in the way!  
This is twice the length of previous chapters, so I hope that makes up for it?! 
> 
> Love to all y'all...


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content throughout...
> 
> “You have rather skilled fingers, Alexander,” Magnus hums his remark… Raising his brows sporadically for comical emphasise…

“I’ve got an idea in mind,” Magnus has a playful coy smirk dancing on his face, “Hear me out!” He says gazing into Alec’s eyes as he rests his chin on his chest.

“Okay!” Alec says “What you got in mind?” Gazing down towards Magnus, he looked at him through his lashes as they flutter delicately over his cheekbones.

“We make out as if we dislike each other! Make a show of it,” Magnus says, “It’ll be fun!”

“Ha. Yeah, okay! I think Andrew and Lorenzo will be relieved with that scenario!” Alec’s forefinger curves over the cupids bow of his lips as he nods, “Let’s do it!” He says with a nod and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You like the idea, I take it?” Magnus asked with his brow raised comically, “They will be none the wiser!”

“Yeah, I do actually! Let's play… It’ll be fun…” Alec says cupping the back of Magnus’ neck angeling him up and pulling him in for a kiss.

**

They decide to take the next round in the Shower…

Magnus licks along the tattooed lines on Alec’s biceps, sucking kisses across the hard muscles as they tremble under his tongue…

“I love your ink!” Magnus says in a breathy tone.

Alec’s biceps bulged and flex as he grabs onto Magnus’ thighs pulling him up. Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist linking his ankles together, grinding his cock onto Alec’s stomach. Magnus’ dick is rock hard and dripping.

“Thanks!” Alec says as one corner of his mouth tugs slightly upwards.

Alec rests Magnus’ back against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Magnus shivers from the contact on his naked skin. Alec slides his palm to Magnus’ nape and into his hair angeling him down so he can lick along the crease of his mouth. Magnus’ lips part automatically and their tongues wrap together in a dance of dominance, tongues sliding slick into each other’s mouths as they moan and groan.

Alec grinds his cock against Magnus ass as he kisses down his throat, nipping and sucking fresh marks onto the skin. Magnus groans, writhing in Alec’s arms, consumed by the sensations of Alec’s hard cock pressing against him and his warm mouth on his sensitive skin.

“Pass the lube,” Alec asks with a tremble of his lips his lust blown pupils boring into Magnus’.

Magnus dose so, uncapping the pop-up cap. Alec holds out his hand as Magnus squeezed out a generous amount onto his palm. Alec warms the liquid on his hand and between his fingers while kissing the moist bronze skin on Magnus’ neck.

“Alexander!” Magnus moans licking his lips as Alec slides his finger into Magnus’ clenching hole, he is still slick from the earlier penetration so it slides in nice and smooth.

“Fuck! You’re still so tight,” Alec says as he continues to suck and lick Magnus neck, his hard muscle rutting against Magnus’ erection. Alec pushes his long, skilled finger into the tightness of Magnus’ ass, he finds with ease the bundle of nerves. Alec’s finger pad expertly massages his prostate.

Magnus throws his head back in delight, only to bang it against the wall, “Shit!” He says in a huffed a laugh.

“You okay?” Alec asks.

“Yeah, all good!” Magnus replies rubbing the back of his head momentarily. "Please, don't stop!”

Alec looks up at Magnus, his eyes are blown wide, sliding a second finger in, Magnus gyrates to pull them in further, they feel so good inside, scissoring and curling. _Fuck!_

“Oh my god, Alexander! Add another!” Magnus pleaded. He is pretty sure Alec could bring him to climax on his fingers alone. “Alexander, fuck, your fingers!”

“Yes! Fuck my fingers,” Alec says, licking a stripe on Magnus’ neck and adding a third finger, he pushes in slowly, watching Magnus intently with his lust blown glazed eyes for any discomfort.

Magnus uses the grip his thighs have on Alec’s waist and the traction of his locked ankles to move up and down, steadying himself on the wall behind him, his arms around Alec’s neck. He finds a rhythm that feels amazing, and lets himself move, almost dancing up and down, on Alec’s fingers…

“Shit, Magnus!” Alec says as he takes a nipple into his mouth, playing with the hardened nub on the tip of his tongue, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Alec asks in a breathy, husky and lustrous tone.

Magnus takes his pleasure without preamble… Alec is in awe, his dick is throbbing with desire, hanging heavy between his legs as he watches on.

“Magnus, I want to fuck you so bad!” Alec says.

“Oh yes! Please, fuck me with your perfect cock!” Magnus says. He licks into Alec’s mouth staking his claim… Magnus takes a condom from the shelves where they were paced when they entered the room, the same spot they placed the lube. This was a certainty after all…

Magnus rips the foil with his teeth spitting out the empty package. Magnus finds Alec’s leaking cock under his legs and slips on the condom with finesse, licking the dimple on the tip of Alec’s nose with a self-satisfied smirk…

Both men gaze at each other with matching smirks, desire plain as day in their eyes... 

Alec slowly pulls his fingers from Magnus’ ass wrapping them around his sheathed shaft, he pumps himself stroking and twisting over the crown, his cock throbs impatiently. Alec finds Magnus’ awaiting and eager entrance and lines himself up, pushing his cockhead in through the clenching muscles.

Alec and Magnus moan concurrently through the sensual feeling, as Alec inserts his dick slowly into Magnus tight walls.

“Oh fuck!” Alec breathes when he is balls deep in Magnus’ ass.

Magnus is crowded by raw rippling muscle, cradled in Alec’s strong hands, impaled on his dick and pinned to the wall, his legs wrapped around Ales’ waist…

“You feel so good inside me!” Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear, licking the lobe and taking it into his mouth, he sucks on it as he hums in delight.

Alec holds Magnus up, his hands under his thighs and ploughs into his ass, “Fuck!” Alec yelps as the vibration from Magnus’ mouth sent a shiver through him straight to his balls.

Magnus moves with Alec they create a steady pace between them as Alec’s cock slides in and out, again and again. Alec drives his cock in harder and deeper with each thrust. The sound of wet skin slapping together alongside the noise of the showers flowing water reverberates through and echoes around the tiled room. A heady sensual melody integrated with the erotic moans of elation from both men.

Alec fucks Magnus against the shower wall. And it feels fucking amazing…

Magnus unhooks his ankles and carefully raises one of his legs to rest on Alec’s shoulder changing the angle of penetration.

“Oh fuck, right there,” Magnus moans deep and husky, “Harder, Alexander, Oh fuck!” He cries out in pleasure. Alec obliges and thrusts in harder, hitting him right where it makes his eyes roll back and his mind go blank…

“Magnus, Fuck!” Alec huffs through the strain of holding Magnus up and continuing to thrust his cock deep into his ass. Alec’s muscles bulge, swell and glisten as they move under the skin, his pecs, his biceps and it’s a glorious sight… Magnus is so turned on by the pure strength of this damn sexual being, he is like a Greek deity. _Carved by the gods themselves…_

Magnus takes his dick in hand, needing the friction, he pumps his shaft from tip to base, running his thumb over the precum on the crown. The feeling is magnificent; Alec’s hard cock inside his tight walls, working him open and filling him, almost too much yet not enough, over and over, pleasuring him, it is immense and overwhelming…

This is the best he’s ever had, no wonder he hadn’t done this with many others or even allowed this level of intimacy. Almost as if he’d been saving himself for Alec and Alec alone … It was very much worth the wait.

Magnus feels like he is virtually floating, caught balancing on the knife's edge. His vision is blurring around the edges of his perception, hovering, drifting in this spectacular sensation. Heat tingling on his nerve endings, every sense is ablaze, and it’s molten at his core, culminating to a singular point dragging him deeper and deeper, sating his desire, his passion… Taking him further than ever before…

Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ back to hold him steady as Magnus loses himself in pleasure, slipping from the slick wall as he comes between their chests, thick ropes of cum coating their contracting muscles. Magnus hums deeply in contentment.

Alec steadies Magnus, halting his assault on his ass… Magnus is boneless in his arms, it’s a little precarious to continue fucking.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck as his senses return, and kisses him intensely.

“Please continue!” Magnus says with a sated smirk, he leans back onto the wall behind him, lowers his leg from Alec’s shoulder and wraps them around Alec’s waist once again, “Okay?” He asks with a nod.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Alec huffs and continues to thrust into Magnus ass. Alec pounds hard, fast and deep, over and over, his toes curl, one last thrust has him coming with a deep guttural groan into Magnus’ mouth, as they continue to kiss, it’s sloppy and uncoordinated.

Alec’s legs are shaking as he pulls his dick from Magnus and sets him down gently in front of him, still entangled together kissing each other. After a moment they pull apart both breathless and smirking…

“Maybe we should clean up a little,” Magnus suggests. Alec nods in agreement and still with a smug smirk he runs his fingers through his thick damp hair.

**

They collapse on the bed together…

“You have rather skilled fingers, Alexander,” Magnus hums his remark… Raising his brows sporadically for comical emphasise…

“I’ve played the piano since I was six and I practice archery,” Alec says with a coy gleam in his eyes.

“Do you now!” Magnus remarks,” Careful, your becoming quite the catch!” He states with a small laugh, “I would love to hear you play sometime!”

“I’m also a whiz on a keyboard,” Alec says with a wink.

Still tangled together they drift off in a state of blissful unconsciousness…

**

As Alec stirred awake he smelt the smooth scent of sandalwood invade his senses, a warmth spread through his chest as he buried his nose in the comforting aroma… His arms tightened around something; No, someone and the feeling is warm and comforting against his chest…

Alec’s mind grew mildly aware; He was still in Magnus’ apartment in his bed, they had dozed off at some point, early or late, depending on your perspective, and he had slept soundly for the first time in ages.

Alec hummed contently as the memories of last night’s activities flooded through his head. A grin spread across his face, the night with Magnus had been close and passionate, they had been intimate together, Finally.

_Fuck…_ _Can I just stay here?_ A content smile again spreading across Alec’s face. The brightness from the morning's first light shone through a small gap in the curtains; his sleep-addled brain adjusted as he became more conscious of his surroundings. He squinted from the golden beam of light as it dazzled him.

But he didn’t want to move, he was far too comfortable spooning Magnus, his nose in his hair as Magnus’ breath gently came and went, deep and undisturbed, his chest delicately rising and falling… Satisfaction penetrated every cell of Alec’s body…

**

“Shit!” Alec whispered to himself. Just then remembering the appointment he had with his sister later that morning._ Okay! If I leave now… I can get a run in, shower and have plenty of time to get my head together before I have to meet her. It’ll be fine…!_ He told himself.

He carefully untangled himself from Magnus’ warmth, slipping from the bed with little to no difficulty, making sure to not disturb Magnus in the process. As he stood at the end of the bed he couldn’t help but take in the beauty of the bronzed skin laid out in front of him, biceps bulging as Magnus moved his arms slightly to grasp the cushion his head was resting on, as he stirred a little in his sleep.

Magnus was barely covered by the pale cream silk sheet, pooling around his waist it contrasted his skin beautifully as it glistened in the early morning light. Alec watched Magnus’ chest rise and fall rhythmically, he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

Gathering his clothes from various places throughout the apartment, he shimmed into his boxers, jeans, Henley and slipped his jacket on. Checking his phone and slipping it in his pocket, rooting for his wallet he toed on his trainers…

Alec finds a pen and a piece of paper on a writing desk near the lounge. Alec wrote a simple note for Magnus to find when he wakes… Slipping soundlessly back into the bedroom, he places the note on the bedside table.

Bending over Magnus he pulled the silk sheet carefully over his shoulders and whispered in his ear, “See you later, lover!” Glancing over his shoulder, a huge grin unfurled over Alec’s face as he quietly left Magnus sleeping soundly behind him…

With that, he let himself out of the apartment. He skipped down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and was out into the cool morning air. It was still early almost 5 am, the street was empty and the sky was a wash of various shades of orange. The sun already breached the horizon… The hustle and bustle of the urban City would soon permeate the air around him.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he made his way home on foot, enjoying the cool air in his lungs and the curious of early chirping birds.

This had definitely been worth it,_ No regrets!!_ Alec smiled inwardly…

**

Magnus stirred when the silk sheet dropped a little, feeling cool air at his back, his eyes fluttered open as he registers that he is alone… the disappointment curls in his chest until he spots a folded piece of paper on his nightstand. Sitting up and swinging his legs around to hang from the edge of the bed. Magnus takes the handwritten note from the nightstand, running his fingertips across his name written in beautiful script across the paper and unfolds it carefully. It reads…

_Good Morning, Magnus!_  
_Sorry, I had to leave you so early._  
_I have a meeting with Izzy and I wanted to get my head together…_

_Be assured that I had the most incredible evening!_  
_I can’t wait to switch ;) Let’s do it soon… I’ll call you tonight!_  
_A…x_

Magnus’ stomach flutters… They’d only spent one night together and Magnus was already missing him! The Chairman jumps onto the bed curls up on the cushion that Alec had slept on… Magnus raises his brow at the feline._ What is going on with my cat?_

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this chapter, I love to hear your thoughts, theories etc... And it inspires me to keep writing of course.
> 
> Leave kudos and you'll have my eternal love and gratitude...
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @r_anngel & @ruthanngel1 
> 
> Love to y'all...


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit senses throughout...
> 
> Today, Alec feels good… His feet connect with the asphalt in a seamless rhythm amalgamating perfectly to the beat of the bass thumping in his ears. There is a feeling of tranquillity nestled in his chest, something he hasn’t felt before, not quite like this. Deep contentment hums through him, in his veins, makes him feel whole, complete, connected. He hadn’t known anything was missing until he’d met Magnus, and now, well…

After getting home from his early trek through the deserted streets of Brooklyn, Alec prepares for his run, ditching yesterday’s attire, he selected his preferred running clothes and throws them on.

Pulling on his sweatpants and a grey T-shirt Alec raised each foot to rest on the wooden kitchen stool, tying up his favoured Allbirds runners.

Once outside his apartment building he popped the cordless beats in his ears and selected a tune with a good beat. Taking off towards the park he nodded his acknowledgement at the passersby he knows from his building as he heads down the street at a steady pace…

Alec takes his run through prospect park, the park nearest to his apartment… His go-to place, when he needs to think, needs to chill or needs to vent his frustration.

Today, Alec feels good… His feet connect with the asphalt in a seamless rhythm amalgamating perfectly to the beat of the bass thumping in his ears. There is a feeling of tranquillity nestled in his chest, something he hasn’t felt before, not quite like this. Deep contentment hums through him, in his veins, makes him feel whole, complete, connected. He hadn’t known anything was missing until he’d met Magnus, and now, well…

Weaving his way through the pathways around the Park, under archways and back through the entrance to where he began. Alec feels buoyant, as though a mysterious weight has lifted from his shoulders, something that he hadn’t known was there, his head is clear; even to the challenge of throwing everyone off the scent of he and Magnus being, well, together… This was gonna be fun, albeit a little arduous regarding Izzy…

Alec is intent on keeping this for himself, not even letting the nosey meddling of the hotheaded, busybody Isabel Lightwood interfere… This thing between him and Magnus is too new… Too important…_ I’m not gonna let her fuck it up for me…! Not this time…_

**

Having put kibble out for The Chairman, Magnus menders out onto the balcony with his morning cup of tea, breathing in the air's coolness he closed his eyes momentarily.

He feels… An awareness, it’s peaceful, a kind of contentment, serenity even, deep in his core. An underlying current, a hum, a rhythm, that is now somehow in tune; and he knows it’s because of Alexander. If he believed in soul mates, well, he would say he has found his, without a doubt. If he believed…

Magnus ponders on his thoughts. Alec is a beautiful, pulchritudinous and enigmatic enigma of a man, and he wants to know him, inside and out. Magnus can hardly believe he had spent the night with him, it hardly seemed real, with all of their dancing around each other, it's almost too good to be true. It had been an extremely sensual experience for Magnus; he had given himself wholly to Alec, laid himself out on a platter for him and Alec had treated him with gentle regard, tender passion and respectful veneration; not only taking but giving pleasure… It had been an age since Magnus had experienced that level of care from another human being… The reason for his detachment, for his high walls, that keep him safe, that keep him from being vulnerable. But with Alec, he had let down his guard and welcomed him in with open arms... And he was not disappointed…

Blowing a plume of steam from his cup and sipping his tea Magnus hummed to himself… Looking out on the city and across the East River as the sun rises, casting artful, magical and aesthetic shadows across the urban view… The city emerges anew, vast and full of opportunity, hope and promise.

**

After taking his shower and washing off the sweatiness of his run, he dressed in black jeans and a fresh black Henley and a black leather jacket; he left his apartment feeling refreshed and on a mission, a mission to keep Izzy in the dark, and in turn, keeping Magnus safely tucked away… in a private piece of heaven of their own making…

He strolled into the cafe to greet Izzy; she sat at their regular table in the window booth.

“Hey, big brother!” She said in greeting, standing to embrace him in a sisterly hug. Alec gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took a seat across from her. The waiter approached prompting Alec to ask for his usual redeye.

Once they were alone, Izzy peered at him, her regard was intense and penetrating.

“What?” Alec says raising his brow and meeting her gaze.

“When are you going to tell me what’s going on with you and Magnus?” She says, getting straight to the point, just as Alec had figured she would.

“There’s nothing going on with Magnus and I!” Alec lies, all the while keeping her gaze without batting an eye, “I’m not lying Izzy!” he huffed.

“Really?” She challenges crossing her arms across her chest in a show of stubborn defiance.

“Really!!” Alec replies a little abruptly. Maybe this would not be as easy as he’d thought.

Izzy arches a brow at him tilting her head as if examining him, her eyes raking over him.

“Look, Magnus! Is an ass,” Alec says as the waiter sets his coffee down in front of him,_ a ridiculously perfect ass!_ He thinks, nodding thanks to the waiter and smirking to himself as he takes the cup and sips the hot liquid, hiding his lips as they threaten to tug at the corners, from Izzy’s view.

“Alec, look who you’re talking to! You can’t lie to me,” She retorts with a playful gleam in her eye.

_Watch me...!_ “Honestly, the guy is a primadonna with a superiority complex! He orders me around like I’m at his beck and call! HE IS AN ASS IZZY!” He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm his breath with a huff, “Get it through your head, there is nothing going on! Alec fires at her, his eyes intense, nostrils flared…

“Alright, okay!" She says holding up her palms, "I believe you.” She shifts a little uncomfortably in her seat, “I just wanted you to know, I wouldn’t ruin this for you; if there were something between you too! You know I feel bad, after last time,” Izzy says in a hushed voice her eyes downcast studying the cup in front of her, she skims the edge of the handle with her fingertips.

“How could I forget, Izzy!” His eyes are still sharp on her, “Fortunately, there is nothing going on for you to ruin!” Alec sits back in his seat taking another sip of his coffee his fingers of his free hand at the back of his neck kneading the now tense muscle…

“Now, Can we get to the meeting part of this meeting!” Alec asks raising his brow, setting his cup down and resting his elbows on the table.

**

Magnus glides towards the pool in his tight swimming shorts, after wetting his goggles in the pool water he places them over his head and eyes. He stands on the diving platform at the deep end of the pool and prepares for his usual laps… Curling his toes over the edge he takes a deep breath, straightening himself, he raises his arms and dives into the water, leaving the water predominantly undisturbed in his wake.

The sounds of the soft jazz tunes playing in the pool hall are muffled by the water as Magnus takes lap after lap… Once his routine is done and he is content with his training session for the day. Magnus lays back and drifts across the surface of the water, letting himself float suspended and weightless…

He loves the water, not only does it keep him in shape, needing to visit the gym only once or twice a week, but it is his solace, his escape from the busy corporate world of record labels, the hectic club and hospitality industry.

His little slice of heaven… Which he thinks might also include Alec now... The relaxation of a swim is nothing though, compared to what he’d experienced with Alec…

Thoughts consumed by one magnificent man, permeate through his head. His broad shoulders, lean frame, muscular thighs, bulging biceps, chiselled jaw, beautiful tight ass that he is looking forward to servicing, and those stunning, captivating, heavenly hazel eyes that hold a trillion universes within, that he could get _so_ lost in…

_I should get him in the pool next time I have him over,_ Magnus thinks, flashes of Alec’s body glistening with droplets of water running down his chest, over his perfectly tattooed back and biceps… flit through his head. Magnus hums as his dick twitches at the thought…

Magnus retires from the pool, taking his towel and patting himself dry he slips on his black silk Kimono, taking his phone from the pocket he checks his messages… Hoping to have something from Alec, although it’s still early he isn’t really expecting to hear from him until later, perhaps even this evening…

Magnus sees a message alert, but it’s from someone he would rather not talk to for as long as humanly possible…

** _From: Asmo-daddy_ **   
** _To: BanesMob_ **   
** _Magnus,_ **   
** _I need to set up a meeting with your client ASAP!_ **   
** _You know the one… I expect a prompt reply!_ **   
** _Your Father…_ **

Magnus gawked at the message, pursing his lips he popped the phone back into his pocket and made his way back to the top floor of the building…

**

“How are things with your new boyfriend?” Alec asks his sister, as they stood at the checkout counter.

“Simon,” She asked with a lopsided grin, “Yeah he's good! We’re actually planning a night out this weekend, at the Pandamonium!! you're invited of course!” Izzy added.

“Okay, sure! Sounds like fun! I'll invite Jace, yeah?!” Alec asks as he swipes his card through the reader, making a payment.

“Fantastic,” Izzy says gleaming happily at her brother.

The siblings make their way out of the coffee shop and downtown to the offices of Lightwood & Son… For a day filled with the guilty, the innocent and the confusing…

**

Alec goes through his day with clients, barely paying attention to his work, it’s all routine, anyway!

On his lunch break, Alec sends Magnus a text regarding the night out, knowing he is partial to the Pandemonium, even if they can't be open about their status they can still have a little fun, and about coming over tomorrow evening to continue what they started…

He wouldn’t make it over tonight, and he wanted to be able to stay for breakfast, hoping that Magnus wouldn’t mind. He just didn’t want it to be that kind of relationship. Not with Magnus… Alec wanted to know Magnus... Yes, the sex had been outstanding but there was more to it! _I know Magnus feels it too!_

**

Later when Alec is back home after an exhausting day, filled with irradiating and irrational people. He lies on his bed in the nude air drying himself after his shower, going through the documents one last time for tomorrow’s court hearing. His phone trills on the cushion where he’d left it, alerting him to an incoming call. Scooping it up he sees it’s a FaceTime call from Magnus…

Alec runs his fingers through his hair trying to tame the unruly mess to no avail, taps the screen to accept the call.

“Hey!” Alec says as Magnus’ face and upper body comes into view on his screen.

“Hey back!” Magnus replies, his eyes are a little dreamy as his lashes flutter.

_God, he looks good…_ Alec wets his lips, he can see Magnus’ smooth bronze chest; he is wearing his small gold pendant that glints in the light from his bedside table. Those silk sheets and soft pillows send a shiver up Alec’s spine as he recalls their activities when he’d last seen them, even though he was sure they were a slightly different colour…

“You’re in bed!” Magnus notes, “I would prefer if you were here, in my bed,” He says as he too wets his lips, ducking a ghost of a smirk.

“Believe me, so would I!” Alec says, “I will be tomorrow, tho!” Alec scoots down a little resting his head back on his pillow, rubbing his fingertips over the stubble on his jaw.

“Is everything okay?” Alec asks.

“Of course, Alexander, I just wanted to see you before I sleep!” He teases his bottom lip with his teeth, “Hopefully, I’ll dream of you!” Magnus winks. The phone is jostled a little and Alec catches the movement of his arm before Magnus’ face comes back into view.

“Are you touching yourself?” Alec asks with a smirk and a playful glint in his eyes.

“I am,” Magnus states, ”You should too!” He recommends, again wetting his lips…

“Let me see!” Alec asks in a dark tone, he shifts so he can hold the phone and touch himself at the same time. Licking his right hand before lowering it to palm his cock.

Magnus switches the camera view on his phone, so Alec can see his glorious cock, filling up the screen, his hand stroking lazily up and down, gripping the base and teasing the edge of his crown with his fingertips on his upward stroke. Alec can hear Magnus’ shallowing breath, as he hums at the spectacular image on his screen.

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec’s cock rises to the occasion quickly becoming firm and solid in his hand, throbbing for attention and friction. Alec obliges, twisting his grasp at his cockhead smearing the drops of precum that are already forming at his slit across the head and around his crown. Alec works the tip as heat pools at his premium, tingling in his balls, he watches on, as Magnus jerks himself in full view on his screen.

“I wanna see you’re beautiful face,” Alec hums.

“You say the sweetest things, Alexander!” Magnus’ voice is huskier now, his breath is shallow, he looks into the screen with hooded eyes heavy with luscious desire, his irises are swallowed by his pupils. His movements quicken as his strokes glide up and down his cock.

“Let me see you taking yourself, Alexander!” Magnus asks.

Alec does so with ease, flipping the view on his camera not taking his eyes off of Magnus, while he notes the beautiful expressions Magnus makes as he pleasures himself. Biting his lips, his sexy lust blown eyes, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows, the slight flush on his cheeks that reaches his ears.

Alec groans as he jerks his cock, he shifts his legs a little wider with a gentle roll of his hips and licks his lips.

“Alexander, look at you! Fuck… you’re so damn sexy!” Magnus moans his breath coming out in short pants, equaling Alec’s speed stroke for stroke…

“Fuck, Magnus, I wanna see your cock, your face, all of you!!” Alec says as he pushes his dick through his tight grasp again and again.

“Humm, next time... We’ll… Skype, or… Something!!” Magnus replies somewhat preoccupied, in a bubble of euphoria.

“Fuck that! Next time you’re gonna be right in front of me!!” Alec breathes, “So I can suck your delicious cock, I wanna taste every inch of you! Fuck Magnus!! I’m gonna finger your ass while I suck your cock! And you’re gonna scream for my dick before you scream my name!”

Alec’s on a roll and Magnus is in heaven listening to the glorious filth coming from his mouth, _that fucking beautiful mouth…!_

“Yes, Alexander, fuck… tell me more!” Magnus pleads with bated breath, “Tell me what you’re gonna do to me! Tell me!”

“Fuck, fuck,” Alec’s dick throbs as he jerks himself, up with a twist and down with a squeeze, again and again, moving rapidly up and down again.

“I’m gonna plough you, wreck you! And you’re gonna beg for more. I’m gonna fuck you so deep you’ll be feeling me there, for weeks!! Every time you sit, every time you stand, I’ll be there!!"

“Alexander, I’m gonna cum, fuck!! God, I love your beautiful filthy mouth,” Magnus moans.

“Magnus, Oh fuck… I’m gonna fuck you’re mouth just as deep! You will swallow me, every inch. Shit! Cum with me, Magnus!”

Deep guttural groans and shallow breathing emanate from each man, miles apart as they cum together, painting their stomachs and chests with ropes of cum… both men's heads slumped back into their pillows, sated smiles adorn their flushed, sweaty faces, they both laugh a little lazily between their soft panting breaths. Gazing at each other through their screens.

“I think that might be the best phone call I’ve ever had!” Alec says, carding his fingers through his hair licking his lips as he attempts to swallow, his throats gone somewhat dry now.

“Alexander, you’re insatiable!! I love it!” Magnus says…

**

The following evening…

Alec can’t wait for tonight. His nerve endings are itchy with anticipation… He hasn’t bottomed since that time!! He swore he’d let no one use him that way again, it had left him feeling used and violated. But this thing with Magnus, it’s different, and he believes wholeheartedly all be it, in such a short time, that he can trust Magnus… Magnus had trusted him…

He has showered and prepared himself with the douche, making sure he is clean and ready to go. Alec has dressed casually in black jeans, trainers, a grey T-shirt a black hoodie and his black leather jacket.

He steps out of the elevator when the door slides open and makes his way across the hallway to Magnus’ loft, pressing the bell symbol on the touchpad next to the door he waits. He can’t help the anticipation that coils in his stomach as he rubs his thumb pad across his palm. The door literally flies open and Magnus stands there looking god damn sexy as sin and somewhat dashing in designer lounging pyjama bottoms and open kimono, his entire torso is on display, his lushes rippling abs, smooth chest, he holds onto the doors inner brass handle as his eyes peruse the entirety of Alec’s lengthy frame.

Their eyes lock and Alec smirks, still rubbing the left palm with his right thumb. Magnus mirrors his smirk raising a brow he steps aside to bid Alec entry.

Alec steps inside, backing Magnus into his apartment. Alec closes the door behind him with a nudge of his foot, without breaking eye contact, “Hey!” He whispers.

“Hey!” Magnus replies “Have you eaten?” He asks, “I have some homemade noodles if you’re hungry?” He adds as he swallows.

“I’ve missed you!” Alec says as he moves into Magnus’ space, the mention of food going in one ear and out the other.

“I’ve missed you too, Alexander!” Magnus hums, he all but purrs in Alec’s proximity…

"There's only one thing I'm hungry for!" Alec says in a low husky tone.

They move closer, closing the distance between them until they are chest to chest. Alec rests his hands lightly on Magnus’ hips as his fingers curl around their expanse. Magnus envelops him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s torso, latching on to the back of his jacket, bunching it in his grasp, burying his nose at the base of Alec’s neck.

Alec smells like leather and fresh air, and a hint of something musty and sweet. Magnus summarizes its just Alec, how he smells and it’s heady and intoxicating, his arousal is instantaneous… Magnus breathes him in, drinking in and inhaling his scent, memorising it…

Alec’s hands roam the expanse of Magnus’ back, fingertips wander to the dips and valleys between his shoulder blades as he feels the muscles contract and flutter, quivering under his touch. One hand carding through the hair at his nape and cupping Magnus’ head angling him up. Alec licks into his mouth and Magnus opens up for him with a needy alacritous moan. Alec precipitated with a moan of his own.

Starting gently as they slowly grazed each other with their tongues, they move together in an increasingly rapid motion, as the sensations saturate them, they become more heated, swallowing each other’s moans which vibrate through their entirety as both men breathe each other’s air.

Alec swiftly turns Magnus and backs him into the closed door. Magnus hums at the contact of hardwood at his back, at being manhandled, enveloped and gloriously crowded by Alec’s solid form, by his scent, his lengthy frame and his firm arousal grinding into his groin… Sparking the ember that waited patiently with imperturbable equanimity.

They move concerted against one another, kissing and rutting together. Magnus slips Alec’s jacket from his shoulders and it falls onto the floor.

The Chairman appears at Alec’s ankles, weaving in and out through his legs purring intently, Magnus and Alec reluctantly break apart. Magnus wipes the wetness of their shared kiss from his lips with his thumb pad, with a contented sigh.

Alec bends down and strokes The Chairman tentatively behind the ears. “Hey, Chairman. Did you miss me?” He asks the feline as he scoops him up and cradles him in his arms. Deep purring emits as a response… Alec smiles with that endearing crooked grin.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander!” Magnus says placing a chased kiss on Alec's cheek as he moves to his drink station.

“In good ways, I hope?” Alec asks as he coos the cat, teasing under his chin with his fingers.

“What have you done to my cat? You’ve bewitched him!” Magnus states, pouring liquid from a mixer into two martini glasses.

**

Sitting side by side on the couch. Alec fills Magnus in regarding his coffee date with Izzy and the upcoming night out this weekend at the club…

“I think Izzy is hoping to get the VIP area booked,” Alec tells Magnus, “I’ve tried to tell her there’s no hope in hell that’ll happen. Those are booked out weeks in advance!”

Magnus gazes at Alec with a look that Alec can’t place. He has seen most of Magnus’ expressions, happy, flirty, playful, annoyed, recently adding his blissful and aroused expressions to the mix…

“Alexander, I have something to tell you!” Magnus says his head tilted down as he swells the liquid around his glass, he looks up from his Martini through his lashes.

“What is it?” Alec queries arching a brow, “This sounds a little ominous,”

_Just cut to the chase… Rip the band-aid off!_ “Actually, I am the owner!” Magnus says the expression remains unmoved on his face.

“Of?” Alec questions, his brow creasing.

“Pandemonium…!” Magnus states.

“Okay! Haha,” Alec laughs in jest, “Sure you are!” He huffs, noticing Magnus’ brows raising in an unamused fashion, “Wait, You’re serious? Really?”

“Yes, Alexander!” Magnus says, promptly downing the rest of his drink…

“Oh. Okay, Wow!” Alec says choking down the rest of his drink, “How do you have time for that? With the record label n all?” Alec asks, “I mean I heard a rumour that you have a record label?”

Until now, Magnus’ and Alec’s relationship had revolved solely around the wedding planning and their unresolved feelings towards each other. Both men not wanting to push one another with personal questions about work etc… At least that’s what they tell themselves…

In reality, all they really had been thinking about were their feelings for each other! How the other would feel as they were kissed and fucked, how mind-blowing it would be.

“Well then, I guess all the rumours are true!” Magnus confirmed, “The record label is relatively new, Cat handles most of the day to day. The Pandemonium, well, I’ve owned it for the better part of 10 years!”

“Shit! No way! That means you were the owner when I used the cruise the place?” Alec looks at him with wide eyes. Thinking back to the time he cruised the Pandemonium… “And we never met?”

Magnus looks at Alec with a hint of amusement, “Be assured, Alexander. If I’d seen you there, you would most certainly remember!” He winks as the corner of his lips tug upwards in a devious smirk…

**

“Do you want to try something?” Magnus asks “Trust me, it’ll be worth it!”

It doesn't surprise Alec that yes, he trusts Magnus. He peers over his shoulder at the man, wondering what he has up his sleeve? “Okay!” Alec replies, his brows knit together as he tilts his head at Magnus who has a smouldering smug look on his face. He shoots Alec a playful wink lowering his head away from Alec’s view.

“Relax! Just go with it!” Magnus says parting Alec’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, “Just, don’t cum until I say so!”

“Ha, I can do that!” Alec replies, feeling the hint of a challenge, he nestled his torso into the cushion beneath him, threading his fingers through his hair as his forehead rests against another cushion, one of the many that have been positioned under his body, his ass is in the air with Magnus’ face so close to his hole that Alec can feel the warmth of his breath caressing his skin, in short puffs, it sends a shiver across his back and tingles up the back of his neck.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you! You’ll be begging for more!” Magnus says matter of factly.

Magnus trails open-mouthed kisses along Alec’s butt cheeks, nipping a little here and there, snaking his tongue along the sensitive skin. Ducking his head, Magnus licks with a flat tongue at his premium, takes Alec’s balls into his mouth and sucks on each sac with great attention and care.

Alec's moans and groans of delight are muffled by the pillow beneath his face… Magnus makes a b-line to Alec’s ass teasing with his tongue at the skin blowing hot breath along the way, he kisses, sucks and nips. He can see how solid Alec’s cock is, how aroused he is becoming, drops of precum pool at the slit of Alec’s perfect hard cock…

Magnus pops the cap on a tube of cherry flavoured lube and lubes Alec’s entrance a little as Alec hums at the feeling.

Magnus licks over Alec’s pucker hole with the flat of his tongue, spreading him wide with his thumbs. He teases the area with the tip of his tongue swirling around the ring as it contracts and relaxes. Little kitten licks with a soft tongue down to the premium and blowing there has Alec moaning deeper. Trailing his tongue back to his entrance Magnus continues teasing his tongue around the pucker of Alec’s hole pushing it inside a little.

As Alec relaxes, his entrance opens up for Magnus allowing his tongue inside. Magnus stiffens his tongue and breaches the barrier, slipping further inside of Alec’s ass.

“Oh, Fuck!” Alec hums, arching his back as a current travels up and down his spine, curling heat through his premium and balls, his veins hum with sensual electricity. Alec tightens the grip in his hair pulling the roots slightly to ground himself, “That feels, fuck, amazing!”

Magnus grips Alec’s hips as he slips his tongue through Alec’s tight ring of muscle lapping at the hole as it clenches and grips Magnus’ tongue.

Alec can’t help but praise his cleaning regime right now…

Alec’ cock sits solidly between his parted legs as Magnus eagerly laps at his hole, gently fucking Alec’s ass with his tongue. Repeating the process over and over, while reducing Alec to a squirming mess of reactive nerve endings.

The obscene sounds emanating around the room echo through Alec’s head. The feeling is so erotic and overwhelming, having Magnus’ talented tongue in his ass; it shouldn’t be this good surly…_ Oh, fucking, fuck…!_ Alec rolls his ass into Magnus’ face wanting more. Liquid heat pools, tingling low in his belly and behind his premium.

“Magnus… Fuck!” Alec moans, gyrating his hips to get some friction on his cock.

Magnus slips a finger inside Alec’s velvety walls alongside his tongue and curls it in search of the sweet bundle of nerves. He knows when he has found it. Alec’s balls rise and his muscles go taut and his ass rolls into Magnus' face on its own accord.

“Magnus, Fuck!” Alec moans with a shallow breath.

“You like that Alexander! My tongue in your pretty pink ass hole?” Magnus asks moving a hand to roll Alec’s balls gently teasing with the edges of his fingernails.

“Fuck! I love it, Your tongue! Damn, Magnus,” Alec groans.

Magnus takes Alec’s dripping cock in hand and pumps it, up and down while he fucks his ass with his tongue and finger. Alec is on the cusp, balanced right on the edge. With a gentle sweep of Magnus’ thumb across the crown... 

“Magnus, shit, fuck. Stop!” Alec says as his hips jerk, “Or I’m gonna cum!” He breathlessly pants.

Magnus releases Alec’s cock from his grasp and tongue from his ass leaving his finger sitting still, ceasing the caress of his prostate.

“Okay, Alexander... You okay?” Magnus asks palming his own erection. His mouth and chin slick with spit and cherry lube, his eyes are lust blown and wide as his fingertips follow the tattooed lines on Alec’s back.

“Yeah. Fucking amazing! Just give me a sec!” Alec says as his muscles relax a little, “Okay, I’m good to go!” He says as he adjusts himself on the cushions….

Magnus continues tonguing at Alec’s ass, he slips two fingers inside of his beautiful clenching hole and begins the process of massaging his prostate again, until the point of another pending climax.

Magnus stops and waits for Alec to relax, receding back from the edge; Once he is relaxed enough Magnus takes Alec’s ridiculously hard cock and angling it backwards Magnus licks at the crown and sucks it into his mouth… Fucking Alec’s ass with three lubed fingers and Alec can’t get enough.

“Fuck, I need to cum! Magnus!!” Alec pleaded with a whimper...

“Not yet! Alexander. Just wait a little longer!” Magnus says. they wait for Alec to calm again.

Magnus urges Alec up, to sit a little higher on his knees then Magnus lays his head underneath Alec’s hard cock, licking the precum from the tip he hums in delight at the taste of Alec exploding on his tongue.

“Alexander, I want you to fuck my mouth!” Magnus says adjusting himself until he is lying comfortably directly under Alec’s cock.

“Are you sure?” Alec asks as he looks down towards Magnus and spots him laying under him. Magnus’ hair tickles his stomach as he angles his head to look up towards Alec. “Fuck!” Alec whispers.

“Yes, do it! Alexander! Just don’t cum yet!” Magnus says.

“I don’t think I can Magnus! Just looking at you makes me wanna nut!” Alec says running his fingertips across his sweaty brow and through his damp hair.

“Try!” Magnus says opening his mouth and positioning Alec’s cockhead by his lips, he circled the crown with the tip of his tongue.

“Okay! Fuck, I’ll try,” Alec replies with a shudder.

As Alec lower himself and his cock disappears into Magnus’ mouth Alec groans loudly as he is engulfed by Magnus' warm, wet mouth. Magnus grasps Alec’s hips as Alec works up a rhythm fucking in and out of Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus takes Alec’s cock down his throat a little, breathing in through his nose, taking his own dick in hand he starts to jerk himself, moaning at the heady feeling. The vibration reverberates through Alec’s cock and through to his premium and leaving a tingling sensation directly behind.

“Oh, god! Magnus!” Alec hums as he picks up speed, his thighs are trembling his hands are clenched into fists, he strains to keep himself steady he grasps at the silk sheet.

Alec looks down at the sight beneath him. Magnus taking in and swallowing his cock deep into his mouth, through his beautiful, sinful and tormenting lips,_ Fuck…!_ Alec’s brain is foggy filled with lustrous, blissed-out feelings that overwhelm. He is on the knife's edge and all his nerve ending are on fire, his chest and back are wet with sweat from the overexertion of denied climaxes and he is trying to keep from thrusting too deep into Magnus’ mouth.

This isn't the best angle for deep throating, Alec should really face the other way for the best penetration, but he knows he’ll cum as soon as he sees Magnus jerking himself off. So he is as careful as he can be, all the while trying to not cum.

Edging is a fucking amazing feeling, and when you do finally climax it's a powerful and overwhelming experience... It’s another realm of pleasure, jubilation and euphoria. 

**

Alec is shaking from his toes to the tips of his ears. Magnus hollows he cheeks as he sucks his cock when Alec withdraws from his mouth, he is humming in ecstasy as he plunges back in, and it just makes Alec tremble all the more. It’s taking all of his effort to keep himself coming…

“Magnus!” Alec whines through gritted teeth.

Magnus taps him with his fingertips at the base of his spine. Alec withdraws his cock from his mouth, which is a colossal effort. Breathing hard, Alec’s chest rises and falls erratically. Magnus is fairing none better. Alec collapses onto his side. Magnus shifts upwards and he places a palm flat on Alec’s expanding diaphragm.

“You okay?” He asks looking into Alec’s eyes as he gets his own breathing under control.

“You are gonna be the death of me, Magnus!” Alec replies with a smirk, running his fingers through his hair as he takes a calming breath.

Magnus shoots him a salacious smirk, he moves closer, “Oh Alexander, I’m not finished with you yet!” Magnus whispers in a rather prurient tone…

**

Magnus gets Alec on his knees once again and when Alec is ready, he slips his sheathed cock into his lubed, clenching and eager ass hole.

Entering him slowly Magnus’ cockhead slips in through the pucker pink ring and into the clench of Alec’s awaiting ass, and it’s a glorious feeling to finally be inside of Alec like this. Magnus had wanted to make this a mind-blowing experience for Alec, only blowing his own mind in the process. How willing Alec has been to go this far with edging, how much he has withstood and still being coherent. This man has stamina… Magnus is well aware, there is no way in hell he could have denied himself as much as Alec has managed to.

Going slowly Magnus inserts his dick inch by glorious inch; as both men moan and groan at the sensation. Magnus has to be careful even though he had loosened Alec up a great deal. He is exceedingly tight stretched around Magnus’ girth, he eases in gently! Giving Alec ample time to accustom to his cock. Magnus had lubed his cock generously knowing it was going be a tight fit. He resisted the urge to thrust home and plough Alec into oblivion. 

"I fucking love your cock!" Alec hummed, as Magnus' glorious cock stretched open his rim, and through the twinge of pain, only pleasure! 

Magnus’ cock felt magnificent, filling him to the brim. The beautiful stretch felt nothing like any before. The girth, spectacular, as was the feeling as Magnus slowly inched into Alec’s ass. 

Leaning forward Magnus places kisses on Alec's shoulder, sucking a mark on his skin, nipping at the spot a little and snaking his tongue along the skin as a shiver erupted along Alec’s spine. 

Magnus’s cock is caressed by Alec tight walls as they pull him in further and further until he sits engulfed to the base, balls deep in Alec ass.

“Fuck! I don’t know how long I’m gonna last!” Alec says dark and husky. He has his ass in the air and his chest has slumped down on the cushion, which his arms are wrapped around. Like an offering for Magnus to take.

“That’s okay, Alexander!” Magnus moans as he stirs his cock deep in Alec’s ass, “Fuck, I don’t think I will either, being perfectly honest,” He pulls his cock out to where his crown catches on Alec’s rim and slams back in, “Oh Alexander you feel heavenly,” He hums.

“Shit, Magnus, do it again,” Alec asks moving to meet Magnus’ thrust.

Building a breathtaking rhythm between them, sounds of lewd contentment and elation echo through Magnus’ bedroom and probably through the entire loft with the amplification of skin slapping against skin, so obscene and lustful that it could titillate the most virtuous.

Driving his hungry cock into Alec’s ass again and again. Alec is lost in this, it is more than he’d hoped for, the only thoughts he can manage are,_ More… Fuck… Yes, there!_

Moving one leg over Alec’s hip, Magnus changes the angle of his thrusts, for better and deeper penetration. Pushing in deep and retreating his dick back out, again and again, Magnus builds a punishing rhythm, He grinds into Alec hard and fast, they’re both floating high on the thrill of their imminent climax, it’s in reach, dancing on the horizon.

Both men shake with strained, taut limbs. Magnus loses his centre balance and collapses onto his side taking Alec with him. Adjusting to the new position, Magnus continues to thrust into Alec. Alec raises his leg, holding it up with one arm so Magnus can get a deeper thrust. Alec takes his hard leaking cock in hand and strokes, grunting his moans as his toes curl and his stomach trembles…

"Alexander... Cum now!" Magnus moans in short pants.

“Fuck... Cuming!” Alec grunts through an upward twisting stroke, his brow strained his breath shallow.

“Fuck… Me too… Alexander!” Magnus moans his reply.

When Alec cums he cums hard, harder than ever before… Strung so tight with so many denied climaxes. Ropes of cum hit his stomach and chest as he convulses through the sensitive reverberations… Magnus grunts with one last hard thrust as he fills his condom, pulsing as torrent after torrent flows through him…

“FUCK… !” Both men holler...

After a time of deeply satisfied euphoria, consumed in heavenly endorphins, they lay intertwined breathing rhythmically in tandem.

“Wow! We gotta do that again!” Alec says, gazing down toward Magnus as he lay with his cheek resting contently on Alec’s chest. He cocks his brow with a look of sated bliss on his face that Magnus mirrors, threading his fingers through and intertwining with Alec’s. Alec clasps Magnus fingers tight and lifts their linked hands, gently kissing Magnus’ knuckles.

Laughing together, they are well and truly sated… Alec's fingers caress Magnus' jaw, he uses them to tilt Magnus upwards so he can claim a lazy kiss... 

**

**

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, apologies it took a little longer to post than I'd hoped. It took on a life of its own, becoming quite a lot longer than expected... 
> 
> Please let me know what you're thoughts are on this chapter! I love to hear from you...
> 
> Leave Kudos, they are all greatly appreciated! I will love y'all forever!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @r_anngel & @ruthanngel1  
Love to all y'all...


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit scenes throughout!
> 
> Magnus smiles to himself, teasing his fingertips along the curves and plains of muscle beneath his palm. This… God, this feels right, here with you, my Alexander! Magnus’ heart flutters at the thought, My Alexander… He chews it over, Yes, I think I like the sound of that…!

Magnus is roused from a rather spectacular dream, his bedroom is still relatively dark, although a small sliver of moonlight shines through a gap in the curtains, revealing the magnificent sight of a delightfully bare Alexander lying in the bed next to him, the ridges and dips of his abdominal and chest muscles cast delicate shadows across his torso.

His hair is bed tussled, just a gorgeous mess flopping over his brow. Magnus admires his lover laid out in his bed, splendidly naked. Alec’s lean and tantalizing body shifts delicately in his sleep, with only a thin layer of the silk sheet pooled around his lower midsection covering his virtue as he makes adorable little snoring sounds.

Untangling himself from Alec’s lanky frame without disturbing him, is arduous, but he manages nevertheless. Magnus peers down at the picture in front of him, and it's magnificent, something he never wants to forget, he takes a moment to drink in the image and preserve a mental snapshot for later viewing; then makes his way to the ensuite, attends his business and quickly returns to crawl back into the comfort and warmth of his bed, snuggling into Alec’s side, he gently rests his head on Alec’s chest as it rises and falls to his inhale and exhale of breath… A smile ghosts over Alec’s face, his arm circles around Magnus’ back, pulling him in closer as Alec moans a little in his somnolent haze.

Magnus smiles to himself, teasing his fingertips along the curves and plains of muscle beneath his palm. _This… God, this feels right, here with you, my Alexander!_ Magnus’ heart flutters at the thought,_ My Alexander…_ He chews it over,_ Yes, I think I like the sound of that…!_

**

Fluttering open his sleepy eyes, Alec gazes down to where Magnus has nestled around his side and drooped over his chest. Alec squeezes slightly where his arm has Magnus encased, tightening his hold a fraction. Magnus’ arm, rested upon his stomach, his fingertips lightly caressing his ribs, but Magnus is asleep. Alec can tell by the deep rhythmic breaths and muffled muttering under his breath. Alec beams to himself in the early morning light and rubs the heel of his free palm at his eyes.

The bedroom is light enough to see his surroundings, the mess of clothes they had strewn around in their aroused state, sit haphazardly around the room. _That was quite_ _a night…_ Alec allows his fingers to wander the expanse of Magnus’ back as the other cards through his own hair, he revels in thoughtfulness. Alec’s heart flutters at the memory of Magnus’ attentiveness, the way he had made him feel. Allowing Magnus in, and giving of himself, left him feeling something profound, a feeling of elation at his core. Alec’s mind wandered to Magnus’ mouth at his ass, the pleasure he had felt and the feeling of being filled was incredible. His stomach muscles ripple and his dick twitches, _It was fucking amazing…_

Alec already supports a semi when Magnus stirs, his leg sweeps over coming to rest in between Alec’s. Alec can feel evidence of Magnus’ morning wood nudging against his thigh as he cranes his neck up to meet Alec’s gaze. Magnus has the sweetest sleepy smile, his hair is a mess, his eyes gleam and there’s something chasmic, enigmatic but significant in their depths.

Their eyes linger as they gaze at each other… Both feel this growing importance, this magnetism between them, their gravitational pull towards each other only increasing, becoming something more.

“Hey!” Alec murmurs, his voice husky from sleep, a lazy smirk adorns his face, mildly tugging at one corner.

“Morning, Alexander!” Magnus replies as he rubs the back of his neck and yawns, “What time is it?” He inquires.

“I have no idea?” Alec smile lifts at the corner, ”How did you sleep?” He asks as Magnus rubs his sleepy eyes,

“Pretty great actually! I must say, I rather enjoyed the company,” Magnus mumbles through another yawn.

“I was thinking of making breakfast?” Alec suggests with a bob of his brow.

“Oh really! That sounds fantastic! Please, have at it!” Magnus replies…

**

Dressed in nothing but his boxers, Alec finds all the required ingredients, from Magnus’ parlour for the batter; cream, strawberries and a lemon from the fridge. Alec takes out the strawberries and rinses them in tepid water to ward off the chill from the fridge. And gets to work on the batter finding a couple of bowls and a whisk.

Magnus enters to find Alec beating the liquid in the bowl. He can't help but ogle his straining biceps… _Damn fine specimen! I think I'll keep him…_

"Although I will never complain about having you walking around my place, practically naked! You're welcome to borrow anything from my closet, ” Magnus says as his eyes devour the sight of Alec.

Coffee steeps, brewing in the French press on the kitchen counter. Magnus perched on a high stool and leaned over to grab the French press…

“I’ll keep that in mind, ” Alec says as he continues to beat the mixture, “You’ve gotta wait! Let it brew a little,” He tells Magnus.

Magnus raises his brow, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl in defiance. Alec rolled his eyes and tutted him.

“What’s for breakfast?” Magnus asks.

“Crepes!” Alec replies.

Turning his attention back to the heating frying pan, Alec brushes the pan with melted butter and poured a measure of the batter into the pan, he expertly swilled it around creating a thin coating around the pan, letting this cook for a short time he flipped it like a pro, cooking the other side and turning it out onto a plate and repeating the process until the batter was spent.

Alec serves up sliced strawberries, lemon quarters, sugar and cream and the pot of coffee with the crepes.

“Normally, I stick to tea, before my swim! Then I'll have coffee!” Magnus informs him, biting into the strawberry.

“Oh, sorry! I can make tea if you want, I wondered, you do have a lot of tea!” Alec said.

“Alexander, it's fine! I can do without my tea when I have someone making me breakfast, it is rather unexpected and quite the novelty. Thank you!” He says, “I would like to get you in the pool sometime tho!” Magnus winks.

“I normally run in the mornings, but I could be persuaded!” Alec teases.

“Alexander,” He hums, "I could get used to this!” Magnus remarks, “This is divine!” he moaned as he took another bite of his perfectly cooked crepes rolling his eyes at the taste.

“I am happy you like them,” Alec replied with a smirk, taking a bite of his own.

The Charman wanders in, “I'm afraid we're using your, special cream,” Magnus chuckled and poked his tongue at his cat.

Alec stepped around the table with said cream and poured a measure for the feline into a swanky black glittery bowl. The Chairman rubbed his head against Alec’s calf, purring…

“There’s a good boy,” Alec coos, “You don't mind me using some of your special cream, to spoil your daddy, do you!?” Alec squats, teasing his fingers behind the cat's ears. The Chairman is hooked, leaning in lost in contented bliss, purring, he almost falls over when Alec stands to mender back to the table. Magnus laughs out loud, making Alec smile. Wanting to hear more of that wonderful sound… Alec feels that odd swelling sensation in his chest…

  
**

After their mundane morning; they both stepped into the shower having little time for an extended session they jerked each other off, then Alec wrapped his palm around both of their dicks, stroking in tandem, and it was_ so_ good! Magnus joined in, wrapping his hand around the other side of the cocks. Both men stroked and kissed with ferociously until their climax took them…

They had to part and go about their prospective jobs… getting whatever needed doing, done, ahead of their planned evening…

**

The night out…

Alec, Izzy and Jace arrive at the Pandemonium and make their way through the club and to the VIP area. Unbeknown to Izzy, Magnus had made sure they got it when she booked; they were escorted by a swanky member of staff.

The trio lounge on one of the comfy black couches, there were three in this section, surrounding a table with an assortment of coloured glass candle holders, the candles were lit and flickering a dancing light, illuminating their secluded dark corner. Their area is a raised section adjacent to the left side of the dance floor.

They converse with each other and sip their beverages, as they wait for the rest of their party to arrive. Jace has his legs crossed and feet on the table in front of him and Izzy is strewn across the couch leaning back on the armrest, Alec sits in between them his elbows resting on his knees.

They spot Simon walking over with Clary trailing behind. Alec could define the exact moment that Jace saw her, his jaw literally dropped straight to the floor as he untangled himself and removed his feet from the table.

Alec cranes his neck to catch sight of Magnus, slightly irked that he was nowhere to be seen. Alec could feel his stomach drop.

“Shit! Who is that? She is a damn goddess,” Jace leaned over to whisper in Alec’s ear, his eyes wide in awe.

“Clary, I think her name is!” Alec replied, somewhat amused at Jace’s state of apprehension, he was unconsciously clenching and unclenching his hands and wetting his lips.

Jace seems a little nervous, which Alec has to admit, he’d never seen before. Jace is always the most self-assured and confident in the presence of the opposite sex, cocky even. But this girl had an unexpected effect on his brother. Alec is curious to see how the night will unfold.

Alec tried not to let his disappointment that Magnus was absent show as he greeted Simon and Clary when they reached the VIP area.

“Hey!” Simon said with a nod to Alec and Jace, as he steps up onto the podium moving around the table towards Izzy and taking a seat next to her, leaving Clary looking a little lost…

Jace takes this as his cue and rises from his seat to introduce himself, “Hey I’m Jace. Clary, right?” He asks with a cocky grin as he extends his hand.

Clary takes the proffered hand, “Hey. Yeah, that’s me!” She says with a firm shake and a small smile. Jace motions for her to sit next to him. Clary does so without objection, as a member of staff comes over and sets down another round of drinks on their table…

The group chat among themselves. Izzy and Simon are close, whispering to each other. Jace and Clary are getting on just as well, Jace has her laughing anyway. The pair stand, Clary’s hand clasped in Jace’s as he guides her towards the dancefloor. Alec sits back on the couch with a drink in hand as he observes the people lost to the music from his position on the VIP podium.

It’s almost an hour later when Magnus appears. Alec has been sulking a little, not that he would admit it, his mood soured when he thought that maybe Magnus wasn’t gonna show… He strolls in like he owns the place; which, _news flash,_ He does…

Magnus is dressed to impress as always. Alec’s jaw descends at the very sight of him, his heart swoops, his fingers tingle and his mouth runs dry, _Damn…_

Wearing nothing but revelling fabric above the waist, which he really needn’t have; it lays completely open wafting majestically behind him in his wake, showing off his tort muscles, his rippling abs and chest that glistens in the strobing lights; aborning but a few necklaces, that shift and dance over his chest as he walks, no, sways, glides even…_ Damn…_

His pants are so goddamn tight that Alec can plainly see the glorious bulge he supports. Chains dangle from his waist, somewhere, swaying as he moves gracefully. His makeup is stunning, the usual black coal lining his eyes, smothered in glitter as is his hair, it stands tall with accents of purple throughout… _Fuck!_ _How is it possible that I want him, even more, every time I see him._

Alec has to restrain himself from storming right up to him and claiming him in front of the entire club, starting with a bruising kiss, pretences be damned. Instead, he bites down on his bottom lip, releasing a guttural growl, it’s almost feral… Shit! Alec quickly surveys his surroundings; no one seems to have caught his slip up. He lets out a sigh of relief but remains seated to conceal his semi, as Magnus Waltz's up to the VIP area with a shit-eating grin on his face._ Damn you, Magnus Bane…_ Alec knows that Magnus is fully aware of what he is doing…

Alec can’t help but steal glances, admiring Magnus’ ass in those ridiculously tight pants, his glorious glistening taut muscles on the expanse of his torso. Magnus chats animatedly with Izzy and Simon, and Alec knows he’s putting on a show especially for him… The thought does funny things to him, like the unavoidable and current twitch in his pants, the thuming of heat through his veins and the tingling at the base of his spine.

Magnus takes a seat on opposite Alec, perching on the edge of the couch resting his elbows on his knees, his necklaces dangle, encased, swaying between his legs and arms as he looks up through his lashes towards Alec; this man is concupiscence, pure sin incarnate. Alec licks his lips but remains rigid arching a brow… There is a challenge being thrown down here and Alec is all too keen to play along…

Alec echos Magnus’ gaze with one of his own and it’s nothing but carnal, he pursues Magnus’ delectable frame and spots a mark that he made on Magnus’ pulse point at some time during their heated fervour, he feels his ears tingle as his dick throbs, twitching wantonly in his pants. Feeling a sense of pride at Magnus brazenly parading around with his mark for all to see.

He feels like a jack in a box, and he can’t sit still. His heart rate has doubled since Magnus walked in and the nearing proximity has only worsened that fact, it feels like there’s a hurricane brewing in his chest. He knows if they’re gonna play this game he needs to keep his cool…

_How the hell am I gonna do that?_ Alec can’t help but think.

“Alexander!” Magnus remarks, still peering up at Alec from under his lashes, his grin is wicked and sultry.

“Magnus!” Alec responds, a ghost of a smirk threatening to break through his stoic facade. He loves this, this is fun…

Magnus raises a brow as he rises from his seat and strolls towards the bar without a backward glance.

Alec breathes out a sigh. I love a challenge…!

“Hey, Alec,” Simon says as he appears in Alec’s space. “I hear that you and Magnus aren't getting on so well? I mean, have you tried talking to him? He really is the nicest guy that I've ever met! He is super, super sweet, like, literally. I'm sure you guys can work out whatever it is. You know!” Simon rubs the back of his neck, obviously considering his next words, “You just have to… ”

Alec darts him an intensely fierce stare that cuts Simon off instantly, mid-sentence, and has the poor lad swallowing nervously and backing off just as quickly as he appeared.

“No worries!” Simon says promptly holding up his hands in defeat and taking his leave. He can’t seem to get out of there quick enough.

Alec huffs a small laugh, rolling his eyes…

**

Magnus is smirking to himself as he collects the drink the barkeep has waiting for him at the bar. He loves roiling Alec up, it’s so damn easy! He could see how affected Alec was, he just wondered if he could keep up their charade, or if he would cave and fold.

In all honesty, Magnus was having a hard time of his own,_ (pun intended,)_ keeping his hands to himself was indeed going to be a challenge. He just wanted to touch and explore that beautiful body, grind up against him, wrap himself up and be wrapped in Alec.

_Alec is looking rather mouthwatering, simply delicious tonight… Who am I kidding, he’s fucking sexy as hell…_ He sips his drink surveying the man in question.

Remarkably, Alec is perpetrating a grand performance thus far. Magnus loves this game, but he can’t help but wonder why Alec wants this to remain a secret, not that he minds, but he’ll make a point to inquire about it, but not tonight, tonight they were going to have fun.

**

Alec menders up to the bar under the pretence of getting himself another drink. He finds he can’t keep his distance from Magnus, especially if the man in question is so nearby.

“I am having a hard time keeping my hand off you!” Alec whispers as he comes up beside Magnus.

“That was the idea, darling!” Magnus utters with a coy smirk and a challenging gleam in his eye.

Alec lets out a breath, “You will be the death of me, Magnus Bane!” He tells him.

“This was your idea, ya know,” Magnus beams back, licking his lips in a particularly sensual way.

“Actually, this was your idea, I just wanted to keep us to ourselves,” Alec corrects with a playful bob of his brow.

“Maybe, but you happily agreed to it,” Magnus states.

“Yes, I did, didn't I. Don't get me wrong, I’m not complaining, I love a challenge, ” Alec says, his eyes glistening with carnal intent.

“As do I, Alexander!” Magnus says, and sips on his beverage, he runs the tip of his tongue along the edge of the glass gazing at Alec through his lashes.

“I was just stating fact…” Alec says, watching Magnus’ tongue linger on the glass, he can feel his dick straining within his pants.

Magnus observes Izzy ambling in their direction over Alec’s shoulder, she's trying to be covert about it…

“Izzy’s on her way over!” Magnus leans in and whispers in Alec’s ear, “Ready?” He asks. Alec nods with a huff rolling his eyes.

**

“How dare you!” Magnus spat in a raised voice, a blazing fire in his eyes. He darted Alec a Semi-salacious smirk as he shifts so only Alec can see, the others, namely Izzy, are now behind him, or occupied with other more interesting things…

Alec, just scowled back at him, Which Magnus found, _downright libidinous,_ this coincided with a twitch from Alec’s pants, enough for Magnus to catch, he can plainly see Alec’s dick straining against the material, he almost expected the damned thing to burst from its confines. Magnus arched a brow. Alec covered a suggestive little wink with his hand as if he were rubbing his temple and wet his lips.

Magnus’ Pupils are blown wide now and gleaming with luscious purpose. Magnus says so much with his scintillating eyes and Alec could read him like an open book, in all capital letters.

Magnus turns abruptly leaving Alec standing there by the bar, marching away, the sway of his hips is more seductive than necessary, but Alec enjoys the show, all the while Alec remains stoic, not letting his facial expressions give him away. His sister strolls up behind him, placing a hesitant palm on his shoulder.

“You okay, Hermano? [Brother]” She asks coming up beside him, leaning sideways into the bar and facing her brother with a sympathetic look on her face…

Alec raises a brow, covering the evidence of his boner with his broad palm and takes the last sip of whatever drink was in his glass, “Yeah, Izzy! I’m fine…” with a sigh he sets down the empty glass on the bartop, he leans in towards his sister, “I might head out!” He says,

Izzy nodded embracing him in a comforting sisterly hug. Alec briefly hugs her back, with his free arm, “Have a good night, okay! Tell everyone bye, Yeah?” Alec asks and gives her a peck on the top of her head before breaking away, leaving her standing alone at the bar…

**

Alec leaves Izzy standing there as he disappears into the throngs of people, blending seamlessly amongst the crowd as the beat picks up, accompanied by a deep bass that has the crowd jumping and the lights strobing in an array of colours.

Checking over his shoulder that no one is looking; not that anyone would catch him now he’s under the cover of darkness and hidden by the sea of bodies. He slips down a staff only corridor and follows the directions he acquired from Magnus. He makes his way up a flight of stairs on his left, following another corridor around a bend and up a smaller flight of stairs, he finds himself standing in front of a heavy black door with chrome fittings. Which is hopefully Magnus’ office.

Alec’s heart beats rapidly and his dick pulses as he knocks on the door with three sharp raps, cracking the door open he peers inside, catching sight of Magnus sitting behind a large desk at the opposite end of the room, his feet perched, crossed at the ankles on the desktop.

The room is dark, illuminated only by the strobing of the coloured lights from the club below… Cascading in a gambol of colours flitting and dancing across the walls, cavorting randomly and disappearing just as quickly only to return again, commencing the entrancing visual plethora over.

“Alexander!” Magnus purrs as he stands and steps around to the front of the desk, caught in the stream of a strobing ensemble, blues and reds flit across his figure and leave him silhouetted, he glides and perches himself on the front of his desk to face his visitor.

Alec swiftly advances across the room, coming to a stop in front of Magnus with nary a word.

Magnus widens the space between his legs as an invitation and Alec wastes no time, standing in the gap Magnus made between his legs. He ducks to lick along the seam of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus opens up spontaneously as Alec deepens the kiss, groaning into it. Alec leans on the desk, one arm either side of Magnus’ thighs, pushing into him moving him backwards. Alec encircles Magnus, one arm around his back as he rocks into him, each hardened arousal rubs into the other.

“You’re such a tease!” Alec says breaking away from Magnus’ lips to trail open-mouthed kisses down Magnus’ slender neck, sucking on the mark he spotted earlier. Snaking his tongue Alec licks a path to reach a tender spot behind Magnus’ ear and he sucks at it, inciting a deep guttural groan from Magnus.

Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist and grasps his neck pulling Alec down toward him. Alec cups the back of Magnus’ head to position him for another kiss, their lips slot together and their tongues move in tandem with purpose.

The deep pulsing bass from the club thrums through Alec’s spine through his veins as he crowds Magnus’ body in a frenzy, they entangle themselves together. Alec claiming him with a deeper bruising kiss and Magnus gives himself over to it. Both men grind and rut into one another igniting the fire that burns fiercely for each other…

Alec can taste mint and lemon and he can’t get enough, sucking on Magnus’ tongue Alec moans gyrating his hips, his throbbing cock grazes along the length of Magnus’. Magnus whimpers into Alec's mouth, slipping his hands down his back, he cups Alec’s ass squeezing and pulling him in ever closer. They breathe each other's breath as they kiss and rut rhythmically, stoking that fire…

Magnus slips Alec’s shirt from the confines of his pants claiming a feel of the overheated skin underneath, the muscles contract under his fingers as he moves them down to the warm leather of Alec belt, his fingertips teasing at the skin under the material of his waistband. Magnus can feel the warm hair that travels down to that perfect cock below, tickling the skin beneath his fingers.

Magnus fumbles the buckle lose, pulling it from Alec’s pants and unhitching the buttons on the fly with more grace. Magnus slips his hand down the front of Alec’s pants to grasp his throbbing cock. Alec hums and arches his back at the sensation of the touch, breaking their kiss.

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec breathes returning to kiss down Magnus’ neck…

Magnus strokes the length of Alec’s cock as best he can in the confines of his pants as Alec thrusts into his hand.

“I fucking love your cock!” Magnus moans as Alec paws at his chest, teasing the hard nubs of his nipples between a thumb and forefinger. Magnus arches into the touch. Alec loves how sensitive his nipples are.

“Come with me, Alexander!” Magnus says, as he takes Alec’s hand in his and leads him across the room to a ridiculously large leather couch! Pushing him backwards, Alec falls into a seated position Magnus climbs over to straddle him, moving one of the many cushions out of the way. Rolling his hips into Alec’s, he rubs his firm ass against his hard cock!

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec whispers in a deep husky voice clawing at Magnus’ pants, undoing the button and zipper.

Alec leans in to suckle Magnus’ perky nipples rolling them on his tongue, nipping them gently between his teeth. Magnus groans squirming on Alec’s lap, his tight ass continuously rubbing against Alec’s hard cock.

Magnus sits back a fraction to work Alec’s cock free from his pants; when Alec’s glorious length is unrestrained, it stands tall and throbbing; it's a welcome weight in Magnus’ hand. Alec hisses as Magnus strokes up and down his length, swiping his thumb he spreads the wetness at the tip around the crown. Mouthing at Alec pulse point, snaking his tongue down to his shoulder blade and trailing open-mouthed kisses down his chest. Stopping to flick his tongue at Alec’s nipples, before continuing to map a path downwards…

Alec sits back letting Magnus take what he needs, caressing the plains of his back and shoulders; it’s not like he’s gonna complain… Alec will never get enough of this…

“I want to taste you!” Magnus hums as he shifts from Alec lap moving to kneel between his legs, he meets Alec’s lust blown gaze as he moves.

Magnus’ fingers slip under the waistband of Alec’s pants as he tugs them off his hips. Alec lifts to better aid in their removal, helping to push them down his thighs.

Magnus makes quick work of ridding Alec of his pants, a smirk plays on his lips when he realises that Alec has gone commando tonight. “Take off your shirt Alexander,” Magnus hums his request as he situated himself between Alec’s legs…

Alec removes his shirt with one swift motion, he watches Magnus grasp his length, eagerly wetting his lips in preparation, with hooded eyes.

Magnus flicks his tongue across the tip and licks tenderly at Alec’s crown, tasting the precum has Magnus humming in content. He slips the cockhead into his mouth closing his lips around Alec’s girth, sucking at the tip, hollowing his cheeks to creating a beautiful heady suction.

Alec’s head drops back as he groans, “Fuck!” He hums. His fingers card through Magnus’ hair. It’s surprisingly playable.

Alec rolls his hips as Magnus takes the length of him further in his mouth, gripping the base of Alec’s cock. Magnus’ hand moves to meet his mouth as they work Alec’s cock together.

Magnus sucks Alec’s perfect cock and he can’t get enough of it. Alec still tastes magnificently sweet and slightly musky and it's an incredible combination. Magnus laps it up, sucking Alec from the cockhead to meet his hand as it twists upwards, again and again. Alec’s fingers grip fiercely in his hair and it's turning Magnus on all the more.

“Oh, god, Magnus, your mouth, is incredible!” Alec pants, gyrating his hips, he moves with Magnus, as he feasts on his cock like he was made for it. And it feels fucking amazing…

As strobing lights flit across the expanse of the darkness, both men hum and moan filling the space with a heady sensual rhythm…

Magnus works Alec’s cock with his hand twisting at the crown as he moves down to suck Alec’s balls, after a quick flick of his tongue over the premium. Magnus focus’s on Alec’s balls giving each his exceptional attention and meticulous care. He releases them with a wet pop and licks from base to the tip of Alec’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Magnus gazes into Alec’s eyes as he teases the edges of Alec’s cockhead with the tip of his tongue.

Magnus takes Alec’s cock back into his mouth and begins the process again, working up a breathtaking and wondrous pace. Keeping his eyes on Alec, he takes him apart with his mouth.

Alec is completely lost to the sensation, the feeling has him floating, heat pooling behind his premium, his balls draw upwards… He watches Magnus take him in his mouth over and over, his lips stretching around his cock; the sight is all-consuming. Alec gazes back into Magnus’ eyes as he hums around his length… Sending vibrations straight through to his premium…

“Magnus! Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Alec says, one hand has taken to fisting a nearby cushion the other is in Magnus’ hair coaxing him on.

“I wanna taste you!” Magnus says in between strokes…

“Shit... Shit!” Alec’s stomach is glistening with a fine sheen of sweat as it contracts and flutters, he rolls his hips guiding Magnus with a hand on his head, “Fuck!” He yelled as his climax took over his body, thighs trembled as his muscles tense and he cums in spasms down Magnus’ throat.

Magnus eagerly swallows everything Alec has to give… he licks his lips gazing up at Alec smirking with satisfaction…

As Magnus stands, Alec moves with somewhat shaky hands, his body is still rather boneless after his climax; to divest Magnus of his pants, pulling them down over his thighs. Magnus’ cock is released from the tight confines, bobbing slightly to stand at attention in front of him.

Straddling Alec once again, their lips gravitate towards each other, and Magnus melts into the sensation of it, moaning and groaning as he writhes back and forth on Alec’s lap. Alec can taste himself on Magnus’ tongue as their tounges entangle and dance sensually and it’s potent, erotic.

Sliding his arms around Magnus, encasing him tight in his embrace, Alec all but devours him. Alec then shifts Magnus from his lap, positioning him down on his back, to lay back on the couch. Sitting betwixt Magnus’ legs, Alec leans over caressing him with his mouth. Alec kisses across Magnus’ chest flicking his tongue over his nipples, nipping at them teasing with his teeth.

Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s hair moaning and panting in shallow breaths as he watches Alec move down to suck kisses at his navel, dipping his tongue into the hollow.

Alec’s hands roam the dips and curves of Magnus’ chest winding a path down his hips, his fingertips gently tickle and lightly touch along his thighs, moving smoothly to Magnus’ girthy cock, he takes the length in his hand and he can’t help but susurrate in appreciation. Magnus concurs as he too moans taken by euphoria as Alec takes hold of him and twists the cockhead lightly, a killer smirk forms on Alec’s face, that has Magnus swallowing dryly with anticipation…

“I’ve got you!” Alec says as he moves to claim a kiss, while he eagerly strokes Magnus’ cock, emotions run high.

They moan into each other’s mouths as Magnus move his body gyrating beneath Alec’s touch, thrusting his cock into Alec’s tight grasp on impulse.

Once again Alec makes a move downward, kissing and sucking the sensitive areas along the way he makes a swift path to Magnus’ cock and licks up the thick vein on the underside, swirling his tongue when he reaches the cockhead.

Without preamble, Alec takes the wanton, deliciously dripping cock into his mouth and sucks it in whole, in one smooth motion, right down to the base.

“Oh, Shit!” Magnus yelps as he squirms, “Alexander, oh god!” He moaned…

Alec bobs up and down Magnus’ cock taking in the entire length time and again. Swirling his tongue around the tip and he sucks vigorously, it leaves Magnus panting and short of breath.

Alec raises his head to catch a breath, gazing at Magnus who is staring back at him with lust blown pupils; his hair is a tad messy and his makeup is a little smudged, his cheeks and neck are flushed deep red and his chest heaves, glistening in the dancing lights that flit around the room.

“Do you have lu…” Alec begins just as Magnus hands him a small tube and a foil package. Alec smiles with a nod.

“You read my mind,” Alec says breathlessly a horseness to his voice.

“Pretty sure, you read mine!” Magnus replies. A coy smile cracking his mouth, he runs his fingers through his hair.

Alec pops the lid on the tube, squeezing out an amount to coat his fingers and drops it in front of the couch with the package. Re-situating himself as he takes Magnus’ cock back into his mouth. Magnus lifts his leg nearest the backside of the couch, settles it atop the backrest, positioning it up high and giving Alec all the access he needs.

As Alec’s mouth descends down the entire length and rises to suck meticulously at the crown of Magnus’ cock; he circled the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, massaging the muscle lightly, until he feels Magnus’ muscle relax, then by applying a little pressure, Alec presses his finger through the entrance and glides it in, up to the knuckle. Feeling the tightness clench on his finger, he waits a moment. Alec curls his finger and rotates it around within the tight heat of Magnus’ velvety walls until he finds it! That magical spot, that has Magnus moaning and squirming, pliable in ecstasy.

Magnus threads his finger through Alec’s hair gripping tightly as he writhes against Alec, his dick sliding in and out of Alec’s beautiful lips as they stretch around his cock. Alec relinquishes control to Magnus, taking control of his thrusts, as his dick slides in and out of Alec’s mouth.

Alec inserts a second finger, stretching him open just a little more, as Magnus’ movements take them deeper inside. Magnus delights in the glorious stretch and that magnificent burn at his rim, “Alec, add another! Shit so good!” Magnus pants …

Alec adds the third, coning them as Magnus takes them in, he eagerly gyrates losing his rhythm as the feeling overwhelmed. Alec takes over again placing a palm around Magnus’ thigh to rest and steady him on his stomach.

Alec hollows his cheeks sucking Magnus’ delicious cock. Alec hums around the girth… sending vibrations through Magnus’ body. He is floating on the sensation of Alec’s splendid mouth wrapped around him, the heat, the wetness and that spectacular suction. _You were born to suck cock… My cock…!_

“Alexander, Please, fuck mmm!” Magnus pleads, breathless and panting his chest rises and falls rapidly.

Alec scissors his fingers a few more times and deeming Magnus loose enough to take his cock, he withdraws his fingers. Magnus whimpers at the loss, feeling empty, his lips do a sexy little pout which Alec can’t resist kissing.

Alec pulls Magnus up onto his lap once again and licks the seam of that sexy mouth, teasing for entry. Magnus hums when he opens up for Alec and it sparks the fire in Alec’s belly that has him thrusting up, his dick wedges between Magnus perky buttocks. Alec thrusts, again and again, his cock slides between Magnus’ round globes and skirts his entrance teasingly. Magnus can feel the heat from Alec cock, it feels like it’s on fire and he wants it inside him now.

Alec strokes his own cock a few times and after grabbing the foil square from the floor, he rips it with his teeth and slides the latex over his cockhead and down his shaft, rolling it down to the base.

Magnus wastes no time, he grasps the base of Alec’s cock and positions himself above it, he lowers himself until he feels the blunt cockhead penetrating through his clenching muscle. It takes all of his restraint, but Magnus goes slowly, taking Alec’s perfect cock, inch by inch. Alec grasps hold of Magnus’ thighs, his breath hitching with each inch his cock delves, deeper and deeper into that glorious heat and it’s so goddamn tight...

“Shit. So tight!” Alec breathes through gritted teeth…

Once Magnus is sitting flush on Alec’s lap, Alec’s dick buried balls deep inside of Magnus’ clenching hole; they remain still to allow Magnus to adjust to him and vice versa, they stay there unmoving as they kiss each other, licking into one another mouths. Alec wraps Magnus in his arms and holding him down pushes up a fraction stirring his cock deep inside. Magnus throws his head back at the magnificent feeling.

Magnus feels so full it’s almost too much, but it’s not enough. Magnus rolls his hips as he arches his back, filling every available space. Alec’s cock is the most perfect fit, and_ it feels so damned good,_ nothing compares to it, apart from maybe being inside of Alec…

Magnus begins to move with small rolls of his hips lifting slightly as Alec thrusts to meet him as he descends, advancing into a powerful pounding. Alec thrusting up as Magnus comes down. The sound of skin on skin is all that they can hear the bass from the club below but a distant drown. It is all-consuming, Magnus impales himself over and over, his palms rest on Alec’s shoulders for leverage.

Alec holds him on the underside of his thighs. They go at it for what seems like an eternity, in and out, up and down, creating a perfect rhythm between them. Both men are working up quite the sweat, the hair around Alec’s forehead is stuck to the sweaty skin, he pants and huffs in between kisses.

They are lost to this, deep in their pleasure, each other's pleasure…

Magnus begins to falter, his movements become erratic, “You okay?” Alec asks, knowing that Magnus needs him to take over, “Want me to take over?” He asks kissing along Magnus jaw.

Magnus nods, as he kisses into Alec’s mouth, he comes to rest in Alec’s lap, still rolling his hips on Alec’s dick, still rock hard, still deep, deep inside…

Alec wraps his arms around Magnus and thrusts his cock up into Magnus, time and time again, as Magnus kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth as Alec pounds is ass from beneath, it’s a breathtaking pace as Alec keeps thrusting upward. He then pulls Magnus into his lap and slow grinds into him.

Alec grasps Magnus to him and perches on the edge of the couch, Magnus wraps his legs around his waist. Alec stands holding onto Magnus as he rises, keeping his dick buried deep.

“Alexander! Where are you taking me!” Magnus asks while he sucks a mark on Alec's pulse point, still gyrating his hips wanting Alec to move…

Alec stumbles over to the wall slotting Magnus up against it. Alec holds him there and fucks him against the wall… hard and fast; all Magnus can do is hold on and ride the pleasure train that is Alexander, fucking sex god, Lightwood… it’s an unstoppable mindblowing pace he sets. Magnus rides wave after wave of salacious pleasure.

“Are you close,” Alec asks, Alec could seemingly go forever, Magnus would certainly not complain… _The man has stamina…_

Alec snakes his tongue down Magnus' neck, sucking another mark, to mirror the one on the other side, he moves a hand between them as he supports Magnus against the wall. Magnus steadies himself using Alec’s neck for support. Alec holds him with one hand under his hips, he strokes Magnus’ rock hard cock with twisting tugs and the perfect amount of pressure.

“Fuck Alec! Just like that don’t stop!” Magnus pleads, Alec continues a ferocious pace.

Magnus reaches his limit tipping over the edge with a deep guttural groan, pulled straight from his toes, he cums, ropes of warm cum spills between them.

Alec fucks him through it, thrusting deep inside his warmth; he can feel the tight clenching muscles as they flutter and contract around his cock pulling at him, beckoning him to lose himself there.

He follows closely behind Magnus, and gives himself over to it, his muscles spasm and his thighs shake, he buries his forehead in the crock of Magnus’s neck…grunting through his climax, the aftershocks reverberate through his entire body, as they remain plastered against the wall… Breathless, hearts thunderously pounding in their chests as one. Both men kiss lazily as they come down from their combined high, gazing at each other in awe…

They lay entwined on the couch, wrecked in a blissfulness of their own making, humming in sexual gratification!!! Alec strokes Magnus’ jawline with his thumb as he rests at his side, his cheek resting on Alec’s chest.

The unrelenting base still pounds in the club below and the cascading lights continue to flit and dance across the room…

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away with me and ended up quite long. I'm sure y'all won't mind!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have the time. I love to hear your thoughts... It means so much!  
Kudos are always appreciated...  
Thank you to all of you who have commented so far. I love y'all!
> 
> Find me @r_anngel & @ruthanngel1 on Twitter...
> 
> As always love to all y'all...


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me...  
Finally, here is Chapter 12!  
WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENES throughout... 
> 
> He could hardly miss him as he straightens up to his full height, the size of him alone and that floppy mop of hair, looking a little dishevelled, but the smile on his face; that is something new...

Jace exits the Pandamonium with a smile on his face to rival that of any other, his cheeks are beginning to hurt. He is positively beaming, a man elated, enraptured. Meeting this beguiling girl Clary was indeed fortuitous and unexpected, to say the least. He was just doing his duty of being a supportive brother, as was Alec.

Accompanying Izzy and her new boyfriend on their first night out as a couple. He had the intention of finding an attractive and willing young woman - leaning towards a brunette, that he could seduce and ultimately fuck against the wall in the ally or a stall in the bathroom, or if he was lucky enough maybe a one night stand and he could indulge in more than just fucking - as is custom for Jace when he is after satisfying his most base urges. He has slept or rather fucked his way through most of New York's female population at this point, each, a satisfying notch on his bedpost.

But that’s not happening tonight. This girl has captivated, ensnared him with her beauty, intellect and something deeper that has him hooked. Her fiery personality and soft smile have him jittery, she has sparked something in him, it is serendipitous and something he had not expected, not ever. Feelings were something that Jace avoided, isolated himself from, as much as was possible anyway: He was confident, comfortable even, in his solitary.

This girl has him head over heels. Now, he just wants to get to know her, spend as much time as possible with her. _Fuck her? Yeah, for sure, but it’s more than that…_

Their bodies gravitate as they move together concurrently on the overcrowded dance floor. Her hips are close enough for him to feel the warmth radiating from her body as she gyrates erotically to the music, teasing him with her sensual movements. His hands instinctively glide to her hips then around her waist to the small of her back, caressing the warm silky skin under the flimsy sheer material of her top with his fingertips. She was turning him on and he couldn’t fight the attraction. He was rock hard and straining against the material of his slacks. He knew she could feel how hard he had become when she rubbed her ass up against him as she brushed over his engorged cock, causing his stomach muscles to contract and tighten as his dick twitched with a burning ache, making his head swim.

She turned in the cage of his arms, throwing hers around his neck to finger at his nape - playing with the hair there. This girl was driving him crazy… Leaning in closer, she placed a chased kiss to his lips. He felt her breasts rub against him, her pebbled nipples moving over his chest as she hummed against him, sending a dizzying vibration to the base of his cock. Something was happening and he was helpless to stop it…

After their rather heated and arousing session on the dance floor, the couple made it back to their VIP booth to find Izzy and Simon necking in the corner lost in each other and completely oblivious to anyone. Jace suggested that he and Clary go for food, or something to that extent. She had been more than happy with his suggestion, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Jace spotted Alec’s jacket folded neatly over the back of one of the couches. He had left it behind after an earlier run-in with Magnus. Izzy had told them all about it and said that Alec had left shortly thereafter. Alec had gone home without saying a word to anyone.

Jace felt bad for him: It was obvious there could have been something between him and Magnus, Jace could differentiate the connection between the two, but he guessed that something had transpired between them that had put them at odds with each other.

_It’s such a shame, and after all that shit Alec had gone through with his last relationship._ His eyes flicked to Izzy at that thought. _Yeah, that had been a disaster, no wonder Alec had put a wall up…_

He scooped up Alec’s jacket from the couch as he and Clary headed for the exit. Clary popped into the bathroom and he waited for her outside; giddy with thoughts of spending time alone with her. Jace fishes out his phone from the inside pocket of his jacket to send Alec a text, to let him know that he has his jacket, and to ask if he wants him to drop it over tonight or to just bring it with him tomorrow when they meet at the gym; their usual Sunday routine…

He tarries back and forth on the pavement, opens the messaging app and selects Alec’s message thread. He catches movement in his peripheral vision coming from the back entrance of the club, as his fingers glide mindlessly across the screen on his phone. He sees Magnus,_ yep it’s definitely Magnus!_ He is with someone and they look rather close and familiar with each other as they grope and paw at each other.

Jace is about to turn away giving them their due privacy when he recognises the person with Magnus is -_ Alec... _ He could hardly miss him as he straightens up to his full height, the size of him alone and that floppy mop of hair, looking a little dishevelled, but the smile on his face; that is something new. Jace is stunned into a stupor. His phone in one hand and Alec’s jacket clasped the other. Looking back to the entrance then back to the black limo as the driver holds the door for the two men as they fall into the backseat…

_What the fuck…!!_

**

Sunday…

Alec is undeniably happy. His cheeks ache with the grin he’s been wearing all morning. He smiles to himself as he heads down the street towards the gym to meet Jace for their usual training session… Dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie, he casually jogs the last few meters when he spots Jace's figure at the entrance.

Jace is leaning against the wall twirling his phone in one hand and smoking a cigarette with the other. He hoists himself off the wall with a push of the foot that is resting against the brick under him and flicks the cigarette away with his middle finger and thumb, it flies through the air causing embers to cascade and promptly lands in the gutter extinguishing with a sizzle in a puddle.

Alec greets him with a smirk and a nod. Jace reciprocates with much the same… picks up his gym bag tossing it over his shoulder and follows Alec through the entrance…

The brothers make their way to the back of the gym in silence to the changing rooms, past the shower stalls and through to where their lockers are.

A few minutes of palatable silence follows as the brothers change into their training gear.

Jace huffs to himself shakes his head and with a nod, he looks toward Alec.

“You left your jacket at the club,” Jace says when he meets Alec’s gaze.

“It happens,” Alec says coolly as he folds his jeans, placing them in his locker he keeps his eyes from Jace’s view.

“Come on man. Not to you,” Jace replies with another huff he pulls said jacket out from his gym bag. “Here,” He says as he hands the jacket to Alec.

Alec shrugs nonchalantly and takes his jacket, he folds and rolls it up promptly shoving it in his locker.

“Thanks,” Alec says under his breath.

“Don’t mention it,” Jace vigilantly eyes his brother, “Alec, I know some things going on man. It's Magnus right?” He prods.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jace?” Alec replies, raising an unamused brow as his expression remains indifferent.

Jace pulls his t-shirt on over his head, “Dude, I saw you!” Jace says crossing his arms across his chest once his t-shirt is covering his torso, raising his brows challenging Alec to deny it.

“What...” Alec’s eyes go comically wide and he looks a little panic-stricken. He visibly swallows and rubs the back of his neck as he looks up at Jace with his head bowed slightly. “You didn’t say anything. Did you?”

“Course not,” Jace tells him with a sideways smirk stretching across his face as he shuts his locker door with a rattling thud.

“Jace!” Alec says in a firm voice with a clench of his jaw, his face stern and humourless.

Jace holds his hands up palms forward. “Alec, I haven’t told anyone. Why would I? It’s your business brother, no one else’s,” Jace says as his face softens, “I got your back bro,” He clasps Alec’s shoulder and gives him a brotherly squeeze then patting him as he releases his grasp, picks up his towel and water bottle and turns to leave the locker room; he pauses and looks over his shoulder at Alec. “You coming?”

Alec’s brow raises and the corner of his mouth lifts as a smile spreads._ I should've known I could count on Jace…_

Alec lets out a breath, “Yeah,” he grabs his towel and bottle and slowly jogs to catch up with his brother.

**

  
  
The Offices of Lightwood & Son…

Magnus enters the building of Lightwood & Son a little early for a scheduled meeting with Alec, a meeting sort through and thin proposed venues for the reception etc… He also has something to tell him…

Magnus is looking rather dapper in his grey pinstripe Tom Ford suit, white and green checkered dress shirt, gunmetal grey tie and polished dress shoes. His hair styled high, minimal makeup, his goatee is trimmed and on point… He looks flawless as always.

Not bothering to wait at reception Magnus just goes straight up the stairs and heads directly for Alec’s office. Alec looks up from the tun of paperwork he is currently dealing with when he senses Magnus’ presence in the doorway as he leans up against the door frame looking damn hot. Alec’s expression is a little bemused with an air of surprise - Magnus is over two hours early for their meeting. He stands from his desk and steps around to the front and leans his backside on the desktop folding his arms across his chest.

Alec has the sleeves of his salmon coloured dress shirt rolled up to his elbows showing off his forearms, no tie, the top few buttons are undone showing a hint of skin there, his biceps strain against the material as he crosses his arms. His suit pants are dark grey and hug his ass deliciously. His black Ted Baker tie-up ankle boots are casually crossed at the ankles. Magnus can see the matching dark grey suit jacket resting neatly over the back of Alec’s office chair. Burberry… If Magnus were to guess, it seems to be a preference of Alec’s.

“Mr Bane,” He says with a tilt of his head, “What can I do for you?” Alec continues indignantly, a gleam of playfulness flits across his eyes.

Magnus steps further into Alec’s office and closes the heavy glass door behind him. Although no one outside of Alec’s office can now hear them, they can still see them; all that glass leaves very little in terms of privacy, after all. So Alec keeps his expression indifferent. Magnus has his back to any onlookers and he smirks, seductively wetting his lips as he pursues Alec’s lanky frame.

“Oh, Alexander. So Authoritative… I like seeing you in your lawyer mode,” Magnus says with another lick of his lips and a flirtatious bob of his brow.

Alec simply raises his brow and moves from his position on his desk, motioning with a wave of his hand for Magnus to follow him to the small table and chairs at the other side of the room. It’s the most private section in the room, being slightly obscured by a sliver of wall and a large strategically placed plant from the outside area. The table is situated next to the huge ceiling to floor window with an impressive city view. A large flatscreen sits suspended on the wall behind. The small alcove in the opposite corner hosts a solid Oak door that leads to Alec’s private ensuite bathroom.

“Don’t flirt with me,” Alec says with a small curl of his lips as he looks over his shoulder at the people outside of the office.

Magnus takes a seat and Alec takes one next to him as he keeps his eyes on the people milling around on the other side of the glass outside his office, no one seems to be paying them too much attention.

"Why are you so early?" Alec asks.

Magnus appraises Alec of his impromptu flight, informing him that he’ll be away for a few days…

"So I wanted to come in early. See you before I leave," Magnus says his eyes are soft and inviting and if they weren't in the middle of Alec's office he would lean over and kiss him.

It takes a lot of effort to not do just that when Magnus flutters his lashes at him. Alec just cleared his throat and listens intently.

Asmodeus had eventually sent a formal email to Bane Inc Records, about the arranged meeting that Magnus is most definitely expected to attend. After Asmodeus's attempts at calling and texting had failed to get Magnus’ attention. It was concerning charges against one of the clients at his record company and he had no choice but to adhere to his father's wishes.

Magnus has to leave New York for LA within the next few hours and he couldn’t go without seeing Alec beforehand… They had already arranged a meeting and Magnus wasn't going to flake on his best man duties and the thought of going so long without being able to touch Alec and see him in the flesh as it were, was doing odd things to him, tightening his chest making him feel ill at ease and rather agitated. Although, he kept his unease to himself…

“It is unexpected. Although my father has been trying to get in touch with me for a couple of weeks now,” Magnus rolls his eyes “If I’d known it was about a client of mine!” He huffs with a shrug, “I could have planned this better,” Magnus unconsciously twists a ring around one of his fingers. Alec had noticed Magnus do this on occasion, a tell or habit when he is nervous or overthinking things…

“In any case, I will be travelling to Edom. My father has arranged a jet pompous as he is. I will deal with this, and my father. It shouldn’t take more than 4 days!” Magnus said, releasing a breath.

“Oh, holy shit! Your father is Asmodeus Bane!” Alec says with wide eyes as the dots connect.

“He is indeed Alexander,” Magnus replies as he suddenly finds that examining the quick on one of his nails, very interesting, “I do hope you don’t think any less of me?” He asks, looking from his fingers straight into Alec’s eyes.

“Are you kidding! I don’t care who your dad is,” Alec says matter of factly, placing a broad palm over Magnus’ hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile, “I care who you are,”

After that, both men keep up their charade over the following hour or so, mostly around any company and for the benefit of any onlookers. It’s fun, this little game of theirs. It makes Magnus’ heart beat faster and his stomach flutter. It almost makes him feel like a teenager again, defying the multitude of authority figures he had lording over him at that time in his life:_ It’s exhilarating._

**

Magnus’ hands sink beneath the tabletop and catch Alec unaware. Magnus' fingers move to glide teasingly up and down Alec’s thigh. Making Alec shudder slightly, but ultimately Alec says nothing, he only smirks and arches a brow. Alec doesn’t mind, in fact, he undeniably enjoys all of the small intimate touches and lingering contact he can get, he loves how Magnus can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. It's teasing and intimate as both men agree on a venue that Alec will make an appointment for them to view and talk in person with the manager once Magnus is back in town.

Magnus continues to feel Alec up when an employee enters the office. His fingers delicately trace the shape of Alec’s firm cock through the material of his pants, all the while Magnus’ expression gives nothing away but pure professionalism.

The two men still going over their list of other possible venues… Alec had been undeniably distracted with Magnus' undercover activities, enjoying the subtle touches so much they'd almost not noticed someone stepping into the office.

Alec’s Adam's apple bobs up and down as he stares blankly at said employee. The boy, Magnus estimated to be in his early 20’s waits for a reply, fidgeting and nervous in the presence of the great but_ firm _(pun intended) Alexander Lightwood…

Magnus know’s for a fact that Alec hasn’t heard a word the boy said… After a delicate squeeze of Alec’s beautifully erect cock. Magnus takes pity on him and realizes his grip slightly.

“Could you repeat that,” Alec manages to say to the boy after casually clearing his throat and rolling his eyes at Magnus. Magnus simply shrugs coyly.

“Sorry, Mr Lightwood. I… I was told to get your lunch order, Sir,” The seemingly terrified boy says as his face blushes a glorious beet red.

Alec turns his head towards Magnus with a mock scowl. Magnus flashes him with an amused arched brow as he stands from the table and makes his way to Alec’s ensuite.

**

After giving the boy his order Alec waits for a brief moment, dutifully surveying the surrounding area outside of his office to ensure that no one sees as he follows Magnus into his ensuite - flipping the lock on the door as he enters. He pauses and eyes Magnus as he stands by the washbasin. Alec catches Magnus’ gaze staring back at him through the mirror in front of him as Magnus rests his palms on the polished Oak top. The silence is thick and heated.

Alec crosses the space and grabs Magnus from behind threading his arms around Magnus’ waist and grinding his hard cock into Magnus’ ass as his fingertips glide over the bulge that is tenting the front of Magnus’ pants.

"I told you not to flirt with me," Alec breathes into Magnus' ear. The low voice and hot breath on Magnus' neck cause him to shudder.

Alec’s hard dick feels good rubbing up against him, slotting perfectly in the cleft of his ass. Magnus looks into Alec’s eyes as he gazes into the mirror. Catching the undeniable heat and desire there as their eyes lock.

Magnus turns his head when Alec angels him with a delicate touch of his thumb across his chin, pulling his jaw to the side. Alec leans slightly over Magnus’ shoulder to claim his mouth with a hungry kiss, breathing him in deeply, their chests move rhythmically together.

Magnus pushes his ass back pleasantly grinding into Alec’s dick. He gyrates his hips and glides back and forth over Alec’s hard cock with smooth sensual movements with heady finesse, a pure seductive tease. Alec lets out a deep moan as Magnus riles him up.

Alec feels the fire in his belly becoming even more stoked and growing hotter by the second. He grasps Magnus’ hips with vigour and lets out a primal, almost feral, growl…

“Shh... ” Magnus says with a chuckle.

Alec twists Magnus around so they're chest to chest and ploughs his tongue into Magnus' mouth. Alec pushes his tongue through Magnus’ sweet lips with ease, consuming him whole as he forcefully backs Magnus against the wall to the side of the room. Magnus chuckles as Alec growls, another deep sound pulled from the back of his throat that sends a shiver down Magnus’ spine.

Magnus hums in delight as he is devoured.

Magnus’ hands and fingers map the expanse of Alec’s broad chest and deftly he undoes the buttons of Alec’s dress shirt.

Alec grinds his groin on Magnus’ thigh and Magnus does much the same. Magnus dips his head eagerly taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth and pushing the unbuttoned shirt aside and off Alec’s shoulders, it drops unnoticed on the floor. Magnus sucks and plays with the hardened nub on the tip of his tongue, he nips at it and gently teases with his teeth. Drawing another deep moan from Alec as he whimpers and his breath shortens.

Alec takes the back of Magnus’ head in his palm and grasps his hair in his fingers and tilts him up tenderly, angling him for a kiss, pulling his soft sweet pink lips back up to his mouth as he pushes his hungry tongue past the pillowy entrance of Magnus' mouth to claim him again. Kissing Magnus has become one of Alec’s favourite things… Among other things, he can never seem to get enough. Time blurs and his vision narrows.

Magnus pulls Alec’s belt from his pants with a sharp snap of leather that echoes through the room. Alec hadn’t even noticed him undoing the buckle.

“I need to be inside you,” Alec breathes into Magnus’ mouth as he continues to devour him with his slick tongue.

“I want you too, Alexander,” Magnus moans deep and breathy as he moves down Alec’s neck and places opened mouthed kisses on Alec’s pulse point.

“Are you sure? Here?” Alec asks, his breath is shallow now as Magnus sucks a bruising mark on his skin.

The two rut together shamelessly. Alec still has Magnus pinned firmly against the wall as their hips grind in tandem moving in a sensual and increasingly heady dance.

“Ummm,” Magnus moans and nods his head slightly.

Magnus pulls Alec’s zipper down and manoeuvres his hand down the front of Alec’s pants, taking hold of his needy and painfully hard cock. Alec moans as Magnus gives his throbbing dick a few languid tugs up and down, although it’s a little tricky within the restricted space, he gives the base a gentle squeeze. Alec’s eyes roll back and his head lolls as he lets out an indignant grunt, his fervour and passion build and threatens to overtake him. Alec can feel his blood pumping faster rushing through his ears and his heart beating rapidly beneath his chest.

Magnus pulls Alec's cock from the confines of his pants and swipes his thumb over the wetness at the tip of his cock and takes it into his mouth sucking with gusto and humming with relish as the flavour of Alec’s musky sweetness explodes on his tongue.

Alec watches reverently, his breath hitches ever so slightly. He lifts Magnus by his hips and cupping his ass in his palms he hoists him up, caging him against the wall. Magnus goes willingly wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist.

Alec grinds into Magnus as he holds him firmly against the wall. Their breath mixes as both men lose themselves in the moment; hands wander as they kiss, grind and rut, the need to be closer a consuming passion. Magnus threads his fingers through Alec’s hair tugging a little at the roots just the way he knows gets Alec going… Both men's breath now coming in short pants.

“Will you fuck me, Alexander?” He pleads, gyrating his hips onto Alec’s rather hard leaking cock.

Alec stills holding Magnus momentarily inert. He looks into Magnus’ eyes as if searching. Magnus looks back almost drowning in the deepness of Alec's pupils, there is a deep heated molten desire in their depths a profundity and something else, something that Magnus can’t quite interpret... Longing maybe?

The intense impassioned look Alec is giving him is doing things to Magnus. It’s turning his spine liquid and causing him to shudder as he waits for Alec to make a move…

Alec gently sets Magnus down. Magnus can’t tear his eyes from Alec’s heated gaze as he feels the floor connect with his feet beneath him, his legs are a little shaky.

“Take these off,” Alec says, slipping his fingers in the waistband of Magnus’ pants and letting them go with a snap, his voice is low, dark and husky.

Magnus does as he is asked and swiftly removes his pants without breaking eye contact. Alec wets his lips as he watches Magnus strip, he stands there cock in hand and slowly palms himself, gliding his hand up and down his cock, twisting a little at the crown and spreading the clear liquid there down his shaft. Alec has his pants unzipped, his top half bare, tattoos stand bold against his skin… He looks seductive, alluring and a little wrecked… His hair is askew, cheeks flushed pink and his pupils so dilated the hazel is almost indiscernible, _Fucking b__eautiful…_

Magnus steps out of his pants still in his dress shirt and tie, and he crosses the space between them shooing Alec’s hand out of the way and taking over the languid movements of caressing Alec’s cock with his ring clad fingers. Magnus kisses across Alec’s chest stopping to suckle and tease each nipple. Snaking his tongue on a downward path over the plains and valleys of taut muscle as they ripple under his lips caress.

Magnus moves to perch on his knees in front of Alec as he gazes up through his lashes. Their eyes locked as Magnus licks the underside of Alec’s cock, causing Alec to realise a deep guttural moan, ripped right from his diaphragm. Alec cards his fingers through Magnus’ hair and leans back against the Oak cabinet behind him.

Magnus sucks the glistening crown of Alec’s cock into his mouth and hums in content. Which send reverberations through Alec’s body, igniting his nerve endings and making his knees weak. Magnus swirls his tongue around the edge of Alec’s crown worshipping the beautiful cockhead.

“I love your mouth,” Alec whispers as his lashes fluttered closed, he feels the wet heat of Magnus’ mouth engulfing his cock as he takes him down his throat, applying a heady suction as he moves back towards the cockhead.

Magnus opens his mouth wide and slides Alec’s generously large cock in as far as he can, trying to relax his throat to swallow him down. He gags a little when he can’t swallow him any further. Magnus’ hands grasp onto Alec’s thighs tightly enough to leave marks as he moves his mouth to suck up and down Alec’s length…

Magnus grasps one of Alec’s hands to his head indicating that he is giving Alec the all-clear to fuck his mouth. Magnus catches Alec hooded eyes, glazed over with desire and pleasure as he nods in understanding.

Alec’s hand palms the back of Magnus’ head as he begins to push his cock into Magnus’ eager and inviting mouth, again and again. Magnus hums as his eyes begin to water. He looks beautifully wrecked… Alec continues to thrust until his legs are shaking and his balls tighten. His breathing is shallow as he moans… “Fuck!”

Alec realises his hold on Magnus’ head so he can breathe and grips at the base of his cock to stem his building climax...

“Don’t want to cum yet,” Alec groans.

Magnus then moves down to suckle Alec’s balls, taking each one into his mouth he bounces them on his tongue and sucking them into his mouth, again and again, then he releases them with a sloppy pop.

**

“Bend over the countertop,” Alec says as he hoists Magnus up from his knees. Magnus bends himself over the Oak top in front of the mirror as he giggles. He was unaware that he could even make a sound like that. Magnus looks at Alec through the reflection in the mirror resting his chin on the top of his interlocked hands… Alec playfully slaps his ass arching a brow. Magnus hardly feels it, but it sends a wave of shudders up his spine and makes him swallow down a sudden dryness in his throat._ Fuck…_

Watching Alec intently in the mirror as he kneads the fabric of his shirt lifting it slightly and running a fingertip along the crevice of his spine, sending heated sparks straight to that spot right behind his balls.

Alec caresses the expanse of his back with wandering fingers as he continues to grind his hard cock into the between the globes of Magnus’ ass cheeks with a rolling motion of his hips. Alec spreads Magnus' legs a little wider by applying a firm tap with the side of his foot to the inside of Magnus’ ankles to allow himself all the access he needs.

Magnus spreads his legs spontaneously, he can feel Alec’s glorious length as it rubs against the pucker of his rim. Magnus groans and rolls his hips into Alec’s movements, encouraging him on, wanting Alec inside of him as soon as possible, he needs this, he wants it now, becoming slightly impatient - Magnus whines.

Alec reaches around taking Magnus’ rigid cock in hand, sweeping the drops of precum from the slit on the cockhead he spreads it as he pumps the shaft lightly all the while grinding and rutting into the cleft of Magnus' gorgeous ass. Alec leans forward and his hot breath prickles the skin at the back of Magnus’ neck as Alec pulls at his collar. Magnus loosens his tie and swiftly undoes the top few buttons.

Alec shifts the cool satin material aside with his fingers and moves to mouth at the curve of Magnus’ shoulder, biting and licking the bronze of his skin, tasting the salt there as the pigmentation blooms a beautiful shade of red. Alec hums in appreciation. 

Magnus lolls his neck to the side in offering as Alec moves upwards and sucks on his pulse point and laps hungrily at the skin, tasting him, breathing him in…

Alec palms Magnus’ hips as he leans over Magnus back rolling his hips and rocking into him. Alec's hard cock leaking precum against Magnus’ lower back. Alec takes himself in hand and rolls his cockhead around the pucker of Magnus’ hole. Magnus pushes back eagerly wanting to feel the slide of that cock entering him.

“Patience,” Alec says with a cocked smirk, he bends forward and angles Magnus’ chin to the side planting him with a feverish kiss that leaves them both a little breathless…

“Fuck, Alec!” Magnus moans as his forehead falls to rest on his interlocked hands. Magnus can feel his chest expanding and contracting rapidly against the cool top below him.

Alec places opened mouthed kisses down Magnus’ spine as he holds the material of his shirt up, then he kneads Magnus' ass cheeks in his palms and snaking his tongue at the small of Magnus’ back has Magnus writhing and moaning. Alec parts his perky ass cheeks apart with his thumbs and blows cool air on Magnus’ entrance making him shudder…His skin puckers with cascading goosebumps.

Alec bends and with the flat of his tongue licks across the puckered skin of Magnus' rim. Magnus trembles and his dick twitches and throbs wantonly as it steadily leaks, prominently hanging heavily between his legs, a little neglected.

“I’ve got you,” Alec hums as he begins to lap at Magnus’ hole in earnest fervently.

With one knee on the floor, Alec is propped up behind Magnus. He ravenously devours Magnus like a starving man. Alec pushes his tongue in little by little until the muscle gives, allowing him further entry. Magnus simply hums at the sensation of Alec’s tongue at his hole, giving himself over to it. This beautiful man on his knees behind him and Magnus intends to enjoy every second.

Trailing his tongue down Magnus’ perineum to suckle his balls. Alec takes Magnus’ cock in hand pumping it through his fist as his mouth tends to his ball-sacks tenderly. He then angles Magnus' throbbing cock backwards to suck into his mouth. Alec caresses the cockhead with his tongue relishing the taste of precum, he hums as he takes the crown back into his mouth, again and again making Magnus squirm.

Alec trails his fingertips up and down Magnus’ thigh muscles with one hand the other he massages his balls as Magnus moans and rolls his hips. Alec’s talented mouth working his cock is the best feeling… Alec releases Magnus’ cock with a sloppy pop and palms his own cock languidly as he stands and eyes Magnus through the mirror, his pupils have exploded.

One of Alec’s hands shimmies over the cabinet and slides a draw open, deftly he takes out a foil packet and a small bottle. Ripping open the packet with his teeth he makes quick work of sheathing his cock. Popping open the cap on the bottle he pumps out the liquid and warms it in his hands.

“Fuck... Alexander, Please,” Magnus says, eagerly pushing his ass back into Alec.

After lubing up his fingers he gently slides a digit into Magnus’ ass until it sits knuckle deep. His other hand rests on the small of Magnus’ back. Alec sinks his long and beautifully thick finger into Magnus ass further and begins to pump it in and out. Alec rolls, rotates and curls his finger as he slides it in and out, and back in again until he has Magnus writhing and moaning in pleasure and rolling his hips, bucking up and back, pleading for more. Alec removes the digit only to replace two, opening Magnus up a little more and then adding a third he continues to pump them in and out.

Once Alec feels Magnus is primed and ready for his cock, he lubes himself up and lines up to Magnus’ entrance he rubs his cockhead at the puckered ring of skin and pushes his way inside slowly catching the tender rim with the edge of his cockhead, Alec groans deeply.

Magnus relishes in the stretch as Alec enters him he loves the feeling of Alec's girth! Pulling, pushing and stretching him open, filling him… The burn is delightful and dizzying and makes his dick twitch as it leaks unwaveringly now! 

“Fuck... You feel so fucking good,” Alec mumbles. As he inches in further and further filling Magnus’ ass slowly, inching in and rolling and rocking his hips as he grits his teeth.

**

Magnus can feel every solid inch of Alec’s cock as it slowly slides inside, filling him so completely, as if his dick were made for Magnus, it’s so goddamn perfect. Alec keeps inching in until he bottoms out and is seated balls deep in Magnus’ ass. He stills rolling his hips slightly. Waiting for Magnus to indicate that he is ready for Alec to move. Although Alec needed to take a minute to catch his breath and calm himself before he unceremoniously busted a nut.

“Want you to fuck me hard, Alec, I want to feel you for the entire time I'm away,” Magnus asks as he gazes into the mirror towards Alec behind him, desire burning in his eyes as they glisten brightly.

This is magnificent to be able to watch Alec in this position. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off the wanton mess that is seated balls deep inside of him. He rolls his hips and pushes back into Alec.

“Fuck...” Alec hums, taking a firm hold of Magnus' hips. Magnus chuckles as Alec withdraws himself pulling out a little and he pushes back in with a snap of his hips, effectively silencing him...

Alec builds steady rhythm starting with slow shallow thrusts, quickening the tempo of his hips until he is pounding into Magnus and bottoming out each time with a grunt. This had not been on the books for today! But with Magnus leaving town for a few days, Alec didn’t want to say no. he needed this as much as Magnus did and it was fucking fantastic.

Magnus is still so fucking tight, Alec could feel his walls clamping down around his cock, pulling him in further and further swallowing him, sheathing him.

Alec angels Magnus’ leg so he can thrust deeper. Magnus grabs hold of Alec's bicep and Alec Grabs hold of Magnus’ as they pull towards each other, harder and harder… like a sensual erotic tug of war.

The sound of sink slapping against skin bouncing and echoing around the walls is heady, the short ensemble of panting breath from each man and the erotic moans intermingling, a curious of clashing desire and wanton release… As they galloped to their inevitable climax.

Alec leans forward and grasps Magnus chin turning him and their lips collide in a feverish kiss, messy tounges and teeth.

“Don’t stop Alexander, Fuck,” Magnus moans moving his hips in time with Alec’s thrusts.

Alec plants one hand on Magnus’ shoulder and the other on his hip he builds a punishing rhythm as he ploughs into Magnus… In, out, again and again, deeper and deeper, hitting that spot dead on. Alec’s cockhead brushes over the sensitive bundle of nerves time and again. Alec can feel Magnus' walls tightening as they spasm and contract around his cock.

“You gonna cum... Magnus?” Alec asks with a particularly deep thrust, “Untouched?”

“Fuck,” Magnus mumbles as he grasps the edge of the Oak top that he is bent over, his knuckles whitening as he holds on tight and he pushes back as Alec thrusts forward, “More… Fuck... Keep going…”

Alec chuckles as he hums and grunts, grasping Magnus’ hips firmly in both hands, his fingers dig into the skin beneath his hold. There will be a bruise left in their wake. Alec can feel the heat of his climax inching forward, his balls are contracting and his stomach muscles are convulsing; those electric sparks flowing in his veins feel like liquid fire. It won't be long now.

“Magnus?” Alec asks as he continues to thrust, pushing his cock deeper again and again.

“Fuck. Magnus... Cum. Cum Now!” Alec all but commands, in that dark husky voice of his; and that's all it takes. Magnus’ cock pulses as he shoots ropes of cum over the polished Oak top in front of him as he raises his torso from the cool wood holding up the front of his shirt to avoid the mess.

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus' waist as he pushes in deep, making sure to ride Magnus through his release. Magnus’ insides shudder and contract around Alec’s cock; It’s all Alec can do to keep from coming… Once Magnus is blissfully sated, Alec chases his own release. He thrusts and slides his cock in balls deep into Magnus once, twice and holds on tight as he lets himself go, falling over the edge as his vision blurs. His dick pulsing wet warmth as he erupts around the tightness clamping down on him in Magnus’ tight channel.

Both men look into the mirror at each other. They look completely wrecked and utterly sated…

**

Alec's hand finds Magnus' they thread their fingers together clasping tightly. Alec leans over Magnus' back resting against his warmth placing a kiss on Magnus' neck. Magnus can feel his breath against his neck and can feel it as they both come down from there combined high…

You've gotta go away more often,” Alec says with a satisfied smirk albeit a little breathless. Magnus furrowed his head, and shot Alec a confused glance… 

"No that wouldn't work. I want you here,” He said planting another kiss on Magnus' cheek. It pulled at something in Magnus’ chest this thing with Alec is becoming something more. 

Alec pulled out now significantly softer removes the rubber and cleans himself, a sluggish smirk still on his face. His eyes heavy and hodded as he tucked himself into his pants and zips up. He bends and retrieved Magnus pants and hands them to Magnus. Magnus takes them and tugs them on after cleaning himself up a soft smile. Magnus scoops up Alec's shirt and throws it at him with a chuckle. Alec gives it a few shakes and threads his arms through leaving it unbuttoned as he menders closer to Magnus. Wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist as Magnus fixes his hair in the mirror. Alec mouths at Magnus neck and hums... 

"I will miss you," Alec says as he nips at Magnus skin.

"I will call you. I'll be back in no time... You won't even notice that I'm gone," Magnus replies as he works on straightening out his shirt.

"Is that what you think? Alec asks with a tilt of his head, "I miss you already, Magnus," He says matter of factly.

Magnus simply hums as he turns to meet Alec's eyes. Magnus cups Alec's cheeks gently in his hands and kisses him lightly on the lips. His thumb caresses Alec's cheek and Alec leans into his touch. Magnus feels that pull again the expanding in his chest the rapid beating of his heart, and it's something that he has never felt before, not with anyone else... 

It's beginning to dawn on Magnus. He is Alec's and Alec is his... They belong together there is no doubt in Magnus' mind! 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you're patience. It has taken me longer than I would have liked to get this chapter finished! But here it is, finally. I hope y'all enjoy...  
Please, please, please leave a comment and or kudos! it means the world to hear from y'all... 
> 
> Stay safe!!
> 
> Find me on Twitter... @ruthanngel1 - @r_anngel
> 
> Love to all y'all...


End file.
